Two Blue Lines
by WaterlooRoadFanFiction
Summary: Jess and Karen fic because I love their relationship and wanted to develop this in a difficult situation. WARNING! Contains themes of self harm and scenes of self harm. Rated T with some themes may be rated M! Written by @TashaH2109 on Twitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Blue Lines.**

"Come in."

Jess took a breath before pushing open the door to her Mum's office.

"Hi love. Everything ok."

"Yeah. I just…well I needed to talk to you about something."

Karen smiled at her. "I already know darling. Mr Mead has been up to see me."

Jess looked at her Mum. "About what?"

"Your coursework of course. Why didn't you tell me that you got a B. That's amazing Jess…I'm so proud of you. Come here." Jess walked over to her Mum into her outstretched arms. She held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Thanks Mum." She let go and smiled at her. "I'll see you later." Jess turned and walked out of the office.

She walked straight past the class she was meant to be in and towards the school entrance.

"Jess!" She didn't turn round when Chris Mead called her name. "Jess. Where are you going?" She didn't turn. He didn't need to see the tears streaming down her face. She got to the reception area and stopped. She realised that she couldn't leave the building. She didn't have a pass. Instead she pushed open the door of the closest toilets.

Sitting down on a toilet seat she put her bag onto her lap. She took a deep breath before pulling the simple plastic stick out of her bag. The double blue line still screamed at her…pregnant. She had meant to tell her Mum…she had wanted to tell her Mum, but how could she after hearing she was so proud of her. Maybe it was a false positive like they talked about in soaps. She couldn't afford another test to check…and she didn't fancy that trip to the doctors.

A vibrating noise signalled a call on her mobile. Lifting the phone she saw 'Mum' light up on the screen. Great. Chris had blabbed already. Hitting the ignore button she slipped the phone into her bag. Not before turning it off. The bell rang for the next lesson and she slipped out of the toilet to join the crowds in the corridor.

She walked looking straight ahead. She was walking away from her Mum's office. If she kept moving then it would be fine.

"Jess." She heard her Mum's voice ring out behind her. Was it ever possible to get some privacy in this place? She made the decision to keep moving. She hoped that her Mum would give up until after school. That would buy Jess some time to make a decision.

"Jessica Fisher." The commanding voice rang out and Jess knew that everyone around her was looking at her and pointing. She started running through the crowds. She couldn't talk to her…not now. She wouldn't understand. Jess sped up and didn't stop until she reached the English classroom. Mr Clarkson was setting out the test exam papers. She had never been so relieved to see an exam. Surely her Mum wouldn't disturb her during this? She shook her face and hoped the waterproof mascara had been worth the money.

"Jess you ok?" She jumped as she heard Bex's voice.

"Course. Just a bit hot." She sat in the seat next to her sister.

"Ok. Just people have been saying that you ran away from Mum." Bex gave her sister a nudge. "You can tell me you know."

Jess looked at Bex. She knew what she meant, she had done worse and it couldn't be that bad…she was so wrong. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes…what was she going to do?

There was a knock at the door. Jess put her head in her hands. She could tell what was coming. "Sorry to disturb you Mr Clarkson. Can I have a word with Jess please?"

"Jess…what's up?" Bex looked at her again and Jess could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I've screwed up big time…I'm…" She couldn't say the words. Instead she picked up her bag and followed her Mum out of the classroom. She had made sure that Bex had seen the test in her bag and she knew. She didn't want to keep any more secrets from her sister.

…

"Jess I don't understand what's going on. This morning I was telling you how proud I am of you and then you skip class and run away from me…what am I missing?"

Jess didn't look up. She didn't want her Mum to see the tears. Instead she turned her head away further.

"Jess. I can't help unless you tell me." Jess let out a sob and her shoulders shook.

"You'll…hate…me though…" Each word shook with a sob.

"Come on darling. Haven't we been through this enough times? At the of the day, I'm your Mum…and I love you so much." Jess looked into her eyes. There was nothing else she could do. She couldn't find the words to tell her. Instead she reached into bag and pulled out the plastic stick. She turned it over so her Mum could see the positive mark. Then she dropped it as her tears became torrents.

"Oh darling." Karen didn't know what to say but she instinctively pulled her daughter close and rocked her. "We can deal with this. We'll sort it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess rolled over in her bed and found herself wide awake as her stomach started screaming at her. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She didn't have time to lock the door before she was on her knees vomiting into the toilet. She didn't hear the footsteps but suddenly someone was on the floor beside her and there was a hand rubbing her back.

"It'll pass soon Jess. Promise." Karen pushed a glass of water in front of Jess and pulled her daughters hair back from her sweaty face. Jess nodded and took two deep breaths before pulling the flush handle. She took a piece of toilet roll to wipe her mouth before taking two gulps of water. She leant back on to her knees and leant in to her Mum who put her arms around her. She looked up at her Mum and found herself crying. "Sorry…" She pulled away and started wiping her eyes.

Karen put a hand on her arm. "We will talk about this sweetheart, but you need to stop apologising. What's done is done…" She took Jess' arms and helped her off the floor. "Now go get yourself dressed and I'll sort some breakfast.

…

Jess stood sideways looking into the mirror. As she ran her hand over her usually flat stomach she could feel and see a definite curve. It was barely there…but it was still there.

"Jess?" She turned around and saw Bex standing in the doorway. She pulled her school shirt on and smiled at her sister.

"You ok?"

Bex nodded. She sat down on the bed. "I wish you'd told me…"

Jess nodded. She could feel more tears welling up. "I only did the test that morning…I didn't want to believe it. It felt like if I told someone…anyone then it would be real." Jess finished buttoning her shirt before slipping the tie around her neck.

Bex stood up and hugged her sister. "I love you." She leant her forehead against Jess'. "How are you going to tell Dad?"

Jess laughed. "Good question. I think I'm going to ask Mum if we can either get him round here without Maria or do it in her office…I don't fancy Maria's opinion on how much of a slut I am again."

Bex nodded. There was no mistaking that Maria and Jess quite simply did not get on. However Jess hadn't told anyone quite how bad it was. A teenage pregnancy was not going to help that and all of them knew it.

…

"Ok kids I'll see you later." Karen turned the car off as they had pulled into the space. Bex and Harry grabbed their bags with shouts of 'Bye Mum' and dived out of the car to meet their friends. Jess stayed sat for a moment. Karen turned to her. "What's on your mind?"

Jess looked at her Mum…she couldn't get over how supportive she had been, Jess felt like she didn't deserve it. "I was wondering if we could talk at lunchtime…I mean with Dad…in your office, if you're not busy?"

Karen nodded. "As it happens I am completely free…I will check with him. I'll text you in morning break ok." She pulled Jess into a hug. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you Jess…I always will be."

Jess sniffed as the tears started again. "You shouldn't be…I've screwed up everything…they're all right. I am a slut."

Karen lifted her daughter's head and looked straight into her eyes. "No…you don't listen to any of them. You have dealt with this like an adult…you've faced up to it and you're not running away. We all make mistakes Jess…it's how we deal with them that makes us the people we are." She ran a hand down the side of Jess' face. "Now you have registration and I will talk to your Dad ok?"

Jess nodded and gave her Mum a final hug before getting out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess got up from her desk. It was the final lesson before lunch and her stomach was getting tighter and tighter. Her Mum had sent her a message during break letting her know that her Dad was free and they would be in the office at lunch time. As she put her things back into her bag she felt her hands shake. Bex put her hand on top of her sisters shaking ones.

"It'll be ok Jess…look how well Mum dealt with it."

Jess nodded. "I just…since Dad's been with Maria I haven't been able to gauge his reactions…" Jess broke off. She hated even mentioning Maria's name. She knew that Dad would have something to say about her not wanting Maria there. The usual line went. "Maria's part of my life now, and that means she's part of yours. We don't have any secrets." As far as she was concerned she wanted nothing to do with Maria, whether her Dad like it or not.

Jess picked up her bag, hugged Jess and left the classroom. She walked through the corridors and up the stairs to her Mum's office. She felt sick…Bex was right, her Mum had been amazing. Two years ago she wouldn't have worried about her Dad and she wouldn't have told her Mum…it was amazing how things had changed in a couple of years. She would never have believed that she would be so close to her Mum…or feel so far away from her Dad. She arrived at the door to the outer office and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Janeece smiled at her as she walked in. "Your Mum and Dad are just talking, they call you in a minute." Jess nodded and sat on one of the waiting chairs. What were they talking about? Probably her, she was sure that her Mum wouldn't have told him, that wasn't something she would do. Jess looked towards the door back into the school corridors. It would be so simple to walk out now and not have to do this. She could just not tell her Dad and leave him to work it out. It would become obvious soon enough. Then she thought back to this mornings conversation with her Mum. She was proud of how she had faced everything. She wanted to make her Mum proud. She could do this. She could do it for her Mum.

Her thought train was interrupted as Karen opened the door to her inner office. She smiled at Jess. "Come in sweetheart." Jess nodded and managed a smile back to her Mum before walking into the office.

Karen shut the door behind Jess and ran her hand across her youngest daughters back as she passed her. She was determined to remind Jess that she was there for her. Whatever happened. Jess sat on the second chair set up opposite her Mum's. Karen had taken her chair out from behind the large desk. She wanted to break the barrier between the group.

Jess looked towards her Dad and managed a small smile. "Hi Dad."

Charlie just nodded to her and then looked towards Karen. "Your mother tells me that it was your decision not to have Maria here." He looked towards Jess who nodded. Charlie sighed. "Maria isn't trying to be your Mum Jess. However she is my partner…and one of your teachers. Maybe we could call her in?"

"Dad I want to talk to you. Just you." Jess looked at her Dad. How had this already become about Maria. She didn't need reminding that his girlfriend had managed to get a teaching post in her school…the board had given her Mum no option…apparently she was one of 'the best' and that was what Waterloo Road needed.

Charlie nodded at his daughter. "Ok Jess."

Jess took a deep breath and looked towards her Mum who nodded at her. She looked back towards her Dad. "Dad I'm…well I'm…" She took another breath. "I'm pregnant." She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She knew that she wanted the baby but hearing herself admitting that she was pregnant out loud she gave her a shock.

Charlie sat still. He looked towards his daughter and then at Karen. "You knew about this?"

Karen nodded. "For a couple of days." She looked towards her daughter and smiled. "We've done a lot of talking."

Charlie laughed. "Talking…that's a lot of use now isn't it." He looked towards Jess. "Have you decided what to do?"

His blunt tone caught Jess by surprise. She nodded at him. "I'm keeping it Dad. I'm going to do this."

Charlie stood up and looked at Karen. "And you're condoning this…you're the BLOODY HEADTEACHER AND YOU'RE CONDONING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S TEENAGE PREGNANCY?"

Karen stood up. "She is our daughter Charlie, and yes I suppose I am 'condoning' it. If that what standing by Jess' decision means." She walked over to Jess and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should leave now Charlie."

Charlie looked at Jess and then back at Karen. "Fine…but we will be talking about this again…" He stood up and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Jess burst into tears and Karen crouched in front of her so she could give her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Jess." She stroked her daughters hair and held her close. She could feel the sobs running through Jess. Finally the sobs quietened down and Jess wiped her eyes.

"Maybe he's right Mum…"

Karen looked at her daughter. She ran a hand down one tear-stained cheek. "This is your decision Jess. No it's not the best situation to be in…but you're here now. I want this to be completely your decision, I will stand by you whatever you choose."

Jess felt another tear roll down her cheek. "I want to keep it Mum…I woke up this morning and it felt real…I feel like something's growing inside me…I can't get rid of it."

Karen nodded. "Sounds like you've made your decision sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess walked into the PSE lesson she was having and looked at the board. She had stayed in her Mum's office over break. Her Dad had sent a message saying that he had told Maria. Maria but the words 'safe sex' and 'contraceptives' jumped out from the board. She took a deep breath and went over to sit with Bex who squeezed her knee. Bex lent towards her and whispered. "Has he told her?"

Jess nodded and whispered back. "Guess that's what led to the change of lesson plan." She smiled, she was determined not to let this get to her. There was general chatter around the classroom. Everyone wanted to know why the lesson on drugs they were meant to be having had been changed.

Maria stood at the front of the classroom and coughed. The noise quietened. "As many of you seem to have noticed, the theme of todays lesson has changed. It has come to my attention that some of the students in Waterloo Road seem to think that they are old enough to be having sex but not old enough to use the correct protection…now as we all know this can lead to STI's and teenage pregnancy." She shot her look straight at Jess who sat tall in her chair. She wasn't going to let this get to her. It was her decision.

Maria turned back to the board and pulled up another slide that read. "Teenage Pregnancy." Jess looked to the ceiling. This was going to be a long hour.

"Teenage pregnancy not only effects the mother but the children. Jessica Fisher, can you tell me ways in which pregnancy in teenagers has a knock on effect."

Jess smiled. She could play this game. "None come to mind Miss…apart from stretch marks." Jess heard the people around her laugh.

Maria looked at her. "How about the increased chance of crime in the child…teenage pregnancy themselves…"

Jess nodded. "I'm pretty sure when I looked they were all present in non-teenage pregnancies too…in fact I read somewhere that teenage mums are better mums…" Jess looked Maria straight in the eye.

"Mmm…that would be debateable…since you are so defensive…would you keep a baby now Jess? Would you ruin your life for a child? Some may call that selfish."

Jess gulped as she felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes…she couldn't do this. Jess heard the people around her start whispering as they looked at her. They were looking…pointing.

"Come on Jess…" Maria carried on. "Anyone would think you had something to hide."

"Piss off." Jess looked up at the bitch her father was living with.

"Excuse me." Maria walked towards her.

"You heard me…crawl into a hole…" Jess looked down at the desk.

"Cooler. NOW!" Maria pointed out of the classroom.

Jess stood up and looked at her. "Pleasure…I'll learn more there." Then she spat at Maria's feet. She walked out of the class with Maria's shouts following her. She didn't hear anyone else. Instead she walked straight to the cooler and took a seat. She pulled out her English coursework and showed it to the English teacher in charge before getting on with it.

…

Jess heard the bell ring for lunch. She looked around and made the decision to stay. She was enjoying the coursework and she knew by now that most of the school would know that she was pregnant. The cooler seemed like the best option for now. She pulled out her timetable to check her final lesson. Maths…with her Dad…brilliant. The cooler once again seemed like the best option.

…

Karen walked through the corridors. She could hear the kids whispering. She felt that it was her fault. She should have kept Jess with her and never made her go to the lesson. She had refused to see Charlie and Maria. She had put Chris in charge for final lesson. She had decided that she was currently needed more as a Mum than a head-teacher. She had made a call to a private clinic and booked Jess in for a scan. It was the least she could do and she needed Jess to know that she stood by her decision. She stopped in front of the cooler. Only Jess was it there, not a surprise really when it was lunchtime and she had chosen to stay. Karen knocked on the door and dismissed the teacher in charge for the rest of lunch. She pulled up a chair beside Jess and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Mum…I just….I couldn't listen to any more." She heard Jess' voice crack.

"Sshh. Don't you dare apologise. I should have read the situation. I should never have let you go back into her class today." Karen pulled away from Jess and cupped her face in her hands. "I hope you don't mind…but I've booked you a scan for this afternoon…I thought it might make the day seem a bit brighter."

Jess smiled and flung her arms back around her Mum. Then she pulled away and Karen saw the tears rolling back down her cheeks. "I don't understand why you're being so nice to me…I screwed up…now Dad is mad with you as well and I've almost started warfare in your school." She hung her head down.

"Jess…you are my daughter…to me that means that I will always love you. I can't explain your Dad…but maybe he will change…I just know that I have to stand by your decisions…and that maybe I should have taken more care of you three through the divorce and everything else." This time it was Karen's turn to start crying. Jess hugged her back.

"I love you Mum."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess got out of the car and waited for her Mum to sort the parking. Karen walked back over and stuck in the ticket before walking with Jess into the hospital building.

It was all that Jess could do to stop herself from gagging. There was something about hospitals that always made her uneasy. She couldn't help but wonder how her Mum would react when she told her the plans Jess had been making to have the baby at home. She smiled at the thought as they stopped at the clinic for the scan. It was probably a good idea to get the scan done and everything confirmed before even tackling that subject. Karen nodded Jess towards the reception desk and she smiled before walking over.

The middle aged nurse looked up at her. Jess could see from her eyes what she was thinking, but it just made her more determined to do this and prove everyone wrong. "Jessica Fisher. I'm here for a scan." The woman nodded and directed her to the waiting area. Jess sat down and found herself nervously playing with her hands. Now they were here everything seemed suddenly more real. Karen reached across and placed a hand on top of Jess'.

"Everything is going to be fine." She gently squeezed Jess' hands.

Jess looked up at her suddenly worried. "You are coming in with me Mum…right…" She looked up at her Mum.

Karen laughed before leaning her forehead against Jess'. "Of course. Your brains is making some really funny suggestions today sweetheart."

Jess breathed out. She felt less alone. Feeling her Mum so close and being so supportive gave her a sense of calm she hadn't felt for a long time. She trusted her more than anyone else.

A woman dressed in a uniform with a clipboard stepped out from one of the surrounding doors. She looked down at the clipboard once more before looking around the waiting room. "Jessica Fisher."

Jess took a deep breath before standing up and nodding. She squeezed her Mum's hand tightly before they both followed the midwife into the scanning room. Jess wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she wasn't sure that it had been such a comfortable room in her mind. There was a sofa down the side and plants on the window-sill. Then she remembered that her Mum was paying for this scan privately. Maybe sofa's and plants were one of the differences between the NHS and the private sector?

"If you can hop up on to the bed for me Jess." Jess nodded and left her bag and coat with her Mum before sitting on the bed and swinging her legs around. She looked up at the currently blank screen. It was hard to believe that she was about to see her baby. The midwife walked moved Karen on to a chair next to Jess so she could hold her hand and see the screen.

"Are you ok Jess?" The midwife smiled as she bought a bottle of clear gel over from one of the cabinets.

Jess nodded. However her face told a different story.

The midwife laughed. "Maybe that was a silly question hey. Well I have to tell you that because this is the first scan and we don't know quite how many weeks you are that the baby may still be very small, but that's ok and we'll be able to figure out how many weeks you are from the scan."

Jess nodded at the woman. "Can I have a copy of the picture?"

"Of course sweetheart. I'm sure we can sort out an extra one for Grandma too if she would like."

Karen perked up at the mention of 'Grandma' stupid as it may sound, she hadn't yet linked the idea of Jess having a baby to her being a Grandma. "That would be really lovely, thank you."

The midwife nodded. "Well if you can lift your top up for me then Jess."

Jess did as she was told and lifted her top before undoing her jeans and pulling them down slightly.

"I'm sure you already know that this is going to be a little cold." The midwife smiled as she squeezed some of the gel onto Jess' stomach.

Jess gasped. She hadn't expected it to be quite that cold. However then she felt herself relax and she rested her head back onto the bed as she felt the probe move around her stomach.

The midwife kept moving the probe until she stopped and smiled at Jess. "There sweetheart, is your baby. From all the measurements I would put you at 6 weeks. Yep that looks about it, so six weeks."

Jess turned her head towards the screen. Now to some people they may have only seen a grainy black and white photo, but as the midwife pointed out different parts of the baby, Jess could see everything…that was her baby. She turned and looked at Karen who was sat with a tear running down her cheek. It wasn't long before Jess joined in. Once the scan was finished Jess was sorting herself out and the midwife was printing the scan photos. Jess turned towards her Mum. "I made the right decision Mum…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jess swallowed hard as her Mum pulled the family car into the school gates. It seemed quite clear to her that not all of the nausea was down to morning-sickness. Today was the verdict day of the Fisher's custody case and once Jess had dropped the kids at school she was driving to the courthouse. Both Charlie and Karen had applied for custody, however Jess had written a letter stating that she wished to stay with her Mum. She couldn't be in the house with her Dad…and Maria. Jess felt a rising lump as she thought back to Maria, one day she would talk about everything. If the custody case went the wrong way then it might be a day sooner than she had wanted.

Karen pulled into the parking case and looked round at her kids. She smiled before speaking. "I want you three to know that I love you all very much, I want whatever is best for you, and part of this is your decision. I wont stop any of you from seeing you Dad…whatever happens." Bex and Harry smiled back and gave her quick hugs and a kiss before jumping out of the car. However Jess stayed. Karen looked towards her youngest daughter. She knew in her heart that she was keeping secrets from her, but she had learnt that there was nothing gained from pushing. Her and Jess were becoming closer, and when Jess wanted to talk then she would.

"Mum…" Jess looked up at her Mum. There was so much she wanted to say, but she never knew where to start.

Karen smiled at her and ran a hand down her cheek. "I love you Jess. I just want you to remember that."

Jess felt herself sob. "I can't do it Mum…I can't live with him, or her. I meant every word of that letter…" Jess felt the tears run quicker, it wasn't surprising, her hormones were so messed up that she had found herself crying at a toilet tissue advert the previous night.

Karen pulled her into a hug and she stroked her hair before kissing her forehead. "One day Jess we need to talk about why." She squeezed Jess before gently holding her shoulders. "However just for today you need to be strong ok. I should be back at lunchtime."

Jess nodded. "Good job I don't have Maria until after lunch then." She laughed and her Mum nodded.

"Mmm, maybe try and stay out of the cooler though sweetheart?"

Jess nodded and kissed her Mum's cheek before jumping out the car. She waved before walking to meet Vicki.

Karen watched her daughter leave. She would never have believed that Jess' pregnancy would have bought them so close. For the first time in years she felt that she could count all three of her children as friends as well. She smiled as she watched the final kids walk into the building before reversing the car and leaving for the court.

…

Karen sat in the cold wooden benches and looked across at her ex-husband. Charlie sat with a smug look on his face. It made Karen feel sick. All she wanted was to be able to hug her children and tell them how sorry she was. It seemed completely wrong that the breakdown of her and Charlie's marriage had left so many repercussions on them. A groaning noise made her lift her head and she saw the judge coming back through the room. She stood up as he entered the room. He motioned for them to sit down before he started speaking.

"Karen and Charlie Fisher. We are here to decide the custody rights for your three children. I first start with Rebecca and Harry. It seems to be that they will be happiest and most settled in joint custody of the both of you. The time split between you will be decided in a mediation session. Now we come onto the case of Jessica. As you both know she has expressed a wish to remain in sole custody of her mother. However I have to take her teen pregnancy into account and suggest that leaving her in Karen's full custody may not be the correct thing at this time. For this reason I am also placing Jess in joint custody between the two of you." The judge nodded and the court were dismissed.

Out of the corner of her eye Karen watched the warm handshakes between Charlie and his solicitor. She couldn't move she felt numb. She hadn't even been able to get Jess what she had wanted. How was she going to tell her that she had failed her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jess walked into her Mum's office. "Hey." She sat on the edge of the sofa and smiled at her Mum.

Karen stood up and walked over to the door. She closed in and paused for a moment before walking to sit next to Jess. She put an arm around her before trying to get the words out. "I'm sorry Jess." Karen tried to stay composed but could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Jess looked towards her Mum and shook her head. "But I wrote them a letter. I told them that I wanted to be with you. I wont go…no one can make me."

Karen pulled her daughter close and held her. "It's only half the time Jess. Me and your Dad haven't finalised anything, you're all going to his tonight though. The custody agreement has to start straight away, but it will be ok…I promise."

Jess pulled away and looked at her Mum. "How will it be ok…" With that she stood up and ran out of the office flying down the corridor before Karen could chase her. Karen stood at the door to her office and watched her daughter run. There was nothing she could do or say to make this any better.

…

Jess sat in the toilet cubicle. She felt sick to her stomach. Her whole body shook as she thought again about what her Mum had said. This was her fault. If she hadn't got pregnant then she could have stayed her Mum. However she automatically felt guilty about blaming the bump. In her heart she knew that if she came clean about everything then no one would make her go, but she also knew that telling it now might may it all seem like an excuse to mean that she didn't have to stay with her Dad. No one would believe her. She looked down at her watch. Last lesson had started 5 minutes ago and she had Maria. Great. Jess stood up from where she was sitting. She wasn't going to take this sitting down and she was not going to run away from the bitch her father was with. She wiped her eyes, sorted her make up and got ready to face what was happening.

Jess turned the corridor before the classroom and looked at what was on the board. They had moved from the teenage pregnancy to drug abuse. Thankfully this was an area Jess had no knowledge, despite what certain people may believe. Jess knocked on the door before walking in and taking a seat. "Sorry Miss. I wasn't feeling very well." She got out her book before trying to relax into the chair.

"It's ok. You can make up the time with me after the lesson." Maria walked back towards the whiteboard. "Right Ronan. Can you name me three long term effects that cannabis abuse can have on the body?"

…

The final bell went and the sixth form class packed up their things and headed out of the classroom chattering. It was Friday and the bell meant it was now the weekend. Jess packed up with them and went to head out the door before she heard Maria calling her. She had forgotten that she was being kept behind. Jess turned around and walked back to her seat.

"Jess. We need to talk." Maria stood in front of the desk towering over where Jess was sat.

It was things like this that Jess hated, most of the other teachers in the school would at least come down to a level to talk to the kids. Not Maria, she liked to remind you that she was in charge, she could tower over you and make you feel small because as she liked to remind everyone. She was a teacher and that meant she was in charge. "About what?" Jess knew that she sounded coy, but there were so many things this 'chat' could be about.

"I think you know what Jess. Quite rightly the courts have awarded me and your father joint custody of the three of you."

"That's funny. I only ever heard my Dad's name mentioned in the custody agreement." Jess turned to look out the mirror. She was relieved to see that her Mum's car was still there.

"How dare you. I have tried with you Jess."

"Mmm…tried to hurt me, tried to tell me that I was never wanted, tried to humiliate me in front of everyone."

Maria turned slightly before slapping Jess clean across the face. The noise rang around the classroom and Jess felt the force of the blow cause tears to roll down her cheek. She went to wipe them away but her hand came back covered in blood. One of Maria's rings had cut her face. She looked up at the older woman, with anyone else Jess would have been out of there. However she had a baby to think about now, she needed to do this calmly.

"Now see what you made me do. We'll have to get that cleaned up." Maria walked over to get the first aid kit out. "We'll be having fish and chips tonight. Friday night tradition you see. It'll be nice, maybe we can rent a film."

Jess sat at the desk shocked to the core. How could the woman change so quickly?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on Jess, get in the car." Charlie looked at his younger daughter and motioned towards the back seat.

Jess looked from the car back to the entrance of the school. She knew that her Mum was still in there as she could see their car in the headteachers space. It seemed so wrong to be leaving in this other car. Jess sighed, she couldn't put it off forever. "Ok Dad." She got into the car next to Harry. She took one final look before she shut the door. There she was walking out of the front doors. Jess jumped back out the car and ran across the parking lot.

Karen saw Jess running towards her. She had tried to leave late enough that she wouldn't see them, but Jess seemed to have other ideas. Karen put down her two bags in times to catch Jess in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her tight and breathed in the familiar perfume. She could feel Jess shaking in her arms. Karen lifted Jess' face to hers. She placed a kiss on Jess' forehead. "I love you Jess, remember that, but you have to do this." Karen heard her voice cracked as she thought back to the day in court.

Jess nodded as her own tears fell, each one ran a faint black line down her cheek as her black mascara ran with the tears. Jess gave her Mum another hug. "Love you Mum." She didn't want to let go, she wanted to get into the dark blue Volvo and drive home. However that wasn't an option.

Karen gently prised her daughter off. "Now. Wipe your tears and keep your head up." She gently wiped the tears from under Jess' eyes. "And always remember how proud I am of you." Karen gave her another quick hug and then nodded back towards Charlie's car. Jess gave a smile and kissed her cheek before walking back over to her Dad's car.

…

The fish and chips had arrived and a film was playing on the tv. Charlie had nipped out to pick up some bits for the weekend. Jess kept looking down at the plate of food. She had so far managed to eat one chip. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but the greasy food was making her feel sick. Whether it was the baby or the fact she didn't want to be there she wasn't sure. One thing was for certain, she didn't plan on eating any of it. She finally placed her practically untouched food on the floor before leaning back to watch the film.

"Jess can I have a word." Maria's voice caught Jess off guard. She looked over to the woman and shrugged.

"Sure." Jess looked at her expecting her to say something. It would no doubt be about the uneaten food.

"In the kitchen." Maria stood up and walked out of the front room.

Jess watched her go and froze. The last time the two of them had been alone she had ended up being slapped. She didn't plan on letting that happen again. After five minutes Maria walked back into the room.

"I mean now Jess." She stood glaring to where Jess sat. When Jess didn't move again she picked up the remote and paused the film. Bex and Harry groaned before looking at Jess.

Jess looked at Maria and then at her siblings, great. She stood up and followed Maria into the kitchen. She lent against the side waiting for the explosion.

Maria stood on the opposite side of the kitchen. "How dare you treat me and your father like this Jessica."

Jess wanted to laugh. No one called her 'Jessica.' Occasionally when she was small and had done something wrong. However she kept her face straight. She didn't want to wind the woman up.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jess looked away from Maria. What was she meant to say? They all knew that she didn't want to be here. They didn't really want her here.

"I'm talking to you Jess."

Jess looked at the older woman. "I wasn't hungry." She pulled out one of the chairs around the central table and sat down. She got the feeling she would be here for a while.

Maria walked over and slammed her hand down on the table. Jess jumped. "Not good enough! You will eat the dinner we bought for you."

Jess kept looking down. Again the hand slammed down on the table, this time Jess was ready for it and didn't move an inch. She wasn't going to let the woman frighten her. Maria walked from the room and Jess breathed out. She put her head in her hands. There were suddenly steps and the plate of fish and chips were slammed down in front of her.

"EAT IT." Maria shouted down at her.

Jess didn't speak she just shook her head. Suddenly Maria grabbed her mouth and forced a chip into it. Jess felt the grease around her lips and her stomach churning at the thought of the food. She wouldn't do it. Maria looked down at her and sneered. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." She shut Jess' mouth and covered her nose.

Now Jess was panicking she couldn't breathe. There was no choice. She had to swallow three times to force the chip down her throat. Maria released her and Jess found herself coughing. She could feel it rising but Maria was blocking her path to the sink. She didn't hear anything being said to her. Suddenly she was sick across the table and Maria. She gagged again and again. She knew that Maria was screaming at her but she couldn't stop. The tears mixed with the vomit and her mouth was burning. She looked up through her stinging eyes just in time to see the hand swinging for her face. She didn't hear any pain, just the sound of skin on skin vibrating around the room.

Jess stood from the chair and ran to the front door. She pulled the handle and nothing happened. It had been locked with a key from the inside. There was no way of getting out of the house. Instead she ran to the only room in the house with a lock. Once inside the bathroom she locked the door. Her ear was still ringing from the impact, there was a strange taste in her mouth. She looked in the mirror and saw blood spilling from her cut lip. Sitting on the pushed down toilet seat she sobbed. What was she going to do? Then from the corner of her eye she saw the pack of razor blades. The next few minutes were all a blur, next thing she was back on the toilet with a blade in her hand. She rolled back a sleeve. She didn't feel any pain, only relief as the bright red blood bubbled against her skin. She relaxed as she felt the tension leave her body. Finally she sat on the floor and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jess woke with a start to banging on the door. It took her a moment to remember the night before. Looking around she saw the razor blade and the bloody tissue, her wrist ached. "Hang on." What was she going to do. She cleared up the 'evidence' quick as she could before looking in the mirror. Her cut lip had clotted together. There was a bruise forming under her eye. Some concealer from the cupboard and lip balm tidied it up to some extent. Finally she opened the door.

Harry was jumping from one foot to another. "I hate having sisters." He dived into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jess found it amusing that he hadn't even realised she was wearing the same clothes from last night. She pushed the door to her 'bedroom' open and changed into her nightclothes before getting into bed.

…

She only slept for a couple of hours. When she woke again she realised that it was only Saturday. She wouldn't be going back to her Mum's until Monday. She couldn't help but cry at the thought of being stuck for another two days. Her face felt twice it's usual size, no doubt Maria would have told her Dad a cock and bull story about her falling over, or walking into something. She reached and looked at her phone, there was two text messages waiting. The first one from Mum. "_Morning sweetie, missing you. Hope all is going better than you expected. Love you. Mum." _Jess didn't reply, she didn't know what to say. The second message was from Josh. _"Oh you. Where was my text last night? Do you fancy doing something today? Dad is on a course…boring…. :P Hugs. J." _Jess had to smile, Josh was the year below her but having parents who were teachers gave them something in common and she enjoyed his company. She quickly text back saying she would love to. Within ten minutes they had arranged to meet for a coffee in Rochdale. Jess felt a massive weight leave her chest. She was sure Josh could be persuaded to go shopping, that meant she could waste nearly a whole day.

…

Everyone had still been asleep when Jess had left the house. She was running slightly later than she planned as her make up had taken longer than normal to cover the bruising that was starting to show around her cheek. She hadn't woken them, the note on the kitchen table explained everything. She had shut the front door and walked the short distance into the town centre. Josh was waiting outside their usual coffee shop and he met her with a hug. Jess didn't want to let go, but she did. He didn't need to know quite how upset she was.

They quickly went inside and ordered before they sat down at a table. "So." Josh looked straight at her. "You promised to keep me updated…"

Jess nodded. "Sorry." She tried to smile at him. "I just lost track of time. She looked down at the table. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't…not yet.

"So you had an argument then? Josh reached across the table and lifted part of Jess' fringe out of the way. He could see the bruising even through her make up. "Jess that's abuse…she can't keep getting away with it."

Jess felt a tear well in her eye. She knew that it was 'abuse' but the word stuck in her throat. The tension had been growing ever since the day Jess announced to the school that Maria was 'shagging her Dad.' Of course there were parts of her that regretted it, but she was young and angry. It had after all been true, however the relationship had got worse since then. Shouting, text messages, emails, pushing and then hitting. The most stupid thing was that everyone knew Jess as being strong, she wouldn't let anyone put her down. Yet when it came to Maria she felt so weak, some may have put it down to the pregnancy. Jess thought it was different, she was scared of losing her Dad. She knew deep down that he had already made his decision, but she wanted to put it off, she didn't want to hear him choose Maria over his own daughter. She still loved him…even if he didn't care about her.

Josh broke her thought. "Jess you have to talk to someone about this…it wont just go away. Your Mum needs to know…"

Jess shook her head. "She can't do anything, if it comes out now then it will just look like a teenage girl making up lies because she got pregnant and the custody agreement didn't go her way…I can't do that Josh." She felt tears well in the corner of her eye, she blinked to clear them.

Josh nodded. "Ok…but promise you'll keep talking. You can always stay at ours…"

Jess looked at him. "How about tonight?"

Josh smiled. "A night of chick flicks and popcorn it is then."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jess was definitely of the opinion that every girl needed their gay best friend. She knew that it sounded completely clichéd but it was true. After ok-ing it with his Dad Josh had taken her home no questions asked. He didn't push her into talking about what had happened. They stopped by blockbusters on the way back for some films and then Tesco's for pizza's and junk food. Now they were sitting in the Clarkson kitchen waiting for the food to cook and discussing films. Jess had turned her phone off, she had sent Bex a message to say she was ok but that was it. She wasn't staying at her Dad's tonight, and that was final.

"Do you want to ring your Mum? Let her know that you're here?" Josh spoke as he put a class of coke down in front of Jess.

She slowly shook her head. "No, because if she knows that I'm here and doesn't tell them then that starts a whole different set of problems." Jess looked up as Tom walked into the room he smiled at her before speaking.

"Jess, I guess things aren't great at your Dad's….but you should probably let him know where you are…he'll be worried."

Jess didn't say a word, she didn't know where to start. Like so many times in the past couple of days she felt a tear well in the corner of the eye. She tried to brush it away, but Tom saw. He pulled out the chair next to hers and sat next to her.

"Look Jess. I know that I'm your teacher, but I'm also your Mum's friend, and Josh's Dad…which I guess means that I'm your friend by default." He nudged her. "Sorry about that, but I'm worried about you." He reached towards her and lifted part of her fringe. As the make up had faded during the day, the bruising around Jess' eye had become more visible.

Jess pulled away, this time the tears started harder. This time she tried to speak. "I don't know what to do…I can't be at my Mum's…and I'm scared to be at my Dad's…"

Tom pulled her into a hug. He had grown to know the teenager through Josh and he knew that beneath the tough exterior was a lovely, and vulnerable girl. "You can stay here tonight, and I wont make you do anything. I'll text your Mum and let her know that you're safe…ok?" Jess looked up and nodded.

"Thankyou."

…

Jess woke up on Sunday morning and stretched out. She turned to the looked and gasped. Half past three. She knew that she had been tired but that was mad. Then she remembered that her Friday night had been spent on the bathroom floor, that may have explained her being quite so tired. She got washed and dressed before going downstairs. Josh and Tom were talking around the table. They both smiled as she came down. Tom stood up.

"I was just talking about waking you up, sorry. We both thought that you could do with the sleep. You seemed shattered yesterday."

Jess smiled. "I haven't slept that well in a while."

Tom nodded. "I had guessed that much. Now you're down I was going to make some food. Cheese and tomato sandwiches do you?"

Jess nodded, she had realised that her stomach was making strange noises. "That would be cool." She pulled out a chair and sat opposite Josh.

He smiled at her. "I don't want you to go back…I'll just worry about you. It seems so wrong that you can't be with your Mum."

Jess shrugged. "Serves me right for getting pregnant hey." Jess looked down, her tight top clung to the bump that was definitely getting bigger. Soon she would look properly pregnant, instead of just fat.

Josh shook his head. "It's not fair though…"

Tom walked over with the sandwiches. "Jess I was thinking, maybe if you would like to then you can stay here again tonight. I know we might have to pop out to get some stuff…"

Jess looked at him. "Do you mean it?"

Tom nodded. "I'm worried about you Jess…I don't think I could send you back there knowing that…well knowing that you might be in danger."

Jess stood up and hugged him. "Thankyou." He hugged her back.

"It's a pleasure Jess. Now eat up and then we'll go and find some shower gel that doesn't smell of boys. Jess smiled before settling to eat her sandwich, she suddenly felt that there was nothing to worry about. She would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was Monday morning, Jess knew that her Mum would have gone into school early to make sure everything was ok. Tom drove her round to her house where she could quickly change into her uniform. Bex was bringing her school bag with her and she had made sure that her hair and make up were done. She locked the door and jumped back into the car. "Thank for doing this Tom."

Tom smiled at her. "It's ok. I've enjoyed having you around, I think you might need to talk to your Mum today though, I reckon she might have some questions."

"Yeah…just a few…I'm more worried about Dad and Maria…"

"There is that…I'll drop you as close to the entrance as I can so you can go in and meet Bex in the common room, that way you should be ok…"

…

Jess jumped out of the car next to the doors to the school. She had already said thanks to Tom over and over again. He drove away to park in his normal space while her and Josh walked towards the sixth form common room. She pushed open the door and was greeted by Bex rushing towards her for a hug.

"I missed you Jess…it's been awful…" Jess hung tight to her sister, she had felt awful about leaving her and Harry, but at the same time she knew that she had to do it.

"I'm sorry….I just couldn't deal with it…what did they say?" Jess pulled away slightly. She had been careful to make sure that her make-up covered her bruise. It had started fading slightly now. She really didn't want any questions yet. Maybe it had been a one off, maybe now her Dad would make more of an effort to make her stay round and they could get on better.

"Not much…Maria said that you'd had an argument and stormed off. Dad ending up having an argument with Mum down the phone, he even drove round there to check that you weren't there…" Bex stopped. "You have spoken to Mum right?"

Jess slowly shook her head. "I sent her a text to let her know that I was alright…I couldn't tell her where I was though…then she would have had to tell Dad and I couldn't go back there this weekend…I couldn't deal with Maria going on ab out what a let-down and disappointment I am."

Bex nodded. "You really should talk to Mum…she'll be worried about you…and I'm pretty sure that Dad wants a word to." Bex rubbed her sisters arm. They both knew that she would get a talking to from both parents.

Jess smiled back at her. "I'm waiting for Mum to come and find me…I've missed her…Dad on the other hand I may keep avoiding for a bit."

"That might be hard…pretty sure you've got maths with him second lesson."

Jess quickly pulled her timetable from her bag and ran her finger down the column for Mondays lessons. Bex was right, maths second with her Dad…but didn't that mean. "Perfect…Dad second and Maria fourth for general studies…could this day get any better?"

Bex laughed before nodding towards the door where Karen stood looking towards her daughters. "Good question."

Karen pushed open the door and walked over to where they were standing. "Jess…we need to talk, when are you free?"

Flicking her timetable back open Jess double checked. "You can have first, third…or even fourth."

Karen checked her clock. "Well how about now then? I have a meeting later that I can't move." Jess nodded before giving Bex a quick hug and following her Mum out of the common room.

…

Karen shut the door to her office before sitting on one end of the sofa. Jess sat on the other. Karen looked towards her youngest daughter. "What happened this weekend Jess? Neither me or your Dad knew where you were? I mean I know now that you were at Tom's…but we didn't have a clue."

Jess nodded. "I know…I just, well I couldn't tell you where I was because you would have to tell Dad, and I didn't tell him because I didn't want to go back there…" She started picking under her nails.

Karen put a hand on top of hers. "I understand that, but Jess the courts have settled a custody agreement…you have to stay with your Dad at weekends. If you don't then they may re-assess what's going on…" Karen broke off. She had already spoken to Tom that morning who had told her he was worried about Jess…more specifically the relationship between Maria and Jess. "I spoke to Tom…he's worried about you." Karen lent forward and gently lifted Jess' fringe. Even through the layers of make up the bruising was slightly visible. "Did she do that?"

Jess turned away, she didn't want to talk about it. Her wrists had started pounding… "Yeah…but she lost her temper…I guess I pushed too far."

"That's no excuse for violence Jess…I need to talk to her."

"No Mum…she's my teacher as well, and she could make things nasty for everyone. She'll say that I made it up to change the custody agreement. I'll try again next weekend…I promise."

Karen nodded. She wasn't happy about it, but she needed to respect what Jess wanted. "Ok…but you let me know the second anything else happens. You're my little girl Jess…I want to look after you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jess walked into the maths lesson. Her Dad was stood at the front watching his class go in. His eyes settled on Jess, she turned away and walked to her seat. She really just needed to settle down and get on with it. She had fallen behind in the past couple of weeks and her grades had slipped. Jess knew that she could do better, she also knew that if she could lift her grades then there was more chance of the joint custody agreement being lifted.

The lesson came to an end and Jess packed up her things hoping to escape. Charlie had other ideas and managed to get in between her and the door. "You didn't come back Jess…"

Jess nodded. "I was safe…"

"That's not the point Jess…we agreed a custody agreement that means you have to stay at mine two nights a week. You haven't stayed one yet."

Jess shrugged. "Surely that's my choice?" She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to give in.

"I've spoken to my solicitors Jess…you have to stay the two nights. I want you to come to mine tonight. There's no point in running to your Mum, she knows what the agreement was and she should have made you stay."

"This is nothing to do with Mum…I didn't want to stay at your house. I didn't stay at Mums and she didn't know where I was." Jess crossed her arms.

"That's not the point yet…it doesn't matter where you were…it wasn't my house. If you don't stay then they will have to have another look at the custody agreement…your choice…but you stand to lose a lot."

Jess felt her eyes welling up, she knew that he was right. There was no point in arguing. She nodded. "I'll see you after school then." She picked up her bag and left the room.

Jess felt the tears streaming down her face and the mascara was blurring her vision, she knew that everyone was looking at her, she started running through the corridor looking for the nearest toilet. Suddenly she ran straight into a warm body and felt the arms come around her. She looked up and saw Rob holding her. "Come on sweetie, lets get you a cup of tea."

She nodded and let Rob guide her gently towards his office, he pushed open the door and sat her down in the comfier of the two chairs. Jess' body was still shaking slightly through the sobs. Yet there was something about Rob that made her feel safe. She knew that her Mum was happy with him, and her Bex and Harry liked him a lot. He walked over and handed her a cup of tea.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Jess nodded and took a deep drink of the sweet tea. "Dad says I have to stay at his for the next two nights."

Rob nodded. "Mmm…your Mum did say that you had gone AWOL this weekend.

"I didn't mean to worry her…" Jess looked up from the cup of tea. She didn't want Rob to think that she was a complete bitch, she had never meant to hurt her Mum.

"She understands why you did…was your Dad difficult?" Rob reached out and passed Jess a couple of chocolate biscuits.

She smiled at him. "Not really…he just basically told me that I had to stay with him and that there was nothing to discuss…I have to stay with him two nights a week or the custody agreement isn't being met and they might have to change it…" Jess felt her voice break as the realisation of not being able to go home tonight.

Rob nodded. "Jess…it wont be forever. You just have to play by the rules, keep your head down and we can fight this…I promise."

Jess nodded. "I know…not easy with her around though…don't suppose you have any odd jobs that need doing lesson four?"

Rob laughed. "You have general studies I take it? I'm pretty sure that avoiding Maria's lesson isn't going to make tonight any easier sweetheart."

"No. You're probably right with that one." Jess stood up. Her tears had dried and she felt stronger. There was something about Rob that always seemed to calm her down. Not only did he talk a lot of sense, but she also had a lot of respect for him, which wasn't something she could always say about her biological Dad.

Rob looked at her. He held out his arms. "Come here."

Jess stepped forward into his hug. There wasn't anything awkward about it, in fact it seemed to confirm how much she trusted him. "Seems like Mum's got good taste in men…well sometimes." She looked up at him. "Sometimes it would be so much easier if…"

Rob didn't let her finish the sentence. "He's trying Jess…you need to give him another chance. That doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere, but the last thing your Mum needs if for Charlie to start mouthing off about her trying to bring another man in to replace him."

"Ok." Jess nodded and pulled away. "Will you give Mum a hug for me, I can't do the big goodbye again, I just wont go if I do."

Rob nodded. "Of course, and you know that you can phone or text her…or me." He smiled before playfully punching her arm. "Now, do you think you can manage the rest of the day without a visit to the cooler."

"I think I might just be able to do that." Jess smiled at him before leaving the office. She felt up to anything, even a general studies lesson with the woman who had tried to ruin her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jess sat through the general studies without saying a word. She barely lifted her head. She had already text her Dad to let him know that she would be staying at his for the next two nights, she guessed that he had already passed the message on to Maria. That would explain the permanently smug look plastered across the teachers face. Jess couldn't help but wonder whether she was already plotting how to make her life a misery for the next two days.

The bell finally rang and Jess left the class. She had done as she had promised Rob and kept her head down. She was unusually quiet for the rest of the day, she kept away from most of her friends as well as Bex. She didn't want to talk to them about anything, she knew that as soon as she started talking then everything was likely to come out. As soon as the final bell went she headed outside and waited by the car her Dad and Maria shared. She was careful to look away from the entrance. Finally her Dad and Maria arrived and opened the car. Jess put her bag in the boot and got in. She had left things at their house when she had met Josh, so there was no need to go home and fetch anything. Jess couldn't help but think that was a good thing, she wouldn't have wanted to come away again.

"I have to go out tonight Jess, there's a PTA meeting I have to be at, but Maria is in, we thought you could have a girlie film night with some pizzas." Charlie looked at his youngest daughter in his mirror.

Jess nodded. She tried to force a smile, yet inside she was screaming, she had just about managed to get her head around the idea of staying at her Dad's for the weekend, but being left alone with Maria was a whole different thing…

Maria spoke for the first time. "I've made sure that there's some ice cream in the fridge, I didn't know what your favourite was…so I bought a selection." She laughed looking round at Jess. "I'm sure there'll be something you like."

Jess nodded. "Sound great."

Charlie smiled at Jess again. "See I knew that all you two needed was some time to get to know each other. I'm sure by the time I get back you'll be getting along like a house on fire."

Maria laughed in the passenger seat next to him. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee.

…

Charlie reached down and kissed Jess on the forehead. "See you later love." He went over and kissed Maria before walking out of the living room. Jess heard the front door shut, she felt her body tense up straight away. They were alone…

Maria stood up from the seat. "You were really rude this weekend Jess…I was only trying to talk to you."

Jess sat in the seat, her eyes were focused on the floor. She knew that Maria was trying to provoke her, she wanted a reaction. Well Jess was determined not to give her one, she was going to be strong.

"I'm talking to you Jessica. I'm expecting an apology for your behaviour this weekend. How are we meant to get along when you're not being reasonable?"

Still Jess kept her gaze fixed on the floor. She felt her stomach muscles tighten, she had the urge to be sick. Then she remembered the baby growing in her stomach. There was the reason to be strong. If she could get through this then she could do anything. Suddenly Maria had her face in a tight grip she was squeezing her cheeks and forced Jess to look up. The action had caught Jess by surprise and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I want an apology Jess."

Jess grimaced as the grip became tighter. She just about managed to force one word from her clenched teeth. "Tough." Maria's other hand flew through the air and slapped the skin on Jess' face.

"This can be very simple Jess, or very hard. I don't think that I'm being unreasonable." She released Jess' face. "Now…all I need is one sorry." She took a step backwards and folded her arms.

Jess saw an opportunity and ran, she knew that there was no point in even trying the front door, her key was upstairs, instead she ran up the stairs and into her room, she slammed the door and sat against it. She heard Maria chase her, but she couldn't get to her, she couldn't get through. Maria kept banging on the door. Jess covered her ears and hummed to herself. She wanted the noise to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jess woke suddenly as she heard someone banging against the door. She felt most parts of her body ache, her hands were wrapped protectively around her stomach. Again the banging started and she felt the door vibrate behind her.

"Jess. Open this door." Her Dad's voice came through clearly. She had never been able to read her Dad's voice like she could her Mum's. She didn't know whether he was on the other side waiting to shout at her, or to hug her. She gently pushed herself off the floor. She found it hard taking her hands away from her stomach. While she was touching the 'just there' bump everything seemed ok. There was a future and it looked good. She pushed down the door handle and opened the door. Charlie stood infront of her with his arms crossed. "So do you want to explain what the hell is going on?"

Jess looked at him. "I don't know what you mean…"

Charlie nodded. "Oh really. So I come back from my meeting to find Maria distraught because you've been screaming at her all evening about her not being your Mum, and you don't know what's going on."

Jess found it hard not to react, she should have guessed that this would be turned onto her. "It wasn't like that Dad."

"Really Jess…then how do you explain Maria being scared to stay in her own house. We've tried so hard Jess, we want you to be here and part of our lives. Why are you making it so difficult?"

Jess shrugged. She could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Why couldn't he see what she was really like?

"Right. Well I need to go and see your Mum. You need to go downstairs and apologise to Maria, then you're going to sit with her and eat the dinner she made for you."

"Ok…" Jess walked out of the room and followed her Dad down the stairs. She had to give Maria credit for being a good actress, she had bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. Her hands were shaking and she jumped when she heard them come into the room.

"Jess has something to say." Charlie pushed his daughter forward.

Jess took a deep breath. She just needed to make it sound convincing. "I'm sorry for shouting." She looked up and caught her eyes.

Maria nodded. "It's probably my fault, I mean maybe we've been pushing too hard."

Charlie stepped forward. "No. I'm not letting you take the blame." He looked towards Jess. "I'm going to talk to your Mum about you and the baby. I don't see how you can expect to look after it when you are struggling so much with everything else. You're just too young Jess."

Jess looked up. Was he being serious? He thought that he could just go round to her house and persuade her Mum that their daughter should have an abortion. It was only because Jess knew that her Mum was on her side that she didn't walk straight out of the house.

Charlie walked over and kissed Maria before kissing Jess on the cheek. "It's for the best Jess. I promise." He grabbed his coat and left them standing there.

Jess looked up at the ceiling. She imagined herself back to her Mum's. She would be curled up on the sofa watching some cheesy programme. Harry would be making everyone laugh with a stupid commentary, and they would all be happy.

"Right. You will eat this dinner." Maria walked over and grabbed Jess' arm before pulling her into the kitchen. She pushed her onto a seat and put pressure on her shoulders.

Jess knew that she couldn't move without risking falling over, and as Maria knew all too well, Jess wouldn't risk falling over in case the baby got hurt. Jess realise that she had no choice, so she slowly started eating the dinner.

…

The front door banged. Jess was still trying to finish the stone cold dinner with Maria watching her. Of course as soon as they heard the door Maria stepped away from Jess and put a smile on her face.

Charlie came into the kitchen and flung his coat. "Your mother doesn't know what she is thinking about. You're 16, how will you cope with a baby?"

Maria placed a hand around Charlie's waist. "She's not thinking about Jess Charlie, she's only thinking about herself. She doesn't care about her children the way you do."

Charlie nodded. "Well that's why I need to see you Jess. You need to know that there are other options for you."

Jess wanted to be sick. She could feel the cold dinner rising in her throat. She knew that they were still talking at her, she didn't hear it, she was suddenly doubled over and vomiting the dinner over the kitchen floor. Once she started she couldn't stop. It felt as though all the anger was flowing out of her. Why didn't her Dad understand her?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Tuesday evening. While some people would have been thrilled about a day off school, Jess was devastated. She seemed to have picked up a bug and had spent most of the night throwing up. There was no way she was in a fit state to go to school and she knew it, it didn't mean that she had to like it. She had spent most of the day curled up on the sofa. She had been constantly texting Bex, and occasional ones to Harry, Josh and her Mum. She didn't need anyone to worry about her.

Maria had come home after school, but her Dad had needed to stay behind and help run extra GCSE classes before helping plan the maths challenge event that was happening in the school next year. This meant that Jess had been left with Maria. They had sat through dinner with very little talking. Jess had realised that if she could keep her head down then there was nothing to get shouted at for.

Now Maria had got the ironing board out and was going through the pile of things. Jess was watching some documentary on TV. Her mood had improved because she was going home tomorrow, she had already decided that if she could do this once a week for six months then she would be seventeen and she could reapply to live with her Mum due to the baby.

"Jess where's your school shirt?" Jess' dreaming was interrupted by Maria's sharp tones.

"In the washing machine. I'll iron it tomorrow morning." She didn't look up from the programme. She didn't see any need.

"Why is it not in my ironing pile? I'm doing the ironing now."

Now Jess did look up. "Sorry, I didn't realise, I would have made sure it was down here ready otherwise. It's ok though. I don't mind doing it tomorrow."

"You might now, but I do. This is my house and I choose the rules. How dare you think that you can do as you please." She had put the iron down. Jess looked at her face. She didn't understand why she hated her so much.

"I'm sorry. I'll go and put the kettle on." Jess got off the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. It seemed like the safest place to be at the minute.

Then Maria flipped. "THIS IS MY HOUSE…YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND NOT AS YOU PLEASE." She suddenly grabbed then iron from the board and swung it.

Jess saw her swing the iron, but she didn't think to move. Then the iron crashed into her ribs with a sickening crack. She didn't feel anything for a minute, then the searing pain started to coarse through her body. She looked down and saw the burn mark where her top was stuck to the skin. She didn't realise that she was crying until she saw the drops on the carpet. All she could think about was the baby…had she hurt the baby?

"Now look what you make me do. Your Dad's going to be angry when he gets back."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just been assaulted and already Maria was talking about how it was her fault, and how angry her Dad was going to be with her. Jess knew she couldn't leave yet, but that didn't mean she had to stay down here. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She shut her door before wedging things underneath it so they couldn't open it from the outside. The she started peeling her top away from her skin.

Though she wanted to scream she didn't. She didn't want to give Maria the satisfaction or anymore ammunition. Slowly the fabric came away, however it took several layers of skin with it. The bruising around the wound had started and the burnt flesh was bright pink. The longer she waited, the more pain she could feel. Her ribs ached and she had to guess that the crack she heard was the crack of a rib. Gingerly she lay down on her bed. Her body was throbbing and the only way she could think to make it go away was sleep…but then she remembered the razor in her drawer. That would make her feel better, it would make her relax…it would be better for the baby. Ten minutes later with her fresh wounds covered Jess lay in bed crying about what she had done…but eventually she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jess practically jumped from the car as it pulled to a stop, she didn't say goodbye to either of them. Instead she ran into the school and to the common room. Her ribs were screaming at her, but she didn't care. She was free again. Bex was waiting in the common room and they hugged. Jess felt normal again…everything was ok.

…

The day seemed to stream by, and before Jess knew it they were at lunch. She was sat with Bex, Josh, Ronan and Vicki. She was desperate to catch up on everything she had missed, and they were happy to help her out. However something wasn't right. The dinner was lasagne which was usually her favourite, but she couldn't taste it. Then she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She gently rubbed it, hoping that it would go away, but it didn't. She stood up from the table and ran from the canteen. She ran straight to the nurse and was in floods of tears by the time the nurse took her in and sat her on the bed they had set up. Jess could barely speak through the tears. However she did manage to get out. "Baby…pain….stomach."

That was enough for the nurse to understand. She gently got Jess to lie down before lifting her top. It wasn't until Jess heard the nurses gasp that she remembered the burn, yet she was too tired to move or protest. The door swung open and a concerned Karen stood there. She took one took at Jess and then the burn on her stomach before walking over and kissing Jess on the forehead. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." She took one of her hands and stroke her forehead as the nurse finished the examination.

"The babies ok Jess…but you're not. You have a third degree burn on your stomach and at least two broken ribs. I think you need to go to hospital and get yourself checked out…they can do more thorough tests than me."

Jess didn't really care about what was going on with her…the baby was ok. In her mind nothing else mattered. She knew that the nurse was talking to her Mum. There nurse went to make the call to the hospital and Karen came back over. "Jess…I need to ask you something."

Jess nodded. There were only so many things this could be.

"Was this." Karen gestured towards the burn. "Well was that Maria?"

Jess nodded. There was no lying any more…she needed them to know, they needed to know. Yet the next question was not one that she was expecting. Karen lifted one of her wrists and rolled back her sleeve and chunky jewellery. She didn't seem shocked at the cuts she found. "Did you do this to yourself?"

Jess found it harded to answer the second question. Again the tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she couldn't lie to her Mum. She nodded before flinging her arms around her Mum and sobbing into her shoulder.

Karen breathed out. "I'm so sorry Jess…I should have known…I should have protected you." She stroked her daughters back. "It's ok now Jess…I wont let her do it again. You're staying with me."

"I love you Mum." Jess sniffed as she pulled away. "I didn't know how to tell you…I was worried that you wouldn't believe me."

Karen found herself crying. "Oh sweetheart, I should have been there, I knew that you weren't happy…I've just been so caught up with me and Rob."

Jess shook her head. "Don't do anything stupid Mum. We all love Rob and he makes you so happy."

Karen nodded. "I know…I think I love him too."

Jess smiled. "I should hope so too." She reached up and wiped her tears. "We should probably go and get me checked out then…do you think they'll give me a scan?"

Karen laughed. "Well if they don't, then I'll sort out another one." She gave Jess another quick hug before she went to get her things and let Chris know he was temporarily in charge because right now her priority was her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jess didn't want to take her hands away from her bump. The doctors had checked and seemed to think that the baby was ok…but she didn't want to believe it. They were bringing down an ultrasound to make sure. Jess however wasn't ok. X-Rays had confirmed that she had three cracked ribs and the burn was at high risk of infection.

She had been cleaned up and the wound properly dressed. However due to the open nature of the burn she needed clean dressings morning and night and check ups every five days until it was clear. More upsettingly for Jess she hadn't been able to wear a bra since the burn. She felt uncomfortable and didn't want anyone to see.

"Sweetheart you'll be ok…no one will notice." Karen stroke the stray piece of hair hanging down Jess' face behind her ear.

"Yeah right, come on Mum…everyone knows that something's happened, they'll be looking for every little detail…not to mention the fact that they're getting bigger all the time at the minute." Jess didn't want to pretend that this was all going to go away. It was quite obvious that there was tension between her and Maria, everyone had seen her leave the canteen…they weren't stupid. All it would take would be for someone to figure it out and the school would know within the hour.

"Well we will sort something out. Once you're discharged we'll go and get one of those stick on ones or something."

Jess laughed. "Thanks." She really apprectiated how much her Mum was trying to help.

"Come on Jess. They make bra's for people who've had surgery. I'm sure there'll be something that'll work."

Jess nodded. Then the nurse pushed the ultrasound through. Jess felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She had seen so many programmes where it had come to the ultrasound and they hadn't been able to find the baby…what if that happened to her. She knew that she was young, but she felt the baby growing, and it was part of her now…she was going to be a Mum.

This time Jess was expecting the cold sensation of the gel. She tried to relax but she couldn't take her eyes from the screen. Finally the nurse settled on the shape and Jess realised it was her baby. She couldn't help but cry. Her tears rolled even faster when the nurse tuned the speakers into the babies heartbeat.

"From these measurements I would say you're about 11 weeks. Does that sound right?"

Jess nodded, she had been working out her dates from the last scan and that sounded spot on. The nurse finished up and printed a picture before wheeling the equipment out of the bay.

Jess couldn't take her eyes from the scan. She kept running her finger over the small figure that was her baby. Karen stretched her arm around her daughter and pulled her in close. "I'm so proud of you Jess."

Jess sniffed. "I don't know why…I didn't tell you…and this." She lifted her arms. That was the second thing that the doctors had been talking about. They believed that due to Jess' self-harming that she should see a concellour. Jess knew that they were probably right, but she needed to think about it first.

Karen kissed her daughters head before pulling her closer. Jess could hear her Mum trying to keep back the sobs. "You have been amazing. You told me…well you told me everything, and no matter what you've stuck by your decision…how could I not be proud to have a daughter like you?"

Jess didn't say anything. She didn't know what to stay. Instead she just let herself become comfortable in her hug. There was something comforting about the smell of her Mum. While hugging her she felt safe, she felt like she belonged.

Karen looked at her watch. "Right you, the doctors have said that they can discharge you tonight, as long as I promise to do your dressing…if that's ok?"

Jess knew that Karen was asking because she wouldn't be able to wear a bra while she was doing it, but for some reason that didn't seem to bother her any more. Her Mum had seen her at her lowest, and now she felt closer to her than ever. "You know it's fine Mum…I wouldn't want anyone else doing it."

Karen nodded. "Come on then sweetie. Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Karen pulled the car into the drive and got out so she could open Jess' door for her. The hospital had put her in a sling, it wasn't necessarily supporting the ribs, but it did mean that people would try harder not to knock into her while they were healing. Jess was also happier because they had been to the local shops and been able to find a couple of bras that Jess could wear until the burn was healed. Jess smiled and let her Mum help her out of the car. She hated to admit it but she was exhausted…but then she remembered the lack of sleep and the stress she had been under while she was at her Dad's.

Then she remembered her Dad and Maria…they were going to have to talk about it, sooner or later. "Mum…what about Dad?"

Karen turned to her youngest daughter. "I know that we need to talk about what happens next, but for the rest of this week lets just focus on getting you better and enjoying being a family. Is that ok?"

Jess nodded. "More than ok."

They opened the front door and walked into the house which smelt of Chinese. Rob had been over and made sure everyone's favourites had been ordered. Aiden was spending the weekend with his Mum. Bex and Harry were trying to decide whether Tom Clarkson and Eleanor Chaudry were seeing each other, or whether Tom was dating Rose Kelly again. Rob was trying to keep a straight face at the whole conversation.

Karen pushed the door open and nodded Jess through. She knew that Jess was nervous. They both knew that what had happened would have consequences for everyone. Jess was worried about how Harry and Bex would react to her…this was their Dad as well. She shouldn't have worried. Had she been completely well then they would have piled on top of her, but the gentle hugs seem to explain how they felt just as well.

Bex found herself crying, and once she started Harry started. Jess couldn't help but giggle. "Missed me that much." Her voice too was becoming thick with tears. Bex leaned in and gave her another hug. "I love you Jess."

Jess nodded. "I'm sorry." She looked up. "To all of you…I screwed up." She covered her mouth as the tears started to choke her. This time it was Karen's turn to talk.

"No one thinks that Jess…we're just all glad that you're ok. Now." She looked at Rob. "I think it would be a good time to start this Chinese. Heavens knows there's enough of it…breakfast and lunch are sorted for tomorrow."

Even Rob had to laugh. He had over-ordered some what. He had wanted to make sure that everything was right. Karen knew this, and she knew how hard he was trying to make the kids like him. Not that he needed to, they were all loving him being around.

The five of them sat around the table laughing. Jess sat there trying to remember the last time they had such a relaxed evening. She couldn't help but smile at the rubbish jokes and felt her whole being leap every time her Mum smiled at her. For the first time in a long she left as though she belonged to a family. She was disturbed from her thoughts as the front door rang. She looked round the table, everyone seemed confused, Karen pushed her chair away and went to answer it.

Everyone around the table fell silent. They heard the door click and almost automatically the shouting started. Rob left the table and ran to the front door. Jess started shaking in her seat. They could all hear the anger of Charlie at the front door, and there was no question what it was he was angry about. Jess pushed her chair away. She looked at Bex and Harry. "I'm really sorry."

Harry was the first one to speak. "You don't have to be…none of this is your fault Jess. He should believe you…we all do."

Bex nodded. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Harry. You've done nothing wrong…" They both got up from the table and hugged her. There was a crash from the hallway and the three of them hurried in to see what was going on.

Rob had reacted as soon as he thought Karen might be in trouble. He was stood between Karen and her ex-husband. The crash had been a vase knocked off a table. Karen was trying to keep calm but couldn't stop the shaking.

"YOU!" Charlie pointed a finger at his youngest daughter. He tried to take a step towards her but Rob blocked him. "YOU SELFISH BITCH! ALL MARIA HAS EVER DONE IS BE KIND TO YOU AND YOU MAKE UP THIS SHIT IN RETURN…"

Jess started shaking her head. "I'm not lying." Her voice was quiet but determined. She wasn't going to go back on what she had said. She couldn't keep the secret anymore.

"LIAR." Charlie was incensed.

"Dad…I'm not lying…why wont you believe me…" Jess found herself shaking now. Karen couldn't stand to watch her daughter so upset. She quickly wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

Rob looked straight at Charlie. He may have been the smaller man, but he was going to do his damnest to look after the people he loved. "You need to leave now, or I'll call the police." He stood strong and Charlie seemed to realise that he was beaten.

"This doesn't finish here…I'll see you at school." He stormed from the house and slammed the door.

Jess was inconsolable…no amount of talking was going to fix this. Her Dad had chosen to believe Maria over her, there was no going back…not ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jess lay in bed awake. She looked over at the clock. 4:30am. Once Charlie left it had taken a while to calm the situation. No matter what anyone said, Jess still thought this was her fault. She was the one who had got pregnant, maybe she had wound Maria up. Of course Karen was having none of it. Now Jess had lay in bed for hours not being able to sleep. Final coursework deadlines were approaching and she was all over the place. Worse still…she still had to go to school tomorrow and face her Dad and Maria, this wasn't going away.

Slowly she sat up. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. Everywhere she looked reminded her of what was going on, the whole house reminded her of her Dad. She chucked a hoodie on top of her pyjama's and went downstairs. She flicked on the kitchen light and sat wondering what to do. The only sensible option seemed to be a bowl of coco pops. Jess found it amazing that even now she was 17 there were simple things that made her smile, coco pops and dairylea sandwiches being the main. She poured milk on to the cereal and took the bowl into the front room.

Sitting on the sofa she looked around the room. Not much had changed in the years they had been here. The kids in the photos had got older, and the furniture had got smaller. Jess snuggled into the sofa and tucked her legs under her body. While it was still home, and she still felt safe there was something that didn't seem right. She was having a baby, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to bring them up here. There were too many painful memories, but how was she meant to tell anyone that. It wasn't exactly something to drop into a conversation. 'Hey Mum, can we move house because this one reminds me of Dad.' Great. She felt bad enough that her Mum couldn't even enjoy the fledgling relationship she had with Rob. Neither Bex, Harry or herself could remember the last time they had seen her look so relaxed and comfortable. He was really good for, and Jess felt that because of her she wasn't able to enjoy it.

She had finished the bowl of coco pops and put the bowl on the floor. She stood up and walked towards the shelf with all the photos. She picked up her favourite, it was the first photo they had done without Charlie. It was just after Karen's birthday and it was completely relaxed. They were all laughing and they looked like a family. Jess heard herself sob. Not because of what she wanted, but because of everything she felt she had. What if that was ruined because of her. She put the photo back and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The sobs became a little louder and before she knew it there were floods of tears rolling down her face.

Karen knew that no one could ever explain the bond between a mother and a child, but she did know as soon as she woke up that something was wrong. She got out of bed and quietly worked her way round their rooms. Bex and Harry were in bed, Jess wasn't. She wasn't really surprised. While they had tried to calm Jess down after Charlie's outburst she knew that there was still so much going through Jess' mind. Starting with having to go to school tomorrow. Times like this Karen wished that she could just be a Mum and leave the head teacher behind. If she wasn't head and Charlie wasn't a teacher then this would be easier on everyone. She had tried to talk to the LEA about moving Charlie and Maria. However she had been told quite bluntly that they were both teachers at the top of their game and that was what Waterloo Road needed. So unless if was by their own decisions Charlie and Maria wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She walked down the stairs and saw Jess stood in the front room. Even from her back it was clear to Karen that Jess was crying. She simply walked behind her and turned her before wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry Jess."

Jess didn't fight her Mum at all. In fact she felt so much safer with her there. She didn't want the hug to finish. Eventually her sobs quietened and she was able to speak again. "I love you Mum."

Karen smiled, she kissed Jess' forehead. "Couldn't sleep huh?" The empty bowl on the floor caught her eye. "Coco pops. Some things wont ever change."

Jess laughed. "You know me too well." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. Thankfully it was night time so she didn't have to worry about her eye make up going everywhere. "Sorry Mum…"

Karen stroked the stray hairs away from Jess' face. "I really wish you would stop apologising. None of this is your fault. Everyone makes mistakes right…even me."

Jess giggled. "Sure?"

Karen sighed. "I know, hard to believe, but everyone does it, and it's how you deal with them that matters. You've made your decision and I'll stand by that whatever. I can't make anything better with your Dad. I don't understand his choices, but I can't change them. But none of this is your fault Jess…you've been physically and mentally abused by Maria and that is wrong…what would you say if Vicki told you her boyfriend was hitting her?"

Jess shrugged. "That she should get out of there soon as…but it's different…" Jess wanted to look away. How could she explain it. "I feel so ashamed of it, like I caused this. Everything breaks up around me."

Karen looked at her younger daughter. It frustrated her that she couldn't see what an amazing young woman she was becoming. "I want you to do something for me…we all have to go to school tomorrow, but I need you to keep your head up…none of this is your fault ok. We will talk this through more, I promise…but right now you need at least some sleep."

Jess nodded. In her head she knew that what her Mum was saying made sense. "I think…I think I know that it's not me, but I just don't understand why Dad would…well why he would pick her."

Karen nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't change it." She reached out her arms to give Jess another hug. "I promise it's going to be ok. I love you sweetheart."

Jess looked at her Mum. It still amazed her how much of a rock and support she was being. "Thankyou…"


	20. Chapter 20

I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and reads. It really is amazing to read them and makes writing this even more worthwhile. I have read and taken on board all your comments and suggestions and some have been used. I am aware that part of the situation is realistic. However I am writing this as a fictional piece and am using some 'poetic license.' I hope you all keep enjoying it, thanks again. Tasha x Chapter 20

Jess lifted her head from the toilet. She had been hoping that the morning sickness might have passed. She was nearly twelve weeks pregnant and hadn't been sick for nearly a week. Karen pushed open the bathroom door.

"You ok?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah…maybe it's just nerves…" She had managed a couple of hours sleep after talking to her Mum last night, but she couldn't describe any of it as being particularly restful. However she knew that she needed to go into school. The longer she left facing them the worse it was going to be.

"Ok. Well I'll get breakfast sorted for when you're ready." Karen closed the door behind her. Jess flushed the toilet and took a few deep breaths before standing up. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and there were spots threatening to break out on several parts of her face. She sighed before walking back into her bedroom.

Half an hour later she had sorted her hair and put on a basic amount of make-up. Recently she hadn't bothered with the full lot. It seemed like a waste of time. She grabbed her school bits and walked down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the breakfast table. There was coffee in the machine and a pile of pancakes being worked on by Bex and Harry. "Now this I could get used to." Jess pulled out the chair next to Karen and sat down.

"Well I wouldn't get too used to it, but I did think that we could all do with something to smile about this morning." She reached over and poured coffee into the mugs in front of Jess and herself. "I know that today isn't going to be easy…but if we can all try and keep calm then it'll be easier…promise."

"That's all very well Mum." For the first time that morning Harry spoke up. "Jess is our sister…and Maria is a bitch…"

Karen tried not to laugh. "That's not going to help anyone…I admit that Maria isn't easy." This time it was Bex that was laughing.

"Er, understatement. Harry's right Mum…she has no right to say anything about Jess…and Dad's being an idiot…he should be able to see what a…"

"As I said before." Karen cut across Bex before the breakfast table being an arena for public slanging of Maria. "We all need to try and stay calm today. I know that isn't going to be easy. Believe me, I would like to tell Maria exactly what I think, but for Jess and for everyone else we need to stay calm. She looked around the table and each of her kids started nodding in agreement. They could do this as a family.

…

Karen pulled the car into the school gates. The four of them had decided to go together. Rob had text Karen to let her know that he was on site early. Karen had to smile. She had only ever intended to see Rob casually. Then when Jess had told her she was pregnant Karen backed right off from Rob. She had expected him to run a mile, but instead he had been there more. He was good with the kids and never pushed anything about what his relationship with Karen was…or where it was going. She felt as though he was the closest friend she had, and she knew that she was falling in love with him. When he protected Jess from Charlie he had cemented everything she already knew.

Karen pulled the car up. She looked into her mirror. Charlie's car pulled into the gates behind her and parked opposite. She felt Jess tense up in the seat next to her.

"I can't do this Mum…" Jess looked up at her. Her normally bright eyes full of worry. Karen could see that she wanted to burst into tears. She reached across and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Of course you can. You're my girl…" Karen knew that she didn't need to say anymore.

Jess nodded. She reached down and picked up her bag before opening the door and getting out of the car. Karen watched Bex grab one of Jess' arms and walk with her quickly into the building. She made sure that she watched them inside before she checked her hair in her mirror and got out of the car. The first thing that caught her eye was Rob walking from his car towards her. However in front of Rob was Charlie who was also walking towards her and didn't look happy.

"Karen we need to talk." Charlie stopped in front of her and folded his arms across his chest. Maria was following behind and stopped at his shoulder.

Karen could see Rob, he had stopped just behind Maria and Charlie. She knew what he was doing, he wanted to be careful that they couldn't be accused of anything, but at the same time he wanted to be sure that Karen knew he was there for her. She had meant what she had told the kids about staying calm, she was determined to do the same herself. "I think that considering what's happened Charlie this isn't the time or the place to talk. In fact I'm not sure that we should be talking at all." She was careful to stay looking at Charlie, she wasn't sure that she could stay calm once she looked at the woman with him.

Charlie shook his head. "What you mean it, that we shouldn't talk about the lies your daughter has told." He took a step towards her. "Well…we need to talk Karen, and we need to talk soon."

She looked up at him. She was determined to hold her ground. Even though she couldn't see Rob, she knew that as Charlie had moved forward, he would have followed. She picked up her bag. "I said no Charlie." She walked past him and into the school, she gave Rob a smile and he walked in next to her. They didn't say a word. It could all be said later. Karen didn't look back, she didn't need to, she wasn't going to let her children down.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Karen sat in her office. First lesson had just started. She had managed to keep out of the way for the first half an hour of the day. She wasn't stupid and she knew that some of the students and possibly staff would have seen what had happened in the car park. The last thing she wanted for anyone was for that to spill over into the school.

There was a knock on the door. Karen decided to get up and open the door herself. She had checked the timetables and knew that both Charlie and Maria were teaching first lesson, however she didn't want any nasty surprises. Opening the door she found herself smiling straight away. Quite the opposite of any nasty surprises Rob was stood in front of her. She opened the door. "Come in." Rob nodded and walked inside. Karen shut the door before Janeece could make a smart comment. Before Karen could say a word Rob kissed her gently on the lips. Karen was surprised but before she knew it was kissing him back. The pair stayed locked for a minute before they both pulled away.

"Was that for any reason in particular?" Karen sat down on the sofa at the side of her office. It seemed wrong to sit behind her desk.

Rob nodded. "I need you to know that I really care about you Karen." He took a deep breath. "I will understand if you can't do, well if you can't do us. With everything that's going on at the minute the last thing you need is a new relationship." He sat down on the sofa next to her. He had been dreading this conversation but he knew that he had to do it. He cared too much about her to let her get hurt.

Karen nodded. "Are you saying that you don't want this?" She didn't want to show him any emotions. He didn't need to know how much she had fallen for him, or how much she felt that she needed him.

Rob shook his head. "Weren't you listening? I was worried about you. There's so much going on…I didn't want to be making anything harder." He looked at Karen and was surprised to see a tear running down her face. He had never seen her cry before. "I'm sorry Karen…" He reached up a hand to wipe away the tear.

"Why are you apologising. I can't imagine doing this without you Rob…the kids like you, and you make sense to them. I'm falling in love with you, and you make me feel that I can do this…like I can do all of this." She smiled at him. "I couldn't do this without you."

Rob sat there for a moment. He was sure that none of the staff would believe the Karen Fisher he knew. Gone were the barriers. He lent towards her. "I'm not going anywhere." Then he kissed her. He had only intended it to be a gently kiss on the lips, but then he felt her all around him and he kissed her harder. They only parted when there was a second knock on the door and Harry flew in looking flustered. They both jumped up.

Harry wasn't fussed about whatever was going on in there. He knew that his Mum and Rob were happy, and as far as he was concerned that was what mattered. Right then he had more important things on his mind. "It's Jess…well Jess and Maria, Maria's screaming at her…everyone can hear."

…

Jess sat in her English class. It was the only one of the fortnight taught by Grantley Budgen, and try as she might she could not get herself interested. She was reading the worksheet in front of her over and over in an attempt to stay awake. There was a knock on the door. The whole class looked up. Jess felt her whole being sink as she saw Maria walk through the door. She didn't look happy.

"Can I talk to Jessica please Mr Budgen?" Grantley nodded and everyone looked towards Jess.

Jess sat where she was. Her Mum had wanted her to keep her head down and that was what she was doing. She didn't want to get involved in what would undoubtedly become a row.

"Jessica would you come outside?" Maria started walking down the classroom.

Jess could feel her body start to shake. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream or cry. One thing she was sure of was that she certainly didn't want to go outside the class. Suddenly Maria's arm was round hers and she had been dragged to her feet. There was a collective gasp around the classroom. Jess knew that she had no choice and followed Maria from the classroom.

"Now listen hard Jess. All I have ever tried to do is be patient and fair. I know that I've lost my temper with you, but that's only ever been after you've pushed too hard. You have to start thinking about more than yourself. Have you even given one single thought to what all of this is doing to your Dad?"

Jess wanted to smile, she had wondered when the blackmail tactics would start. So much for keeping her head down. "I don't want to talk to you about this." She kept it short, she didn't want to argue.

"TOUGH. YOU HAVE SPENT FAR TOO LONG GETTING WHAT YOU WANT." Maria took a step towards Jess forcing her back towards the wall. Her shouts echoed around the bare corridor.

Jess stood looking down. She wouldn't do this, she wasn't going to argue back.

"WELL…ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING? ANYTHING? OR ARE YOU TOO ASHAMED OF WHAT A SLAG YOU ARE?"

The words stung and Jess felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She tried to swipe it away before Maria saw, but it was too late.

"So you have emotions then…I was wondering."

Jess looked up and around, she could see kids looking through each of the windows, and there were teachers at their doors trying to figure out what was going on. Jess looked towards Maria. "I'm not the one in the wrong."

"HOW DARE YOU." Jess took another step back. Maria was turning redder and Jess was starting to worry about where this was going, and this time there was no one to protect her. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT THIS IS ANYONE'S FAULT APART FROM YOURS…I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE PREGNANT BY AN UNKNOWN MAN. OR TEARING UP THEIR FAMILY…"

Jess shook her head. "That's not true…you know that's not true." She was shaking and couldn't stop the fresh set of tears flowing. She could see Tom Clarkson and Chris Mead walking towards them. More importantly she could see her Mum and Rob running from the opposite direction followed by Harry. She ran towards her Mum and flung her arms around her. She wanted to apologise, she wanted to make everything better, but the more she though the more tears fell.

Karen looked down at her daughter and then towards Maria. "We will talk about this later Maria." She looked around at the growing crowds. "Everyone back to your class. There's nothing to see." Then she turned and still holding Jess close started walking back towards her office.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Karen gently shut the door. She had helped Jess down on to the sofa. She was wiping her tears with a tissue, but Karen could see that she was still shaking. Not a surprise really, she was trying to hold so many emotions inside. Karen knew that Jess would find what she had to say hard, but she also knew that it needed saying sooner rather than later.

Jess looked up from the sofa. "I'm sorry…I tried to keep my head down, I stayed calm…but she came looking…I couldn't…I didn't know how to."

Karen sat next to her and pulled her close. "You need to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault. All of what just happened was Maria…we both know that." She kissed Jess' hair. "Jess I need you to do something for me, and I know it's going to be hard."

"Please don't ask me Mum…" Jess looked at her. She knew what was coming, she had been putting it off for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry Jess, but if we press charges against Maria then she will be automatically suspended and if she's found guilty then she wont be able to teach again." Karen reached forward and took Jess' hand. "I know this is going to be hard sweetheart, but I promise you that I will be there every single step…I promise."

Jess looked towards her Mum. She knew that was she was saying made sense. Maria and her Dad weren't going anywhere soon, and neither were they. "What about Dad…he hates me already."

Karen nodded. That was the painful bit and they both knew it. If charges were pressed against Maria then there would be a chance that Charlie would completely walk away from Jess. "I'm sorry…I can't make you do anything Jess, this has to be your decision, but whatever you decide I will back you one hundred percent."

Jess nodded. "Ok. Mum…can I work in Rob's office today…do you think he'll mind, I've got loads of coursework to do…and I really don't want to be in the main school."

Karen nodded. "How about we wander down there now and ask him. I'm sure he'll be ok though, and I'll keep an eye." They both stood up, before either of them could move Jess wrapped her arms around her Mum. She didn't want to let go, she felt safe there…no one could hurt her.

…

"Come in." Rob was sat at his desk twisting a piece of blue tack into awkward shapes. He had a list of work piling up but he couldn't concentrate on any of it. He knew that they weren't his family, that they weren't his kids, but he cared about them and he couldn't figure out what Charlie was doing. Rob knew that if he wasn't careful then he would lose his daughter forever, and for what? Maria?

Karen pushed then door open and walked in with Jess. She could see the tension in Rob's face as soon as she looked at him. She had hated leaving him this morning, she had wanted to talk everything through with him, let him know what was happening, but she hadn't been able to, it would have made everything worse. "Hey. Jess was wondering whether she could work in here today?"

Rob nodded. "Of course. You can have my desk if you want? My laptop should have everything you need." He stood up and walked over to the women. "I am sorry about your Dad Jess…but I promise that he's the one losing out."

Jess looked at him, how was it that she felt closer to the man her Mum had been seeing for a couple of months than she had ever done with her own father. She felt safe with Rob, and she knew that he wasn't going to let her down. She stepped forward and hugged him. She wasn't sure what to say, so she hoped that he would understand. Rob gently hugged her back. He heard Jess quietly speak. "Thankyou." She pulled out of the hug and walked over to his desk.

Rob looked at Karen, she smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm going to call the support officer and find out what the next step is." She took another step towards Rob. This time she lowered her voice. "Keep her safe for me, I'm not sure what's going to happy today."

Rob nodded at her. Then he reached up a hand and stroked the side of her face. "Of course."

Karen lent forward and kissed him. It wasn't a peck on the cheek. It was a deliberate and powerful kiss on the lips. They were both aware that Jess was in the room. But from that one kiss they both knew what this relationship meant to them both. Karen pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll see you later." She walked over to Jess and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come back and see you in a bit sweetheart, just try and stay in here today."

"Ok…I love you Mum." Jess looked up at her Mum and smiled, there was the trace of a tear pricking the corner of her eye, she blinked it away, but not before Karen saw.

"I love you too…and I promise this will all be ok." She kissed her again before walking out of the office and starting the long walk back along the lonely corridors.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Karen looked over the Waterloo Road playground from her office window. Both arms were wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't help but remember when she was 12 weeks pregnant with Bex. There had been so many emotions running through her head. She was scared, yet at the same time so excited for her baby to arrive. Jess would be feeling all of those, but at the same time she had the fear of what was happening with Maria and her Dad. Karen knew that she couldn't make everything better, but she could do something.

There was a knock at the door, Karen took a deep breath. She knew that Jess was still in Rob's office and Charlie and Maria were both on breaktime duties, so they may not have seen the support officer making his way to the office. After a quick phone they had decided that it would be easier if he came in so they could talk face to face. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Mark, thanks for coming in."

The man in the suit shook her outstretched hand and walked into the office. "It's quite alright Karen, from what you said on the phone the whole situation has become complicated."

Karen nodded. "I have to be honest with you, I'm not sure whether I'm talking to you as a mother or a head-teacher." She sat down behind her head. "I know that I should be keeping a professional head on this…but at the end of the day Jess is my daughter and I want to protect her."

Mark nodded. "I understand that Karen, I think it would be best if we talked about this in terms of you being Jess' mother. That's obviously the role you take and it would seem strange not you. Also it sounds like she needs your support right now, and there's no one better than your Mum when you're struggling."

Karen nodded. She knew that some may say she was crossing the professional line, but by her actions this morning Maria had made this school business. She had abused a pupil on the school premises and there was no escaping that. "My first instinct was to call the police and have them arrest Maria for assault…but I don't whether that's the right thing to do. She needs punishing…but I'm not sure how Jess will hold up through everything at the minute."

"Ok. I'm sure you understand Karen that the police need to be informed. If it were any other child apart from Jess then you would have had them arrested automatically, however I understand the dilemma. Do you know how long the abuse has been going on for?"

The question stung Karen…did she? Jess had never been comfortable around Maria, there had always been some resistance from her at staying over at her Dad's. Karen had contributed some of that as being normal, and then much of Jess' strange behaviour to the pregnancy, what about before that though? The sleeping around, becoming pregnant. Jess had been distant for months.

Mark could see that Karen was becoming worked up, and he understood why. "This isn't your fault Karen. When someone wants to keep a secret then very often they go to extraordinary lengths to keep it that way. Even from the people they're closest to."

Karen tried to nod her head but she couldn't. Her whole body felt frozen at the thought her daughter may have been suffering for months without her knowing about it. "I'm her Mum…I'm meant to protect her."

"You have Karen and you are. You've found out and you're dealing with it. It's not perfect but it could have been so much worse. Jess is lucky to have you." Mark reached out of his bag and got a set of cards. "I know that now probably isn't the right time, but maybe when the worst is done you'd considering some counselling for yourself?"

Karen looked at him. "For me? I don't understand, surely we need to be focusing on Jess."

Mark nodded. "Of course, and we are. However we find that very often parents needs someone to talk to, be it someone to let the anger out at, or someone to help them make sense of what has happened. Either way…keep the card, and you may find it helpful."

Karen didn't say anything, but she did take the card. "I suppose now is the time to call the police?" She asked the question already knowing the answer.

"I think that is the next step for this Karen, then I suggest you bring Jess to the office with someone to sit with her. The last thing she needs is to get caught up in this anymore."

"Ok." There wasn't anything else for Karen to say. Instead she took a deep breath before picking up the phone. She knew that once she made this call then everything changed. There was no going back for any of them, and Jess would need her more than ever, so would Bex and Harry. She didn't have a clue what this was going to do to them or their relationship with Charlie. The one thing she did know was from their reactions to Jess being in trouble that they wanted the best for her. Karen knew that they would stand by her, and she would be there for all of them. As their Mum.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jess pushed the door to her Mum's office open. "Hey." She smiled towards her Mum before walking through the door.

Karen stood up from the forms at her desk. Mark had left just after Karen had made the phonecall to the police, not before giving her a number of cards and leaflets about the next step and support for victims of 'abuse.' Karen still found it hard every time someone referred to everything as 'abuse' and how her daughter was a victim of 'abuse.' She was determined that Jess would not become a statistic, she wasn't going to fade away because of what had happened. She would be there to support her through this. "They haven't come yet, I've been watching out of the window."

Jess nodded before sitting on the sofa. Her whole body was shaking with a mixture of nerves and fear. Karen sat next to her and placed a hand on top of hers. She knew that she couldn't make it better, and she hated that, but she could make sure that Jess knew she was right behind her. "I'm sorry Mum." Jess looked up, there were already tears rolling down her face. She hadn't meant to cry, she didn't even know why she was but once the tears started. There didn't seem much chance of them stopping quickly.

Karen pulled Jess close. "I wish you would stop apologising, if anyone should be apologising then it's me…" Karen took a deep breath. "I don't even know how long this has been going on for." She kissed the top of Jess' head.

"Do you want to know?" She hated talking about it, but she knew that her Mum deserved to know the truth…and in some ways Jess needed to tell someone, it was as though this bubble had been growing and stretching inside her. Now it was time for it to burst so she could move on.

Karen nodded. "I do."

Jess wiped her eyes. "It started with words, threats just after they got together…you know the sort of thing. 'Dad wont want to see you.' She always liked to remind me how much like you I am, and how Dad hated that…he hated me being around…" She broke off. There was the flash of blue crossing the playground. They both stood up and watched the police car drive across the crowded playground and park by the school.

"You don't have to do this now Jess…I shouldn't have made you."

Jess lent her head against her Mum's shoulder and put her arms around her. They stayed there for a minute before Jess spoke again. "I want to…I feel like I need to tell you…if that's ok."

Karen nodded. "You never have to question whether it's ok to tell me something Jess…"

"The words got worse…every time Dad went out it was almost guaranteed that me and Maria would argue…then she hit me. The first time it was a slap across the arm…nothing major. In fact she seemed shocked that she had done it…then it got worse…so I guess it's been going on nearly a year…" Jess finished there, she knew that her Mum was upset and she hated that, there was nothing she could have done for her. It was her decision to hide it and not tell anyone…she didn't want to face up to what was happening.

Karen felt her face getting hotter, she was upset and the tears quickly started. "I let you down Jess…I'm your Mum and I let you down."

"No…It was my secret Mum…I didn't want you to know…I thought that if I ignored it then it would all go away…it didn't work, but none of this was ever your fault." She felt her voice break. "I wouldn't be here without you…having you support me over the baby…you wont ever…" Her voice was too choked to speak, but Karen knew what she was trying to say. She also knew that she didn't need to respond. In that moment there had been a silent understanding pass between the two about how bad things had got…but they didn't need to talk about it, not now.

There was an almighty shout and clatter. Suddenly the office door flew open and Charlie stood there…behind him were Rob, Bex and Harry all trying to get past. Karen felt herself push Jess behind her, there was no way her was getting to her.

"Do you want to explain what the hell is going on Karen…this had better be your idea of some sick wind-up." Charlie was red in the face and obviously angry.

Karen took a step forward. "Maria bought this into school Charlie, and that makes it a school matter. She abused a child on the school grounds and for that reason the police were called. The identity of the child is irrelevant when there is a case of abuse."

Charlie shook his head. "YOU BITCH." He swung his arm back and slapped Karen across the face before anyone could react.

Karen stumbled to the floor, she tried to cover Jess but realised she couldn't get there. However as soon as Charlie's arm had come back Rob had moved. He hadn't managed to get to Karen but he had got Charlie's arm before he could touch Jess. Those few moments gave Bex time to get to Jess, and Harry time to get to Karen.

No one was sure how but Rob had managed to get Charlie towards the door, he pushed him backwards and spoke so only the two of them could hear. Charlie took another look at the scene in the office before walking out of the office towards the school.

Jess was the first to react she ran to her Mum and flung her arms around her. "I'm sorry…Mum….it….it…should have….been….me." The words were surrounded by her sobs.

Karen winced as she tried to move upwards. She had taken the full blow to her face and they could all see the start of a significant black eye. She still shook her head. "No…I think he's wanted to do that for a while Jess." She smiled towards her youngest daughter. She didn't want any of the kids to know quite how much pain she was in.

Rob stepped forwards. "Bex, Harry, can you taken Jess home. I don't think there's any point in sticking around much longer, and there's a lot to talk about. I'm going to take your Mum to A and E to get checked out."

Bex nodded. "Sounds like the best idea. I'll unplug the house phone, you'll be able to get us on our mobiles." She helped Jess forwards and between her and Harry they managed to coax her into leaving the office and her Mum.

When the kids were out of hearing Karen let the tears roll. She felt herself semi collapse onto Rob who just supported her while her head regained some of it's bearings. "I'm sure I'll be ok…"

Rob laughed. "Trust you. I'm pretty sure you've at least got concussion…I'm taking you to be checked over whether you like it or not." He stroked some of the stray hair from her face. For the first time he looked and realised there was blood come from a cut in front of her ear. Charlie must have been wearing a ring. "Right come on, lets get you to the hospital." He helped her from the floor.

"I'm fine Rob…." Karen was trying to be defiant and took a step forwards before her legs collapsed. Rob managed to catch her before she hit the floor. In one quick movement he picked her up into a comfortable position in his arms.

"Just for once Karen Fisher…will you left me look after you." He kissed her gently on the lips.

When they broke apart she feebly nodded. "Just this once Mr Scotcher."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After waiting two hours in A and E Karen was diagnosed as having mild concussion and needing three stitches in the cut on her face. The doctor had discharged her on the condition that she took it easy for the next couple of days. Rob had made sure he was there when the Doctor was talking to her and knew exactly what had been said. They were back in his car ready to leave. "So…can I trust you to take it easy Mrs Fisher?" He looked across at the woman in his passenger seat. Her face was swollen and bruised but she still seemed ok. She was already back to worrying about Jess and what was going to happen next.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep and a couple of pain killers, I'll be right as rain tomorrow." She pulled a pair of sunglasses from her bag and put them on. She was worried about the kids seeing her in this state.

"Did you listen to anything that doctor said? You need to take the next couple of days easy, and that means no work." Rob pulled out of the car park. "You need a rest Karen, you're not going to be any use to anyone if you keep going, and that includes Jess."

Karen feebly nodded. "I suppose I could take a couple of days off…maybe Jess could to, I could make sure she has work for the next couple of days. That way there shouldn't be any trouble and we can wait and see what the next step is."

"That sounds good…do you want me to stay tonight? I don't mean you know…I just want to make sure that you're ok…" He felt himself blushing. It was mad that even after being together for a couple of months he still found himself getting nervous around her. He just didn't want to screw it up. He really cared about her.

"That would be nice, Aiden can stay as well if he wants, there's plenty of room. I was only planning on getting a take-away. Cooking wasn't top of my list for the evening."

Rob laughed. "Oh I think I can forgive you for that." He reached a hand over to rest on her knee. "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough…I should have stopped him."

Karen shook her head. "You weren't to know, and you protected Jess…you're a parent Rob. You know that I would take this…" She gestured towards her bruised face. "A millions times over if it meant protecting one of the kids."

This time it was Robs turn to nod. "I know exactly what you mean…I just hated seeing him hurt you…I wanted to…well I wanted to hurt him…maybe I should have done?"

Karen giggled. "Not sure it would have gone down to well, the last thing any of us needed was you being arrested for assaulting Charlie, that would have caused even more complications." She looked at the man on her right. Every time she saw his face she couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that made her feel safe. It would be wrong for her to say that she hadn't loved Charlie, she had, but it was different with Rob…the love between them, she was sure it was love was different.

Rob nodded. "You're probably right there. Have you heard from any of the kids?"

Karen shook her head. "No. I guess they've had a lot to talk about…none of us know what's going to happen with Maria…but I'm sure we would have heard if Charlie had gone to the house." She felt herself twisting her fingers round. No matter how many times she told herself that they would be ok…she was still worried.

Rob automatically noticed Karen playing with her fingers, he knew it was something she did whenever she was worried or stressed, and there was no need for him to ask what it was about. "They'll be ok Karen…I promise."

…

Karen heard herself sigh with relief as they pulled up to the front of the house. There were no cars on the drive. Rob had decided that he was driving her to hospital, and that meant leaving her car at school. When she was well enough he would drive her to school so she could bring her car come again, but until then it would be staying in her head teacher space. Rob had phoned Aiden asking if he wanted to join them all for pizza, so his moped was parked outside the house.

"Hold on. I'll come and help you out." Rob pulled his car on to the drive before jumping out and opening Karen's door for her. He knew that no matter what she was staying she still wasn't that steady on her feet.

"Thanks." This time Karen wasn't fighting the help. She was tired and in pain. She also knew that she was safe with him, so she let him support her body and guide her towards the house. She tried to open her eyes wider as they waited for someone to answer the door. "I didn't want them to see me like this Rob."

He gently kissed the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "They'll just be happy that you're home darling…" At that moment Bex pulled the door back. Aiden was stood behind her. He came out of the front door and supported Karen's other side in the way his Dad was doing and together they helped her into the house.

Once she was sat on the sofa she felt herself relax, it had been a long day and it was very quickly catching up with her. Harry was sorting out pillows to prop her up and Bex had bought her a cup of tea. "Jess?" Karen realised quickly that her younger daughter was missing from the scene.

"She's upstairs…" Bex broke off. Rob gently pulled her to the side. "She's been sick since we've been home…she wont come out the bathroom…and she wont stop crying…she thinks…well she's blaming herself."

"Ok sweetheart, well you make sure your Mum's ok here…and order the pizza…I'm sure you know what Jess likes and I'll have the same as Aiden."

Bex nodded. "I tried talking to her Rob…but she wouldn't listen…"

"It's ok." He reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. "We'll all be ok, and I'll go and talk to her…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jess had gone straight to the bathroom as soon as the had got home and not left since. She was still being sick at regular intervals. She didn't know whether it was the baby or not. Bex had tried to come and talk to her…but she didn't know what to say. It didn't matter whether or not Harry and Bex blamed her…she still blamed herself. If she had kept quiet about what was going on then they would all be ok…surely it was better for it just to be her hurting then everyone else as well.

"Jess?" She heard the male voice through the door. She had spoken to him enough to know that it was Rob on the other side.

"Leave me alone." It wasn't because it was Rob speaking to her, she just didn't want to see anyone. She knew that they would all try and tell her that none of this was her fault, and that everything would be ok…but it didn't matter how many times they told. It would still feel like her fault.

"I've bought your Mum home Jess, and she's ok." Rob paused. He could hear Jess' sobs through the door. "We were hoping you'd come down so we could get some pizza. Have a normal Friday night. Aiden's come round, I think they're just ordering." Rob was determined when he got going, and he had decided that even if it meant knocking the door down that he was making sure Jess was ok. He was not letting herself stay in there and blame herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"I don't want everyone to hate me…and I just…" Jess broke off. She looked down at her arms. Where the cuts had healed were opened again. She knew that she would have to face it, and she knew that she would have to talk to her Mum…but she hadn't known what else to do. Worst of all they had run out of antiseptic in the bathroom.

"Jess no one hates you. In fact quite the opposite, and right now everyone's worried about you and wants you to be downstairs sharing the pizza's." Rob knew that there was something about Jess that Karen hadn't told him, and he was fine with that. These were her children, and he knew from experience that trust was a major part of that, even if it meant keeping things from partners. However he had his ideas about what it could be, and that was making him more worried about Jess.

"Rob…I…" There was a noise as Jess picked herself up from the bathroom floor. She had been in such a panic that she had forgotten about the white school shirt she was wearing, and the cream towels in the bathroom. Jess felt though that she could trust Rob, and she felt as though he deserved to know what was going on. She opened the bathroom door. "I'm sorry…I didn't know what else…" The tears started again.

Rob didn't say a word, instead he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jess. He rocked her like a baby trying to calm her. He could feel her body shaking inside his arms. "It's ok Jess…I promise you it's all going to be ok."

Jess felt the sobs slow, she felt safe here, and she trusted him. "Will you help?" Jess stepped back and let Rob see the extent of her injuries.

He nodded. "Of course, but really we need to do it in the kitchen…it's bigger and there's more antiseptic in there…and we're going to need another set of hands looking at this one." He gently lifted her right arm to look closer at one of the gashes.

Jess looked at him and nodded. "They're all going to hate me…I've ruined everything…I always ruin everything." She wanted to wipe the tears away but she couldn't because of the blood on her hands.

Rob cupped her face in his hands. "I promise Jess…no one downstairs comes close to hating you…" He lent forward and kissed her forehead. "Now…lets get you downstairs so we can patch you up and then I would suggest pyjama's all round." He put an arm gently around Jess' shoulder and helped her down the stairs.

…

Having had a boy meant that Rob had become quite used to dealing with cuts and scrapes. He was also conscious that every touch of the antiseptic would be stinging Jess like crazy. He was being careful to find the balance between making sure that all of the cuts were clean and not causing her too much pain. Karen was sitting on the chair next to Jess and holding the hand opposite to the arm Rob was working on.

"I'm sorry Jess…I should have been there for you." Karen knew that whatever she said wasn't going to make this better. There was no escaping the fact that the situation was likely to get more painful before it got any easier, but she was determined to make everything as easy as possible for her kids.

"Why are you apologising? I just…I didn't know what else to do, and I thought…I don't even know." Jess shrugged. Everything that had made sense ten minutes ago now seemed stupid when she tried to voice it. She winced as Rob started to clean up one of the deeper gashes.

"I think that these are going to be ok. Nothing seems deep enough to need stitches. I'll cover them now, and check them tomorrow. As long as we keep an eye to make sure they stay clean then they should be ok." He got up to fetch the box which had the dressings in.

Karen looked towards Jess. "The support officer gave me loads of cards for different services, and of course I automatically dismissed them all…but maybe we could have a look at them." She hadn't wanted to bring it up quite yet, but it was clear that Jess was going to need some professional support.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Jess looked at her Mum. She knew exactly what she was suggesting, and Jess knew that it was a good idea, she just couldn't face it tonight.

"Of course." Karen nodded. "We're going to get through this Jess…we're all going to get through this."

Rob walked back into the room with the dressings box. He sat down before starting to cover everything. Jess sat watching him for a minute before she spoke. "Can you stay tonight Rob?" She made sure she was looking straight at him when she asked the question. She wanted to make sure that he knew how much she meant it. "I would just feel safer it you were here…Aiden as well…"

Rob looked up at her. "As long as it's ok with your Mum sweetheart."

Karen laughed. "You really think it's a problem Rob?" She smiled at him, and then at Jess. "If you ask me it sounds like a good idea, and we're definitely not short of the room.

Jess smiled. "Thanks…both of you." For the first time she felt that they might be right…maybe they would get through this.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Karen had kept her word to Rob and had taken two days sick leave off of work. She had also kept Jess at home as they had decided. Both Karen and Rob knew that it was probably Jess that had made Karen decide to take the time off. They both knew that Jess needed time out of school as well as some time with her Mum. They had lots to discuss.

There had also been a decision made by everyone that Rob and Aiden would stay for the rest of the week. The police had phoned Karen to let her know that Maria had been bailed, and while she was suspended from school and had a court order keeping away from Jess. None of them were completely convinced that they would have Charlie, Maria or the pair of them bashing the door down. Everyone felt safer with Aiden and Rob there.

Jess sat on the sofa with a hoody over her pyjamas. There didn't seem much point in getting dressed and even she had to admit that it was nice to be able to slob and not worrying about getting her hair and make up perfect for school. Despite having some time off she wasn't able to stop herself from waking up at half seven to get ready for school each morning, meaning that she was seeing much more daytime tv than she had planned. She heard a noise from the landing above, her Mum was up and coming down the stairs. She had known that part of the reason for them both taking the few days of school was so the two of them had a chance to talk. There was lots they needed to discuss and it needed both of them concentrating fully.

"Morning sweetheart." Karen walked through the living room and into the kitchen where she flicked on the kettle. "Do you want a tea?"

"Sounds good." Jess got up from her seat on the sofa. She had been sat there too long and it was time to stretch her legs. She wandered into the kitchen and pulled out one of the chairs around the circular table.

Karen looked towards Jess. She knew that she hadn't been sleeping, but she wasn't sure that it was the right time to broach the subject of the doctors. They needed to talk and make some decisions about the next few steps before anything else could be decided. She made the two cups of tea before putting one down infront of Jess and sitting on one of the other chairs with the other. "How long have you been down here?"

Jess shrugged. "A couple of hours maybe…by bodies still working on school timing." She stopped and took a deep drink of the warm tea. "On a positive I haven't been sick yet this morning."

"Well you are just over the twelve weeks mark, and that's supposedly when it all dies down…I can't promise that it wont appear again at some point. I got caught out with all three of you, you think that it's all done with and suddenly your heads in the toilet again." She leaned forward and stroked Jess' face. "I know it's hard…but try and enjoy this." She pointed towards the bump. "It'll go so quickly and before you know it someone will be handing you a baby."

"It seems so far away right now…there's so much else that needs doing before then." Jess put both of her hands on her small bump. "It's grown again." She pulled up her hoody so Karen could see the bump pushing out her tight pyjama top.

"Trust you to have a dainty bump…" Karen laughed before taking her cup over to the sink. "Have you decided whether you're going to find out whether it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"I think I will…it will just make buying things easier…there's only so much cream and yellow you can buy."

…

Rob pushed open the front door. He hadn't quite got used to having a key to Karen's house, but she had insisted. She had used the line about in case something happened and Rob hadn't been able to resist. Since he had the key he had decided that it would be a good idea to pop back at lunchtime to check everything was ok. He knew that he was being protective but it didn't bother him, and he knew that Karen would tell him to back off it anything moved too quickly. "Hello?" He shut the door behind him before walking into the living room.

Karen looked up at him from the sofa. "What are you doing back?" She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but grin at him.

"I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to check up on someone that means quite a lot to me…" He walked towards her and slipped his hands around her waist.

Karen shrugged and looked at him. "Anyone I know?" She looked up at him. She loved the fact that he was taller than her without towering over her. She smiled at him before slipping her hands into his jean pockets.

"Not sure…she's rather lovely though, and when she smiles she gets beautiful dimples that make me want to kiss her." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Breaking off he watched her smile and the dimples appear before he kissed her again. "I did warn you Mrs Fisher…if you keep smiling like that then I will have to kiss you again."

Karen nodded as she sunk into his kiss. "I'll see if there's something I can do about that then." She took her hands out of her pocket and ran them up his back and into his hair. She could feel him shiver at her touch.

"Karen.…" He was trying to stop himself carrying her straight up the stairs. She knew exactly which buttons to press. He ran his hands down her sides before resting them on her bum, he gently squeezed and it was her time to groan, two could play at that game. He gently pulled away. "I have to go back…but we'll finish this later." He kissed her again before grabbing his coat and walking out of the door.

Karen stood watching him go, it still amazed her how amazing a simple kiss from Rob made her feel. She almost hated herself for feeling it, but she couldn't help but wondering if this was what love felt like?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rob arrived back at Waterloo Road before the end of lunch. He still felt the aftershocks of his kiss with Karen. He felt like a teenager all over again. Every time they kissed it felt like something new. He wanted to make the most of every moment with her, nothing was rushed, everything savoured. He got out of the car and saw Aiden walking towards him looking smug.

Aiden stopped in front of his dad and smiled. "Someone looks like the cat who got the cream…or the caretaker who got the head." He playfully punched his Dad's arm.

"Alright Aiden…calm it. Remember that Charlie's still around." He rested a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Oh and for your information I was just checking that she was ok." He turned and grabbed his jacket from the driving seat.

Aiden nodded at him. "Course…and I know, Charlie is still walking round like he owns the place. I want to shout from the roof what he did to her, and Jess…I just." He broke off.

"I know son…but it wont be long. Once everything is more certain that everything can be made public, but right now we need to protect Jess." Rob knew how much Jess meant to Aiden. They were best friends. For the first time Aiden had formed a friendship with a girl that didn't involve them sleeping together. Aiden had fitted into the role of the protective big brother despite only being a couple of months older than her. Rob knew his son, and he knew how much it had taken Aiden to stop himself punching Charlie for what him and Maria were doing to Jess. Probably about as much as it had taken Rob to stop himself for knocking out Charlie when he had hurt Karen.

Aiden nodded. "Right…we staying there again tonight yeah?" He would never have believed that he was saying it but Aiden felt like he had fitted straight into the Fisher family. There was a large part of him that was dreading going back to it just being him and his Dad at home.

Rob nodded. "I was thinking we'd stay at least till the weekend, Karen was ok with it, as long as you are mate?" Rob felt as though him and Karen had been talking constantly about the kids and how they were doing with him and Aiden staying over. Neither of them could believe quite how well it was working. Of course there were small arguments, but nothing more than teenage bickering at the end of the day, and as Karen kept reminding him. Her three were more than capable of that on their own.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah.…" He turned to walk back towards the school. "See you later Dad." He turned and nodded towards his Dad before walking back for registration.

Rob watched him go and couldn't help but smile. He was the first to admit that Aiden wasn't perfect. It was common knowledge what had happened at his previous school. Yet Waterloo Road was all about second chances as Karen kept telling him, and it had certainly given Aiden that. He was settled into a group and his grades were better than ever. Rob nodded before locking his car and walking back towards his office.

…

Aiden sat on one of the computers in the sixth form common room. He was taking a break from coursework and browsing his facebook page. Jess had put up some photo's from the last time they had all been out. They had only gone to a local boating lake and hired a row boat, but they had all had fun. Looking back over the photos was making him smile. He looked up from the computer as Ronan and Vicki came into the room. They both look worried. "What's up?" He watched them both look at each other before back at him. "Come on…what is it?"

"Mate…" Ronan started before sitting down on the chair next to him. "There's a rumour going round…well more that Charlie Fisher it telling everyone well…" He broke off again and looked back to Vicki. He turned back to Aiden. "He's telling everyone that you're the Dad of Jess' baby…"

Aiden felt his heart sink momentarily before he could feel the anger starting to rise in his chest. He looked towards them both. "Do you believe it?"

Vicki shook her head. "Jess would have told me. Anyway, we all know that it's cool between you two. You're practically brother and sister now." She stood over him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We thought you should know."

Aiden nodded. "Yeah." He switched off his computer before standing up from the desk. "Cheers." As he walked out of the computer room he didn't know what to think. He knew that everything was looking at him and pointing as he walked down the corridors. At first he wasn't sure where he was going, but soon he ended up in front of his Dad's office. As he went to push the door open he saw the picture pinned to the door. It was one from the boating trip of him and Jess…but someone had vandalised it by putting a baby bump on Jess and putting an arrow pointing to him saying 'Dad.' As he looked round he realised that the pictures were everywhere. He took a deep breath to hold back the tears and anger before pushing open the door.

"Aiden…you ok mate?" Rob looked up from his desk. It was obvious straight away that something was seriously wrong. Aiden didn't say anything, instead he put the picture on the desk in front of his Dad. Rob looked from the picture and then back to Aiden. "I'm sorry…" He stood up and pulled his son into a hug.

"I want to punch him…I don't know why I haven't…there are pictures everywhere and he's shouting his mouth off…and what about Jess…what about Maria…everyone's going to think we're covering up…" Aiden pulled away and clenched his fists, he went to punch the wall before he thought better of it.

"Just try and stay calm, we need to try and stay calm to sort this. We both know that none of this rubbish is true." He took the picture and screwed it up. They both looked up as the door flew open and Bex and Harry ran into the room. They were both holding piles of the pictures.

"Sorry Rob…we didn't know where else to…" Bex broke off from her sentence as she burst into tears. Rob walked forward and hugged her. He held her protectively until the sobs slowed down.

"We'll be ok. We can get through this together." He looked from Bex to Harry. "I know that I'm not your Dad."

"Good job…we don't need another idiot like that around." Harry stood in the room his arms folded tight across his stomach.

Rob tried not to smile. "You know what I mean. I'm not trying to be anything that I'm not, but I really really care about your Mum…and you three." He didn't say anymore because he wasn't sure what was meant to come next.

Bex looked up at him. "I know what you mean…you're pretty cool anyway." She smiled at him and then Aiden. "Both of you."

Rob looked at the three kids in the room. "Right, well I reckon that the best plan is to go home…" He stopped. It had been a slip of the tongue. "I mean back to your Mum's."

"It's ok Rob…" Harry looked towards him. "We like you staying…" He looked at them both. It was true that sometime they fought, but that was normal. To Harry it felt like he was in a family again for the first time in a long time.

"Cheers mate. Well lets get going then, there's no point in staying here…and I want to tell your Mum before some idiot phones her or texts Jess." He looked round and saw them all nodding in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Rob turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Karen was sat on the bottom of the stairs looking at him. Rob let Aiden go first before walking in himself.

Karen looked at them both. "She knows." She didn't need to say anymore. Aiden ran past Karen up the stairs and started knocking on the door to Jess' room.

Rob walked fully into the house before shutting the door behind him. He sat next to Karen on the stairs and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Karen…we tried to get home…Aiden's pretty cut up about everything…"

Karen put a hand on to his knee. "None of this is your fault, or Aiden's fault, and we both know that this is a load of rubbish…Charlie is trying to play games." She hung her head. "It's just unfortunate that they're hurting so many people."

Rob rubbed her back before gently kissing her forehead. Karen raised her head so her lips met his and kissed him. She smiled at him. "Maybe…oh I don't know. I feel like I've dragged you and Aiden into this…"

"Did you really just say that?" Rob turned and looked directly at her. "Karen I'm pretty sure that this is where Aiden wants to be right now. You know how much he cares about Jess…in fact all of you…" He took both of her hands. "And I had hoped that you would understand how much you mean to me by now…and that there is no where I would rather be." He lent his head forward so it gently rested against hers. "I love you…" He grinned at her. "That felt good…I love you Karen Fisher…and I'm not going anywhere…" He kissed her again before adding. "Whether you like it or not."

Karen melted into his kiss…then she whispered into it. "I love you too." They both broke off. Rob looked at her.

"Say it again?" He couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He told her how much she meant and how much he loved her nearly every day. Most of the time she would smile at him, or reply with a kiss…but this was different.

Karen grinned back. "I…love…you." She dragged the words out putting more emphasis on each of them. She had known that this was different for a while, but she had been too scared to label it, she didn't want to jump into something, but sitting there and listening to him talk about her kids they way he always did, about how much they meant to him…she just knew. Everytime he touched her she felt dizzy…and when they kissed, well it was like nothing she had experienced before. If this wasn't love then she wasn't sure what was.

Rob lent forward and whispered into her ear. "When all this is sorted…I seem to remember we broke off rather prematurely earlier." He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh making her shiver. He was careful not to tease too much, they both knew that it wasn't the right time.

Karen gently bit her lip before answering. "We've got a lot of catching up to do Mr Scotcher." She lent forward and kissed his lips gently before teasing them apart with her tongue. The lingering kiss answered any questions that may have been hanging around them. Shortly after they broke apart they both stood up.

"Bex and Harry will be back soon…and then I guess we all need to talk?" Rob looked at her. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to take over.

"Yes. First I think that I need to phone the solicitor…Charlie has taken this too far. I have to do something to protect Jess…and Aiden." Karen broke off…she hadn't really though about Aiden in all of this. Most of the school knew that he had a past, and some of them knew what it was. Yet he had been turning it round, and he had been a good influence on Jess. Better still Karen knew that in Aiden, Jess had someone she trusted and would confide in.

Rob nodded. "We both know it's a load of rubbish Karen…and most of the school do, we just need to stick together and this will all blow over.

…

The six of them sat around the table. They had been talking for the past half an hour about the ins and outs of what had happened at school. One thing that seemed to be clear to everyone was that Charlie wasn't going to let things lie easily. However now the conversation had moved onto Jess and the identity of the babies father. Harry had decided that if everyone knew who the Dad was then all of this would be sorted. However Jess wasn't budging.

"C'mon Jess. You must know…" Harry broke off. "Don't you?"

"I'm not a complete slapper you know. Of course I know who he is…I just don't see what it has to do with anything." Jess crossed her arms and glared at Harry who shrank back into his chair.

"I didn't mean…I just thought if everyone knew then this would all stop." Harry didn't know what else to say…

"I can't tell you…" Jess spoke again quietly from where she was sitting. She looked towards her Mum. "I want to…but I can't…" She felt the tears welling in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away without anyone seeing but it didn't work.

Rob looked at Aiden and then to Bex and Harry. "Anyone want another cup of tea?" He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Seeing it as a single Bex, Harry and Aiden followed him leaving Jess and Karen at the table.

"I know it's hard Jess…and I understand that you don't want to talk about him…" Karen moved and sat on the chair next to Jess. "Does he know that he's the father?"

Jess looked at her and gently shook her head.

Karen nodded. "Jess…are you scared of this man?" She ran a hand down Jess' arm before gently turning her to look at her.

Jess felt the tears flowing and this time she knew that there was point in trying to wipe them away. She tried to speak but there were no words, so instead she nodded her head.

Karen nodded and then put her arms around Jess, who at the comfort from her Mum started crying even harder. Karen knew when to push for a bit more and when not. It was becoming clear how scared Jess was of the babies Dad…she didn't need to know any more tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Karen lay in bed. Rob was asleep with his arms wrapped loosely around her. They had been talking for over an hour before he had eventually fallen asleep. Karen just couldn't seem to drift off. She couldn't get any of the days events to leave her mind. Rob had kept on about how it wasn't her fault, but it didn't help. He made her feel better temporarily. However now he had fallen asleep and she was left to think all of the guilt had come flooding back.

When Jess had come to her and told her she was pregnant the identity of the father was talked about. Karen knew that Jess didn't have a steady boyfriend, or at least she wasn't aware of one. Jess had simply told her mother that the father was someone she had met in a club and gone home with. Due to Jess having gone through stages of having one night stands in the past Karen had just gone along with it…but now she was starting to think that she should have questioned her daughter harder about the babies Dad.

It wasn't a secret that Jess had been through her rebellious stage. Soon after Karen had joined the school it came out that Jess was sneaking out most nights and going home with different men, but they had talked about it and Jess had managed to turn things around, she had pulled up her grades and made some friends…she was even nicer to Harry at home. Karen winced as she remembered how quickly she had accepted Jess' story about the father being a one night stand. She should have seen through it. The Jess of a year ago wasn't the same girl sleeping in her bedroom down the hall now…something was wrong about all of this and Karen was determined to find out what.

…

Karen stirred from her sleep as a warm and familiar smell flooded her head. She gently opened her eyes to see Rob sitting next to her with a steaming cup of coffee. He lent down and kissed her forehead before putting the coffee down next to her. "The kids are all up and moving, I thought we could go in together this morning…put on a united front and all that?"

Karen nodded. In all her worrying about last night she had managed to forget that her and Jess were going back to school today. That in itself would cause a whole new set of problems. Karen knew though that she had to talk to Jess soon…she really needed to understand what was going on and how best to help her daughter. She pushed herself up to sitting. She was careful to hold the duvet so it was still covering herself. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Rob, she just didn't think that any of the kids who barged in without knocking needed to see that much of her. "Thanks for this." She picked up the milky coffee and took a deep drink.

Rob sat next to her and stroked some of the hair from her face. "You were meant to be relaxing last night, and I'm pretty sure you managed four hours sleep maximum." He ran a thumb over her lip.

She looked at him. "I know…I just couldn't stop think a bout Jess…and well everything." She looked into his grey-green eyes. "I'm not sure I could do this on my own Rob." Sometimes it scared her how honest she was with him, but she trusted him with all of her being…

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Rob took the coffee cup from her hand and lent forward putting one hand around the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. She didn't fight it, in fact she melted into the kiss and let him take charge. When she was kissing him nothing else mattered.

"I need to get up." She spoke into his lips. They both knew it was true but neither of them wanted to stop.

"We should skive off…" Rob spoke between kissing her, he started moving his kisses down on to her neck, making her let out little moans of pleasure. "What do they need you for anyway."

"You know we can't…" Karen said the words but she made no attempt to stop Rob's kisses which were moving further down her neck and towards the chest. He was gently pushing her backwards and moving his hands under the duvet covering her.

"Why not Mrs Fisher…you do after all make the rules." This time it was Rob's turn to gasp as he felt a shiver run through Karen's body and into his. He had never felt this connection with anyone. He had loved Naomi, at least in some way, but it was different with Karen. Even the simplest of touches made them shiver…she had made him feel in ways that he would never have believed possible.

"I have to be there for Jess…you know that." Karen pushed herself up again and with one final kiss got out of the bed and wrapped her robe around herself.

Rob nodded. "Amazing headteacher, fabulous Mum, gorgeous lover…anything else you wanted to throw into the mix?" Rob stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and wrapped two arms around Rob's waist.

She looked at him thinking. "Well I don't know…I was hoping for something along the lines of girlfriend…or partner…" She kissed him gently.

He looked at when the kiss broke apart. "Karen…you know how much you mean to me right…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if everything wasn't so complicated then I would get down on one knee and propose right at the moment…but you know that I can't…" He brushed her hair back behind her ears before leaning forward to whisper. "There is nothing I want more in this world than to be able to call you my wife."

She felt her whole body lift. "You mean it?" She looked towards the man who had flipped her world upside down. She hadn't been looking for it, yet here he was.

"I promise." He kissed her again. "Now…you need to get ready for school, we can't have the kids waiting for us." He playfully slapped her bum before heading out of the door to get started on breakfast.

Karen watched him leave, she wasn't sure what day it was, or the time…the one thing she was certain of was how much he meant to her. She shook her head to break the constant girlie thoughts. Today had to be about Jess, it was going to be tough enough going back, without having to talk about the babies father. Karen sighed…she had the feeling that it was going to be a long day.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jess stood in front of the mirror buttoning her school shirt. She reached the buttons over her bump and struggled to close them. There was no doubt that she needed some new one. She finally managed to get them closed before pulling her black jumper over the top. As she straightened it down she felt some of the buttons pop open underneath. She sighed, this was a losing battle and there was no point in trying to do them up again. Leaning across to grab her straighteners she finished her hair before putting the final touches to her simple make up. Since everyone had found out that she was pregnant she had decided to tone everything down. For so long she had made sure that every hair was perfectly in place and her make up was flawless every day. She wanted to make sure that people would look at her. Now she wanted the opposite and wanted to fade into the background. She still made sure that her hair was sorted, but her make up was minimal.

"Do you want a lift Jess?" She heard her Mum's voice coming up the stairs. Jess checked her hair again and turned off her straighteners before grabbing her bag and walking down the stairs.

Karen was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jess. Rob had decided that the best idea was for him to take the other three and stop somewhere for breakfast with him. That way Karen could go with Jess and have the chance to talk to her before they got to school. Karen had been reluctant as she didn't want to start an argument before school, but being honest with herself she knew that it was a good idea. "You ready to go sweetheart?"

Jess looked around and realised there was no one in the house. "Where is everyone?" She was pretty sure that she knew the answer before she asked the question. She had guessed that her Mum would want to talk, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"They've all gone in with Rob." She paused as she picked up her laptop bag. "I thought that it would be good if we had a chance to talk before school." She looked up towards Jess. "Is that ok?" Despite wanting to talk to Jess and really hoping for some answers she still wanted to be careful. She knew that Jess was really struggling at the minute and she needed to know that they were all there for her. The last thing she needed was to feel that everyone was going against her.

Jess nodded. "Sure…as long as we can get some new school shirts at the weekend." She lifted her jumper so Karen could see the burst buttons on the strained skirt.

Karen laughed. "I think we can manage that. I guess we need to start looking at some maternity stuff…" She hoped that by dropping it in Jess wouldn't worry about it. Karen knew her daughter and knew that her weight and image was something she worried about.

"That would be cool." She smiled at her Mum, she knew that she was trying to make this as easy as possible, not simple when it was anything but a simple situation to be in. "Shall we get going then?" Jess swung her bag on to her shoulder and walked out of the front door to the car.

Karen followed locking the door behind her and getting into the drivers seat. "I know that you don't want to talk about this Jess…and I don't want to push it, but maybe it would help if…" She looked towards Jess, she could see that this was going to be hard. "I'm not going to judge you Jess…it doesn't matter to me who he is, as long as you're ok."

Jess shook her head. "You wouldn't say that if you knew…" She turned her head away. She so wanted to tell her Mum, she didn't care about anyone else, but she hated doing this to her Mum. She felt like she was protecting her.

"You can't honestly believe that. We've been through this so many times Jess, you are my daughter…and that means I love you no matter what." She took a hand from the steering wheel and put it on Jess' leg. "I mean it…no matter what."

Jess felt a tear growing in the corner of her eye. It felt like it would be so simple to tell her, it would be out in the open. "I've screwed up everything…" She dabbed her eye with the tissue. While she wasn't taking quite so much time over her appearance, the panda look didn't suit anyone.

"If you're talking about your Dad…well none of that is your fault. He's made his decisions."

"It's not that simple though is it…all of this is my fault. It's all my fault for being a selfish slag…I don't deserve you being this nice to me…you wouldn't be…" She broke off again, she needed to stop talking…they were nearly at school. She was hoping that she would be saved by the end of the journey.

"Jess I so want to help you, I know that I can't make it better…but I can try and help. I can't do anything unless you tell me…just let me in." This time it was Karen that felt her voice crack and could feel the tears filming her eyes. When she had become a Mum the one thing that Karen had been determined about was that she would always protect her children…she looked at Jess and realised that she hadn't been able to do it…she pulled the car in through the gates. "I can't make you talk to me Jess…but my doors open…and I love you." She finished the sentence before her voice could break. She didn't want Jess to see her cry.

Jess nodded and as soon as the car had stopped she got out. "I'll see you later." Jess too knew that there were tears waiting to come out. It was only as she got out of the car that she remembered she would have to face her Dad as well as the rest of the school. Jess didn't turn back towards her Mum…she couldn't face hurting her any more.

Karen sat in the car and felt the tears pour over. She sat there for a few minutes until they passed. She couldn't help but think about all the possible scenarios…or the possibilities of who the father could be…she quickly banished them from her mind. Whether she told her or not they still had to deal with Charli and Maria. Jess still needed her Mum. She wiped her face and shook her hair before getting out of the car and walking into her school.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jess sat at a table in the common room and started flicking through the pile of magazines. Lying in between two was one of the photo's someone had mocked up of her and Aiden. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea of her and Aiden being together. Of course they were close…but he was like a brother. The laughing quickly turned to a frown when she thought about the real father…she heard the door open and then shut behind her. She didn't bother to turn round.

"We need to talk Jess." She heard the familiar voice and felt the shiver run down her spine, she didn't turn. She didn't want to have to look at her Dad. "I said…we need to talk." He walked towards her and twisted her shoulder so she had no choice but to look at her.

"Leave me alone." Despite the sharp pain where he had twisted her shoulder she still kept her eyes from looking at him.

"No. I've had enough of your stories…you are coming with me to the police station to withdraw your statement about Maria…they'll understand that it was an angry teenager trying to get attention…"

Now Jess couldn't help but look at him, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't understand why he couldn't see what Maria was really like. All of the evidence was in front of him…yet he was still blind to what she could do.

"No Dad…whether you believe me or not is irrelevant…I'm not withdrawing anything…I wont let her get away with this…" She blinked her eyes. She knew that tears were threatening but there was not way she was going to let them fall.

"You selfish BITCH." With the hand that wasn't holding Jess' shoulder her slapped her clean across the face. The sound of the blow rang around the room. Jess sat there shocked. Charlie had let go of her arm straight after. He was looking at her, he seemed shell-shocked about what he had done. For Jess however her mind was made up. She looked up and straight at her Dad.

"You deserve each other." With that she got off the chair and left the room. She heard her Dad shout something after her, but she wasn't going to wait and find out what it was. She walked down the corridor not looking back. She was going straight to her Mum's office…she was going to tell her who the father was, she was fed up of having other people dictate her life and what she was or wasn't going to do.

"Jess." For the second time that morning Jess felt her blood run cold as she heard her name called.

"Leave me alone." She didn't turn round, she didn't want to see his face.

"Now why would I do that…" She heard him walking closer to her. She knew that she should be running as far away from him as she could, but there was an invisible force holding her where she stood…she couldn't move.

"Please don't…" She couldn't finish the sentence. There was a handing stroking the hair away from the back of her neck. He lent forward and she could feel his breath as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jess…why would I do that, I love you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby classroom and round a corner where they were out of sight from the corridor.

Jess started shaking as she looked straight at him face. She had done so well at avoiding him and putting him to the back of her mind. Having her Dad and Maria to deal with had made it easier, but now she was looking straight at him all of the fear came flooding back. "Please don't…" She couldn't manage anything else.

He lent forward and kissed her…at first it was gentle on the lips but then he had her arms pinned behind her and was forcing his tongue into her mouth. There was a smell of stale alcohol still on his breath and it was making her want to gag. When he eventually pulled away she collapsed to her knees. There were tears rolling down her face. The memories she had been trying so hard to hide had all come flooding back.

He looked down at her and laughed. "You didn't think I would let you go that easily Jess…you're mine…and that baby is mine, don't forget that…"

"You never wanted this baby…when I told you…you wanted me to have an abortion." She looked straight at Chris Mead. She had truly believed that she was in love with him, he had treated her like a princess and they had it all planned out. When she was eighteen they would tell her Mum, then she had found out that she was pregnant.

"No…but I want you, and if you don't come back to me…well then you wont be keeping 'your' baby for very long. I wonder who's going to win in a custody battle? A 17 year old kid…or a teacher." He went in to try and kiss her again. This time she turned away.

"You never wanted it…you said…" She couldn't repeat everything he had threatened her with when she had told him she was going to keep the baby, but she had seen the real Chris. The way he had threatened her…

"It's simple Jess…come back to me and we'll raise the baby together…if you don't then I'll have it taken away…you wont ever be a part of it's life." He slammed a hand against the wall next to her making her jump. "Your decision." Then he left her there shaking…

Jess took three deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She pulled out her mirror and tried to wipe away her tears. It was only then that she saw that her face had been cut from where her Dad had hit her. She pulled her hair forward to cover it before walking out of the classroom. She had a decision to make.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jess sat in the front part of her Mum's office. The school was on break and her Mum was on a duty, but she had decided that it was easier to sit and wait for her to come back then to sit listening to jibes about her being a slag. Janeece was sat behind her desk going on about being pregnant and how it would all be worth it when she had a baby in her arms. "You have to look at the Mum right…that's what I read…if your Mum is skinny then you should lose all that baby weight…so I reckon looking at your Mum you should be fine…"

Jess nodded. "Yeah…" She heard the bell ring for the end of break and Janeece tottered off to finish the pile of photo copying Grantley had given her. Jess sat back in the chair. She felt more nervous sitting there than when she had been waiting to tell her Mum that she was pregnant.

"Jess? You waiting for me?" Karen smiled at her daughter. She hadn't been expecting to see her.

"Yeah…are you free?" Jess bit the side of her lip. She could tell from her Mum's expression that she was hoping that she was here to talk about the babies Dad.

"Course. Come on." Karen waited for Jess to stand up and then followed her through to the office. "Are you ok?" Karen grabbed two glasses of water and then sat them down on the table in front of the sofa.

Jess sat on the sofa and took a drink from one of the glasses. She took another deep breath. "I've been thinking…and well…" She stopped and put her head in her hands.

"Come here sweetheart." Karen pulled Jess into a hug and started gently rocking her like she had when she had been a baby. "You can tell me."

Jess stayed there, she had been trying not to cry, but as soon as her Mum had pulled her into a hug she had started. She waited for them to calm down before pulling back. She realised too late that the hair covering her face had moved and Karen had seen it.

"What's this? Who did this to you Jess?" Karen moved her daughters hair away from her face so she could see the cut more clearly.

"It's not important…" Jess shook her head.

"Jess…someone has done this to you…and whoever that is needs to be punished…" Karen sat there feeling helpless, someone had obviously hit Jess and there was nothing she could do about it. What sort of mother was she if she couldn't protect her own child.

"Mum please." Jess looked at her.

Karen nodded. "Ok…"

Jess took another deep breath. "I…well I phoned a clinic…and they can fit me in this afternoon…but I…" She broke off, she could see Karen looking at her confused. "I can't pay for it Mum." She finished what she had been trying to say. She hated herself for saying it, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but it was all she could do…

"You mean…for an abortion?" Karen stumbled over the word, she sat there unsure of what to think or say. "I don't understand Jess…you seemed so sure…you wanted this."

Jess felt herself crying again. "I know…I just…I can't do this…you don't understand." She couldn't manage any more words. She was choking through the tears.

"Then tell me Jess…please." Karen realised that there was a tear rolling down her cheek. "Is this because of the babies Dad?"

Jess looked at her and nodded. "He wont ever stop Mum…I can't do it anymore…and I can't put my baby through it…I don't want to do it but…" She tried to wipe away the tears but her attempts were in vain as they were no where near stopping.

"Tell me Jess…tell me who it is…I can sort this…"

Jess laughed. "I don't think you can…" She looked towards her Mum. "I don't know what else to do Mum…he…he said that he'll have it taken away unless I go back to him…and I can't do that…and I can't lose my baby…"

Karen looked at Jess. This had obviously happened since they had been in school, and she knew that Jess hadn't left. Which meant that the father must be in the school. "It's someone here isn't it?"

Jess nodded. She was too tired to think of any more excuses. "Yeah."

Karen looked at her. "Just…just think about it Jess. If you come back later and it's what you really want to do then I'll pay for it…but I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret forever."

"Ok…" Jess nodded at her and lent forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Karen didn't knock before entering the caretakers office. She stood in the doorway and felt all the tears she had tried to keep inside start fall the moment he looked at her. Within a moment he was beside her and holding her close. She could feel his hands stroking her hair and he was whispering comforting words into her ear. He didn't push her for anything. He merely stood there holding her until the sobs passed and she was ready to talk. He took her over to his desk and sat her on his chair. He pulled up a school chair he had recently fixed and sat opposite her with his hand on her knee.

"It's…Jess." Karen choked out the words. The torrents of tears had left her short of breath and she was gulping still on the words.

Rob nodded. They had all left the house this morning knowing that Karen was planning on talking to Jess about the babies father. Even he had to admit that he wasn't expect it to leave Karen in this state. "Did she tell you who he is?"

Karen shook her head. "She just…well she just came in and asked me…" Karen took a deep breath and shook her head trying to compose herself. "Rob she just asked me to pay for an abortion for this afternoon…" She broke off the sentence, she wanted to tell him about the cut…

"There's something else Karen…I can tell by the way you're looking at me." He lent forward further. "You can trust me…I promise."

Karen nodded. "She's got a cut on her face…Charlie…we can't make a scene because we need to focus on her but…" Karen stopped again. This time she was unable to stop a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's my girl Rob…and I can't protect her. What sort of mother does that make me?" Her voice broke on the last word and more tears started falling down her cheek.

Rob wrapped his arms around her again and tried to comfort her. "Karen, she came and told you. That must show you how much she trusts you…" He was trying not to say too much. It was taking all of his will-power not to run out the office and find Charlie, but as Karen had said. That wasn't going to help anyone.

"I think…well she was fine this morning Rob…the father must be someone in school…she must have seen him this morning when we came in and we were so early so the only people here…" She broke off again. She didn't want to voice what she was thinking, as that would make it seem more real.

"They were teachers." Rob finished off what Karen was trying to say. "It would make sense…you knew she was seeing someone, but not who. She seems scared of him." Rob looked straight at Karen. He could see what this was doing to her. He couldn't forget how useless he had felt when Aiden had told him about his girlfriend being pregnant. Rob had automatically blamed himself and his parenting skills. "None of this is your fault Karen. Not Charlie, Maria or this…and we can sort this. Has Jess booked the appointment?"

"No. I asked her to think about it and that we would talk later…but what am I going to do. If that's what she wants then I can't say no…but I think…well I know that if she does it then it's for the wrong reasons. Everyone can see how much she wants that baby…"

Rob nodded. It was true. Even through everything with Charlie and Maria people were still commenting on the fact that Jess was glowing. She was loving every minute of being pregnant and couldn't stop talking about how much she was looking forward to being a Mum. "We need to figure it out Karen…and I know you don't want to…but we need to do it for Jess." He looked at her and stoked the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere and we can do it together."

Karen nodded. She knew that what Chris was saying was true, she also knew how scared she was of the truth. The reality was starting to sink in that the father of Jess' baby was probably one of the teachers in her school.

…

For the second time that day Jess sat waiting for her Mum outside the office However this time it wasn't from her own choice. She had been sent out of Charlie's finance lesson and they were short on staff meaning there was no one to run the cooler and a fast track ticket to the head teachers office. Any other day Jess would have been fine with it. Her and her Mum would have talked about what had gone wrong and Jess would promise to be less mouthy next lesson and to keep her head down in her Dad's class. Not today though, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the conversation this morning. Part of her couldn't believe that it had been her in the room, she knew her Mum had been unconvinced and Jess wasn't surprised. The turnaround from excited Mum to be to asking for an abortion had been ridiculous.

"You waiting for me?" Jess was snapped out of her thoughts by the familiar voice. She looked up to see her Mum and Rob stood in the doorway. She nodded.

"I've been sent out of Dad's lesson…" It didn't take much to guess that her Mum had been talking to Rob about Jess, and she wasn't surprised, or angry.

Karen nodded. "Right…well we were hoping we could talk to you anyway…so we can do both at once." Karen walked past Jess and opened the door to her office before motioning to Jess and Rob to go inside. Jess went first and then Rob. Karen took a deep breath before following them in.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jess picked up the glass of water in front of her. For the first time in her life she was wishing that she was going to have a lecture about being sent out of the lesson. She knew that there hadn't been a real reason. Her Dad had been annoyed and was taking that frustration out on Jess. However getting an earful seemed like a better option then the one she was facing.

"I'll understand if want to talk to your Mum on her own Jess. I really don't want to intrude." Rob spoke from his seat to the left of Jess. He was looking directly at her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I want you to stay…you're part of our lives now…" She smiled at him. She wanted him to know that she meant what she was saying. None of them could get over how much happier their Mum was with Rob. She was a completely different woman to the one who had been married to Charlie.

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded at her.

Karen took a deep breath. She knew that she didn't need to rush into anything, yet at the same time there was no point in baby stepping around the subject. "Jess…can I ask you a question about the father?" Karen sat on the sofa to the right of Jess. She hated standing up when she was talking to any of the kids. She much preferred feeling that she was on a level with them.

Jess looked at her Mum. She knew how much this was hurting them all, and she didn't want to do it anymore. "Ok."

Karen nodded. She lent in and took Jess' hands. "You need to know that no one is going to judge anything ok. We love you and want what's the best for you. Nothing is going to shock us." She lent in and kissed Jess' forehead.

Jess nodded. "I know…I love you too." She looked at her Mum before turning her head towards Rob. It felt strange to say that she loved him, but she did. He was more of a father to her than her biological one, and she knew that he cared about all of them.

"Is he a teacher here?" Karen didn't let go of Jess' hands. She wasn't sure whether it was to stop Jess from going or to give them both support.

Jess took a deep breath. She gently nodded. "Yes."

Karen nodded. "Ok." She looked straight at Jess and made sure that Jess was looking at her. She had been through the possibilities with Rob about who the father could be, and after discussing it they both knew that there was only really one person it could me. "Is it Chris Mead?"

This time Jess didn't move. She wanted to nod and tell them everything, but in the back of her mind the words were stuck from this morning. Chris' threats wouldn't leave her alone.

"I know it's hard Jess…and I know what he's said to you, but if you want this baby then we will make sure you can keep it. He's broken all the rules Jess and there's no way any judge is going to let him take the baby away from you." Karen had done some research with Rob before talking to Jess. She had wanted to know where they stood. That was it meant that she knew everything that she told Jess was true. She wouldn't be breaking any promises.

Jess felt herself shake as she tried to hold back the tears. "Yes…it's Chris…I'm so sorry…I wanted to tell you…" She took her hands from her Mum's and put them over her own face. She didn't want them to see her crying.

It was Rob that made the first move. He gently put his arms around Jess and pulled her close. "You're ok sweetheart. We'll deal with this together." He kissed her forehead and gently rocked her. He looked towards Karen. There was nothing he wanted more than to have longer arms so he could hold her as well. Not only had she just found out that her teenage daughter was pregnant with a teacher, but the teacher was her deputy and someone that Rob knew she respected.

Karen stood up from the sofa. "Rob…I'm going to go get Chris to come up. Will you take Jess to your office, and once I've dealt with Chris then I'll take her home. She doesn't need to be here today."

Jess pulled away from Rob and got off the sofa. She walked towards her Mum and flung her arms around her. "I love you Mum." She pulled back and smiled at her. "No more secrets." Jess hugged her Mum again, she didn't want to let go, but she knew that she had to.

Karen nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. I do know though Jess that the police are going to want a statement from you. Do you think you can do that for me?" She stroked the side of her daughters face.

Jess nodded. "Yeah." She walked over and picked up her bag before walking towards the door to the office with Rob.

Rob looked back. He didn't like the fact that Karen was going to have to deal with Chris on her own one bit. "Karen…I love you." It wasn't what he had wanted to say, but he hoped that his words meant more than a simple 'I love you.'

Karen smiled at him. "I love you too." There was something that went between the pair of them that meant more than anyone else could understand. "I'll come and see you both after." Karen nodded them towards the door. She wanted to make sure that they were both in the office when she talked to Chris.

Rob nodded and left with Jess. Karen watched them go. She could feel her stomach tightening. Whether she looked at it as a mother or a head teacher. The next hour was going to be hard.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Karen opened her office door and let Chris in. She had decided to wait until break time to bring him into the office. She didn't have time to organise cover for his lessons, and that would have meant coming up with a reason. No this way it was simpler.

"Karen this really isn't good timing, I've got two GCSE sets doing practicals for their coursework this afternoon and I need to start setting them up. Can't whatever it is wait?" He stood over by the door.

"No Chris…it can't." It was common knowledge that the working relationship between the two of them had never been perfect. She felt that he was too friendly with the kids, and he thought that she was too hard on them. However over the past few months it had become worse. He didn't come up to ask her for advice anymore. She only saw him regularly at the meetings that were too important for him to make an excuse not to attend, and she was realising why.

"Well come on then Karen. I haven't got time to play games." He looked at her impatiently.

"I know Chris…I know that you're the father of Jess' baby." There seemed no way to step around it. She was stating the facts.

He nodded in front of her. "She told you that?"

"Yes, and I believe her. The question is whether you're going to be honest with me about it?" She had been expecting him to claim that it wasn't him, or that Jess was going through a stage, but his face had given it all away.

"Right well in that case, then yes I am…I'm not sure what else you want me to say Karen. I was in a relationship with Jess…and I loved her. When she told me that she was pregnant I thought she should have an abortion. Simple as that."

"Simple as that…" Karen found herself struggling to hold herself together about how matter of fact he was being. "You have broken the oldest rule in the book. Not only did you sleep with a student, but you got her pregnant and all you can say is 'simple as that.'"

He shrugged. "What else can I say Karen. She's an adult and she made her decision. If you ask me…you should blame the parents in cases like this." He smirked at her.

She knew that he was trying to goad her, but she wasn't going to bit. She needed to keep this together for Jess. The last thing any of them needed was to hear an argument about it through the old windows. "I think you need to go and collect your things Chris. I'm suspending you pending an official inquiry…but as I'm sure you're aware you will likely have your contract terminated…and I can't imagine you'll teach again."

"So what…I lose everything and your slag of a daughter gets to swan around as if nothing ever happened? Well I tell you what Karen…I will fight you all of the way on this, if I can't get custody of that child then I will make damn sure that no one else can." He stood there looking her up and down. "I mean…what poor kid ever stands a chance with you in their life?" With that he stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him so the glass rattled in the pane.

…

Jess sat in Rob's office. They had spent most of the past hour talking about her English literature coursework. Rob wasn't far off finishing his PGCE so he had been able to give her a hand on where to focus her attention. He wasn't sure that he had been much help, but it had helped take her mind off whatever was going on in her Mum's office, and that was the main thing. It had also helped him take his mind off what was going on, otherwise he wouldn't have been sure he could have stopped himself marching up to the office and becoming her bodyguard.

"JESS FISHER WHERE ARE YOU?" The shout from close to the door cut through their conversation.

Jess felt herself shrink into the chair as she automatically recognised Chris' voice. She looked towards Rob. "What do we do?"

"You stay here." Rob kissed her on the top of her head before opening the door to his office and going to find Chris. He was careful not to open the door far enough that anyone could see Jess inside. "Chris calm down." He walked over to the angry man trying to calm the situation.

"Where is she? She's not in her class…" Chris looked at him, there was anger boiling over in his eyes.

"She's not here Chris. She had the dentist." Rob wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but he was trying to protect them all.

"Of course she is…" He punched the wall leaving an angry fist indentation. "WHERE IS SHE?" He looked straight past Rob to the one place he hadn't been able to look. As he took a step towards the caretakers office Rob blocked his path.

"You need to calm down. Go home and calm down before you do something you regret." He felt his muscles flex. He had to admit that he had looked Chris up and down and was sure he could hold him off.

"What's the point? I'VE BEEN SUSPENDED AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!" There was a crowd gathering now. No one knew exactly what was going on, but they knew it involved Chris Mead and Jess Fisher…the rumours had already started flying round.

"Well that's not her fault…now go home Chris."

Chris looked at Rob and then past him again. "This isn't finished…YOU HEAR THAT JESS. THIS ISN'T FINISHED." He stormed away out of the main entrance and to his car.

Rob breathed out. He was thankful that hadn't got any worse. He could see Karen working her way through the group of people trying to get them cleared away as quickly as possible. The question was, what were they going to do next?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Why are you still here Rob?" Karen looked up at the man who had walked into the office. She knew he was alone as the kids had gone home together.

"I thought you might want to talk." Rob started towards the desk.

"I didn't mean that…why are you still here with me?" She put her head into her hands.

"What the hell has bought this on…you know how I feel about you, about the kids…I don't understand Karen." He walked behind the desk and crouched down so he could look at her. He put a hand on her knee and turned her towards him. "Talk to me Karen…"

"I don't understand why you would want to be with me when…well when it's obvious how much I've let my kids down." On the last word her voice cracked and she started sobbing.

Rob pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He held her while trying to calm her sobs. "You have done nothing of the sort, what's bought this on?"

"What do you think?" She looked up at him. "My daughter was having a relationship with my deputy head and became pregnant by him…that's along with Bex disappearing for two years and Harry struggling with bulimia…oh and my husband running off to have an affair with someone…nothing much." She pulled out of his hug and stood up angrily wiping her eyes. She didn't want to look back at him.

"Fine…you really want to play it that way? I'll raise your family troubles with my teenage son getting another girl pregnant and my ex wife deciding to walk back in and out when she wants to…oh and the fact that at the age of 48 my greatest achievement is becoming a site manager…" He stood up and looked towards her back. He wasn't angry despite the fact he may have sounded it. He just didn't want to see her beating herself up over this anymore. "Karen we can't change what's happened…but we can use it to help everyone move on…and like it or not I want to be right by your side through all of this." Now he started walking towards her.

"Don't tell me you've never felt like the worlds worst parent." She turned and looked towards him.

"God Karen…so many times, but look at how he is now. Aiden's got friends and he's doing well. No he's not perfect…but who is?" He stepped close enough to rub her shoulders. "I suggest that we go back to yours and get a take away…if that's ok with you?"

Karen nodded. "Now who's being silly? You know how much I enjoy you being there…and each of the kids seems to have given their approval." She lent her head forward so her brow touched his.

"I know…but I also know that Jess needs her Mum…and she doesn't need to feel that our relationship is taking priority." He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently before speaking again. "That doesn't mean that I love you any less…or that I want to be with you any less. In fact…" He stepped back and fumbled in his pocket.

Karen looked at him. "What are you doing?" She fell silent as she watched him pull a box out of his pocket.

Quickly Rob spoke. "This isn't what you think…well not really." He laughed and opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band with engraving on the inside. He slipped it out.

"Rob?" She didn't say anything else, she wasn't completely sure what was happening.

"I love you Karen…and I think…well I'm pretty sure that you love me too. I also know that one day I'm going to marry you." Rob stopped her looked at her. There was no look of disgust at his words so he carried on. "However, I'm not sure when that can be…so this." He held up the ring again. "This is my promise to you. Inside it says "Love is my promise." He took the opposite finger to where a wedding band would sit and slipped it on. "I promise you Karen Fisher that I will one day make you my wife…"

Karen looked at him. There were tears rolling down her cheeks again, but this time she didn't move to wipe them away. "I love you so much…" She kissed him with all the feelings she could muster.

"Now…lets go back ho…" He broke off. He needed to stop. So many times he had started to say home without thinking, but it wasn't his home. It was Karen's and he had just told her that she needed to focus on Jess.

"Rob…I want it to be yours…you know that don't you?" She hated the idea that he wouldn't always be there. It seemed wrong that he actually had his own place when he seemed like he had always belonged at hers.

"I know…and well I want that too…but we need to think about the kids, I need to talk to Aiden, and we need to figure out what's going to happen with Jess." He kissed her again. "But not tonight…"

Karen nodded. "Well then Mr Scotcher…let's go home." She looked at him and smiled. It still amazed her the fact that someone like him could love her the way he did.

"Sounds good. Let's get a bottle of red on the way."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After deciding that neither of them could be bothered to cook they decided to to pick up a take away along with the bottle of wine, after a brief discussion they went for pizza. That way they could get a variety that they knew everyone would eat. They walked through the door to fits of laughter. The four kids were in the front room. Aiden was having a strop about his score on the wii. According to him the contest had been unfair. "How was I meant to know which way to swing my hips?" Harry was laughing and loving the feeling of beating Aiden while Bex was showing them how to hoola hoop properly.

Jess was sat in the corner, and while she was quiet she didn't seem upset. She looked up at Rob and Karen when they walked into the room and smiled.

Rob held up the bags of food. "So anyone hungry?" Aiden and Harry were up and had between them carried the food bags into the kitchen before anyone had a chance to turn around. Bex followed with Rob soon after. Karen stayed for a moment to talk to Jess who was getting off the sofa. "I'm really sorry about today Jess…" Karen reached out and rubbed Jess' shoulder.

"It's alright…it was never going to be easy…any of it." Jess looked straight at her Mum. "I love you though Mum…I wish I'd told you." She pulled away from Karen's touch. She couldn't help but feel ashamed about how long it had taken to talk to her Mum about it.

Karen shook her head and stepped forward so she could wrap an arm around Jess. "Don't do it to yourself Jess…and believe me I know it's easier to blame yourself and be sad, but it's so not worth it. You need to keep your head up and be proud of everything you are." She put a finger under Jess' chin and tipped it up. "I am so proud of you…and believe it or not I think I'm looking forward to being a Grandma." She rested her other hand on Jess' bump.

Jess looked at her and smiled. "Babysitting on you then." They both laughed.

"Don't push it, I'm only just getting used to the idea of being Granny…and the knitting."

"Has Janeece been talking to you again then?" Jess laughed. It still amazed her how relaxed her Mum was about the whole thing. Never in a million years did she think that she would be so involved with everything. "Mum..," Jess looked up towards her.

"Yeah?"

"You will be there wont you…I mean at the birth. I just, I don't think I could do it without you." Jess looked up at her. She had been thinking about it, and she couldn't imagine going through it with anyone else.

Karen looked at her. "Are you really asking me that? Of course I'm going to be there, that was never in doubt darling. I told you that I would be here for you every step of the way and for as long as you need me…that means everything, ok?" She kissed Jess' forehead.

Jess nodded. "Thankyou. Now pizza…you did get a barbeque one right?" They started towards the door still linked by the arms.

"Of course, with bacon and extra sweetcorn, I do know all your favourites." They both laughed.

"It's mad isn't it?" Jess spoke again. "I was always such a Daddy's girl, and I always thought that if I was ever in trouble then it would be him standing beside me and sorting me out…"

Karen nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. Part of me wishes I could change it and make the relationship between you better, but I have to be honest Jess. Part of me wouldn't change anything, because this way means that I get another chance with you." Karen knew that she could be honest with her younger daughter. Neither of then were silly when it came to their relationship.

"Don't apologise for something that isn't your fault…and I wouldn't change a thing, when I needed someone it was you. You're my Mum…and nothing's ever going to change that." She hugged her Mum tight. "I love you."

Karen hugged Jess back. "I love you too. Now let's go and get some of this pizza before the boys clear up."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jess straightened up her school shirt before pulling her new black jumper over the top. She had been out with her Mum to get some bigger school clothes. Yet even in the bigger jumper her expanding bump was still visible. She was pushing towards four months pregnant and she could feel her body changing each day. Her bump was growing and with it her chest. She sat down on her bed and ran her hands over her bump. She was sure that she could feel a flutter in her stomach every now and again. Every day it seemed more real, and every day she knew she was closer to feeling a proper kick from her baby and the day when it would eventually arrive.

"You nearly ready?" Jess heard her Mum's voice from the door way. She pushed herself off the bed and nodded picking up her school bag on the way towards her Mum.

"Yeah. When you were pregnant how did it feel?" She absent mindedly ran her hands back over her bump again. She wished that she could spend all day looking at it and running her hands over the growing bump.

"I don't think you can describe it...I guess that everyone feels it differently. It's strange but you know that there's something growing inside of you...and that feels amazing." She put a hand on top of Jess' bump. "I'm so proud of you Jess...so proud." She lent forward and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mum. So you and Rob, spill all." She smiled towards her Mum and gently nudged her arm.

"You ready to go?" Karen quickly changed the subject and turned away before Jess could see her starting to blush. She quickly moved down the stairs. "I'll give you a lift."

Jess watched her Mum hurry down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh. All three of them and Aiden knew that the relationship between their parents was serious. They were all finding it more and more amusing that neither of them seemed to want to talk about it. She hung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs ready to head towards school.

…

"I'll see you later then kids." Karen pulled her car into her head teacher space. She watched as the kids got out of the car. Rob had pulled his car into the space opposite and Karen watched as he and Aiden got out of the car.

"You know that this is mad Mum...why don't you just drive in together?" Jess opened her door but spoke to her Mum as she was leaving.

"Jess there's too much going on at the minute with..." She broke off as she realised that everything going on involved Jess in some way, and she didn't want to put any extra pressure on her daughter. She knew that there was enough going in on her head and her body to worry her with something else.

"Sorry." Jess knew what her Mum was trying to say and she hated it. She felt that her Mum and Rob couldn't be together because of the mess her life was in.

"Don't apologise Jess. It's not a bad thing, if I'm honest it's meant that neither of us have been able to get carried away with it, and instead we've got to know each other." Karen smiled and reached back to stroke Jess' face. "It'll all be worth it in the end...I promise."

Jess nodded. "Yeah maybe. Anyway, double science, performance and maths. Lucky me." She smiled at her before she got out of the car. "You never know, maybe Dad will have phoned in sick." She shut the door and started walking towards the school with Bex and Vicki.

Karen watched her go and tried to smile. She felt so helpless when it came to Charlie. The last thing she wanted was for Jess to hurt anymore, but there was nothing that Karen could do about it anymore. They were waiting for the court order to come through on the divorce. Until then there was nothing Karen could do, it was as though she had no control over her school. She was knocked out of her thoughts as Rob opened her passenger door and got in next to her.

"Jess giving you another grilling?" He smiled and placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

Karen smiled. "Sort of. She's worrying that the two of us can't be together because of everything's that going on...and I don't want her to have to worry about that."

Rob nodded. "I understand Karen...and we know where we stand, and you know that I'm ok with it." He lent forward and gently kissed her on the lips. "That doesn't mean that I can't kiss you...or touch you, or love you any less." He lent forward and kissed her again.

Karen knew that she shouldn't be kissing him back, but she couldn't help it. It was as though there was a whole new emotion in her body. There was nothing she had felt before that could describe the way she felt about Rob. It was as though she was breathing another type of air. He made her feel giddy and happy. It was a whole new way of love, and it belonged to her. She pulled back aware that they were still in the school playground. "I suggest that we carry this on later Mr Scotcher...maybe in my office if you're lucky." She ran a finger down the side of his cheek and smiled at him before opening the door of the car.

Rob gave her a cheesy school boy grin. "Thank you." She gently leaned towards him and tucked a hand into his jeans pocket.

"What for?" She looked down at him and tilted her head to one side, she knew that it would make him smile. He always said that was what she did when she was confused.

"For making me happy."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Jess sat in the common room chewing her pen. She had been looking at one of the computers for the past hour and a half trying to put together her English coursework. It wasn't due in for a while, but she was determined to make sure that she was on top of everything for when the court cases came around. She heard someone cough behind her and she turned to see Rob standing there.

"You ok?" Rob spoke as he gently pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. He looked at the lines of typing she had managed to put together.

"Yeah...just attempting to knock out some coursework...it's not going that well as you can see." She nodded towards the monitor.

Rob nodded. "You know I'm always around to read through everything...I know your Mum's the head and everything." He smiled towards her.

"Sounds good. She's great for most things...but remaining impartial when reading coursework isn't one of them." She laughed before saving the work and shutting down the computer.

"Jess I was talking to your Mum..." Rob clenched his hands together and started running his fingers through each other as he was trying to decide how to word his question.

"Right...about what we spoke about in the car?" Jess looked towards Rob. She was pretty sure that her Mum was going to have spoken to him already. She didn't mind though. Her Mum was happy with Rob and that meant that they would talk about things.

"Yeah...she told me that you were worried about our relationship...and I just want you to know that it's ok, I love your Mum and I'm not going anywhere." He looked towards Jess and found his eyes wandering towards her bump. He found it amazing watching it growing, as long as watching Jess grow up with it.

"I get that...you just make her happy, and that's amazing. It just feels at the minute that everything I do makes something wrong...I'm just so fed up with it. I want everything to go back to being normal, I want to enjoy feeling this little one grow and us becoming a family. I know it sounds cheesy...but is the happiest I've been in such a long time..." She looked towards him and smiled. "I wish you were my Dad..." She smiled and reached towards him to hug him.

Rob wrapped his arms around her. "I know...I wish you were mine too, we will be ok though Jess. I promise that." Jess gave in to his hug and the two of them stayed there for a minute before Jess got up from her chair and smiled at him before she left. Rob watched her go before his eyes flicked back to the computer Jess had been using. She had forgotten to log off, while he knew that he should do it for her straight away he had to pause and think. He and Karen knew that there was something more bothering Jess than they knew, but neither of them wanted to push the subject. Rob sighed before he bought up her internet browsing history.

…

"Come in." Karen looked up from the set of rules and regulations she was reading. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Rob coming through the door. "I have to say Mr Scotcher it's rather lovely to see you." She winked at him hoping that he was going to keep the promise he had made her earlier. However her face changed quickly when she realised that he wasn't smiling back at her. "Rob what's wrong?"

Rob pulled a chair up next to her. "I was talking to Jess, and she forgot to log out of her computer...I had to look Karen." He pulled out the print screen he had done of the browsing history.

Karen looked at it, she read it through twice. It was quite clear what it meant. "I need to talk to her and find out it this." She pointed towards the list. "If this is what she wants."

"But you know that it isn't Karen…you've both said how much better the relationship had been between you…this doesn't make any sense and you know it." Rob was looking at the woman he loved. He knew that she just wanted to do the best for Jess, but he couldn't help but feel it would be wrong to accept this without asking questions. He was still sure that Jess was doing this because she was worried about hurting anyone else.

"What do I do though Rob? I said I would support her decision…and maybe this is it." Karen shrugged. Of course she didn't want Jess moving out, she wanted to be there for her through all of this. That was her job as her Mum.

"We can move if she's worried about space, God we could build her a flat next to the house…we're a family…well I think we are, and she's part of that. You just need to remind her." He stepped forward and opened his arms. Karen stepped into them and tucked her hands into his jean pockets.

"When did you start being so sensible?" She looked up at him smiling. It was true that he was always thinking the situation through, he could calm everything down and put a positive spin on most things.

"Would a sensible man do this?" He leaned down and kissed her teasing his tongue into her mouth. He knew that she would be unable to resist and he was right. He pulled her closer and breathed in the scent he loved. Eventually he pulled away. "I don't half fancy you Mrs Fisher." He stepped away and looked her up and down.

Karen blushed. "Stop it." She squeezed his hand before dropping in. "I think I'll call Jess up here. Neutral ground and everything." She smiled at Rob. "Thankyou."

He nodded. "Pleasure. Let me know how it goes."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Before anything else Jess I want you to know that everything I've said before still stands. I will support you through all of your decisions." Karen sat on the sofa at one side of her room.

Jess sat next to her. "Ok…now you're scaring me, what's this about?" She looked towards her Mum trying to read the expression on her face. Instead of explaining Karen pulled out the print screen Rob had made earlier.

"Please don't be angry at Rob…we've both been worried about you…he didn't know what else to do Jess." Karen looked towards her. She had discussed with Rob whether they should tell her how they had got the information, and they had both decided that they needed to be completely honest with her. If this was going to work then it was honesty all the way from now with all of the kids.

Jess nodded. "I can't say that I'm not a bit annoyed…but I get why he did it." She looked up towards her Mum. "I guess I'm here so you can tell me that it's a stupid idea and I've always got a place with you?" Jess smiled towards her Mum. She knew how much she wanted to help her, but she wasn't sure that any of them understood how guilty Jess felt about all of this.

Karen shook her head. "If this is really what you want Jess then I wont stop you…I can't pretend that I like it…but I do want what's best for you, however." Karen stopped as Jess laughed a bit.

"I knew it was never going to be that straight forward. Go on then…what's the suggestion?"

"Well Rob and I were talking, and we both think that we could either move into a bigger house…or extend this one…or do something to give you and the baby more space without taking it away from anyone else." Karen looked towards her daughter. "That is what you've been worrying about?"

"Sort of." Jess looked towards her Mum. She could see that her and Rob had decided to be completely honest with her, so now it was her turn. "I can't stay in that house Mum…there's too much….well there's too many memories of Dad." She looked towards her Mum. She knew what she was asking and it seemed ridiculous. How many parents would even take a request to move from a child seriously. However Karen just nodded at her.

"Makes sense…so if we found a bigger house…would you stay with us? I mean obviously it wouldn't be forever, you're going to want your own space at some point…but for now?" Karen looked towards Jess, she hadn't even thought about her not being around for a couple of years at least. Now the possibility of losing her so soon was floating around she wasn't sure how it made her feel.

Gently Jess shook her head. Then she started crying. "It's not fair on you…on any of you…you can't do that for me." She put her head into her hands as the tears got worse. Karen wrapped her into her arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"This is our decision Jess…and I've been talking to Rob about him and Aiden moving in…this isn't just about you I promise.…" Karen looked down at Jess who looked back through tear stained eyes. "If I'm honest sweetheart then the house doesn't feel like home any more…not since your Dad left. There's too much of him left, but I hadn't seen that since now."

Jess looked at her Mum. "Before I can say yes…I need to know that Bex and Harry are ok with it…and that Aiden wants to move in as well. This isn't just about me after all." She managed a small smile. Karen smiled back at her.

"How about I talk to them, and then we sit around tonight and talk about it. We can all make a list of what we want, and decide whether it exists."

"Mum…you do know we like Rob…I mean Harry Bex and me." She smiled up at her. "And it's pretty obvious that you like him to." She gently nudged her Mum.

"Well yeah…it seems to be going ok." Karen was struggling not to blush. She knew that Jess had been trying to have this conversation with her for a while. This time there didn't seem much chance of being able to wiggle out of it.

"Ok…that's why you've both been walking round with the biggest grins plastered across your faces since you started seeing each other." Jess looked at her Mum with one of those knowing looks that so often came the other way round.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a teenager again…I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be doing to interrogating." Karen nudged Jess before putting an arm around her. "You do like him don't you?" Karen didn't want to assume about the kids feelings about Rob. Of course she thought that they liked him, and there hadn't been any blazing rows, but she had also learnt not to assume anything.

Jess looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking that?" She looked at Karen who nodded. Jess sighed. "Mum he's amazing…he makes you happy for a start…pretty sure I can't remember the last time you were grumpy. It's like him and Aiden just fit in…we're more of a family with them then we ever were with…" She didn't want to say the last word. He didn't seem to deserve the title of Dad anymore. She took a deep breath and said "Charlie." It felt better using his name, it meant that there was no pressure on anyone about who he was…or what he hadn't done for them. He could be plain old Charlie.

"I wish I could change everything with your Dad Jess…even though we're not together I always wanted you three to still have a relationship with him." She put a hand on Jess' knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She still didn't understand why Charlie had 'chosen' Maria over his daughter.

"It's alright Mum…he made his decision." She looked at her. It wasn't really alright and they both knew it. But they also both knew that there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

"It might change…" Karen wished that she were right. In an ideal world Charlie would wake up tomorrow and realise what a dreadful mistake he had made. He would leave Maria and start caring about Jess.

Jess laughed. "Mmm…keep dreaming Mum. It doesn't matter now anyway…he's made his bed and he can lie on it. We're going to do ok without him." She gently stroked her bump. "I've got someone else to think about now." She took her Mum's hand. "Thank you."

Karen looked at her. "For?" She lifted a hand and stroked some of the stray hairs away from Jess' face.

"Where do you want me to start?" Jess giggled and rested her head against her Mum. "Just thank you for you…and for giving me another chance."

Karen lent forward and gently kissed Jess' forehead. "I'm your Mum Jess…we're all about second chances. You'll find that out soon." She rested her hand on top of Jess' bump. "It's getting so big." She smiled at Jess knowing that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Mmmhmmm." They both laughed.

Karen nudged Jess again. "Does this mean you're staying with us for a bit longer then?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know…depends on how many knitting patterns you've got." They both fell about laughing.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Karen sat in front of her laptop scrolling through pages of houses. Her Rob and all of the kids had been looking at houses for just over a week. They had all decided that they would each pick two that they liked the look of and then put them together and decide which ones to look at. Jess was the only one who had been surprised at how willing everyone had been with the idea of moving. Harry, Bex and Aiden knew that a bigger house meant that they all got their own rooms. Looking for houses that big in Rochdale though wasn't that simple and between the six of them they had only found four houses. Two of them were in reasonable areas and even though she hadn't told them her and Rob had booked first viewings for them.

"Do you ever put that thing away?" Rob walked into the room and put two glasses of red wine on the coffee table before sitting next to her.

Karen looked at him and shrugged. "It amuses me." She smiled before picking up her glasses and having a mouthful.

"Oh right…is there anything else that amuses you then?" Rob looked at her and stroked some of the stray hairs away from the side of her face.

Karen looked at him and gently shook her head. "Nothing springs to mind Mr Scotcher." She put down her glass and lent back into the sofa. Rob watched her before putting his glass down.

"Right…" He sat for a moment before suddenly starting to tickle her ribs.

"Rob stop it." Karen was breathless from the laughing, he knew all of the spots she was most ticklish and was exploiting all of them.

Eventually Rob relented and sat above her looking at her flustered face. "God you are gorgeous." He lent down and kissed her on her lips.

"Mmm…you're not bad yourself." She dragged him a little closer by slipping her hands into his jeans pockets. She felt him turn her legs so she was lying flat on the sofa.

Gently he moved his kiss down her neck pausing on the crook before her neck and her shoulders. There his kiss intensified, he could feel the area getting hotter.

Karen could feel the area starting to bruise…she knew that she shouldn't let him, it would cause to many questions, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

"GROSS!" Rob leapt off her as they both heard Harry's outraged cry from the door to the room. "I see enough of that at school thanks." He pulled a second disgusted face before leaving the room and firmly shutting the door behind him.

Karen looked at Rob and bit her lip. "Oops." That was it, they both burst out laughing at the situation.

"Remind me that we need a house with two sitting rooms…them and us." Rob winked at her before kissing her again.

Karen looked at him. "God knows what you're doing to me Rob…but when I'm with you." She broke off. She wasn't even sure what she felt, or what it meant. "I've never felt like this before." It was weird to hear herself saying the words. If she had been asked a year ago then she would of quick as a flash told anyone that she had loved Charlie, and she was sure that she had. But with Rob it was completely different. She felt herself aching for him when they were apart, and when they were together it was as though no one else existed.

"I love you Karen…" He kissed her again. This time it was tender, there was nothing else behind it apart from to back up the words he had just used. The door behind them opened again and Jess and Aiden stood there smirking at them.

"I hear that you two have been upsetting Harry again." Aiden tried not to laugh as he looked at them.

"Worse that a pair of teenagers." Jess was unable to stop herself from laughing. She winked at her Mum who blushed.

Rob nodded. "Finished?" He grabbed his wallet. "Here." He chucked some money at Aiden. "Go and get everyone some fish and chips and then we'll talk about these houses."

Aiden saluted at him before him and Jess left to go and find out what everyone wanted.

Karen looked at Rob again. She smiled at him and reached up a hand to trace from his right eye down to his mouth. She lent forward replaced her finger with a kiss. "I don't want to lose you." She looked up at him, she didn't even want to think about the possibility, but she had to. She had been hurt too many times before.

"Never." Rob looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere. We are going to eat fish and chips together for the next forty years…we're going to grow old disgracefully and I am going to make you my wife. I love you Karen…I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Karen looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to screw this up…I just seem to make a habit of hurting the people I love the most." She turned her head away. "Maybe you deserve more than me." Behind the confident exterior most people saw of Karen Fisher there was a woman who was still unsure of her own self worth. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that Rob wanted to be with her.

"One day I will get it into your head quite how amazing you are." Rob looked at her. He hated the fact that she thought so little of herself, but he hoped that he could slowly changed that. "You have three kids who love you, and a middle aged man gob smacked that he has managed to catch you." He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't resist and rested her head against his chest. They sat there twining there fingers with each other. Neither wanted to break the physical connection keeping them so close. Finally it was Rob that spoke. He didn't need to articulate what he was talking about, because as far as he was concerned it covered everything. "We're going to be amazing Karen…absolutely bloody amazing."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Ohhhh." Jess jumped out of bed and ran for the toilet for the third time that morning. She reached it just in time to throw up the remaining contents of her stomach. Jess knew that no one enjoyed throwing up…but she **hated **it. In that way she was the same as Karen, they both disliked anything being beyond there control, and being sick, or ill in general was one of those things. Jess gently lifted her head. There were tears streaming down her face as she tried to stop the revulsions in her stomach. She heard the door open behind her and Karen walked into the room. She sat on the floor and pulled Jess gently back against her so her body was resting against hers. She stroked Jess' hair back from her face and gently kissed it.

"You worry too much my darling girl." Karen knew that the morning sickness was recurring because Jess was worrying about the mocks starting that morning.

Jess shook her head. "I don't worry enough…" Her tears started again and she quickly lent away from her mum as her stomach gagged again as she thought once more about the exams.

Karen rubbed her back and comforted her until once again the sickness had subsided. "You don't have to do them Jess…if they're causing you this much distress than they're not worth it. You could wait until babies been born and do them along side the resits." Pulling Jess back against her she held her close. Karen hated seeing Jess in this much of a state and not being able to do anything about it.

Jess shook her head. "I need to do this Mum…otherwise they were all right…I will be a screw up." She still had her head rested against her Mum's chest, she wasn't in a hurry to move as she felt comfortable being close to her. She made her feel safe when she was around.

"Jess…I thought we had talked this through. The only person putting pressure on yourself is you. I'm so proud of you." Karen moved her hand round and rested it on Jess' growing bump. She gently rubbed in a circular motion in a way she had found comforting when she had been pregnant.

"I don't want to let you down." Jess put her hand on top of her Mum's. She still found it amazing that her being pregnant had bought them so much closer together. Of course they had become closer over everything with Maria and Charlie, but the real thing they were sharing was the baby. Karen was keeping her promise to be there every step of the way, and Jess wouldn't change it for the world.

"That my girl is quite simply not possible." Karen kissed her forehead again before getting up from the floor and helping Jess up. She helped her clean herself up before giving her another hug. "You go and get yourself ready and we'll see how it goes." Karen smiled at her, she knew that Jess wanted to do the exams and she wasn't going to go against that without a good reason, but she also wanted to make sure that Jess knew she had other options.

…

Karen sat in her office twisting a pen between her fingers. She hadn't been able to think of anything apart from Jess sitting in the exam room. The stress was visible to see from the pile of broken biros that already sat in the bin. There was a crack as another one gave way under Karen's fingers. She sighed and tossed it into the bin. Before she could pick up another there was a knock at her office door. "Come in." She smiled as she looked at the clock and realised that there was only another ten minutes left of the exam. However the smile faded as Charlie barged his way into the office with Rob closely behind him. Charlie walked into the office and slammed the door behind him before Rob could follow him in. Karen took a deep breath. "Charlie what is it?"

He crashed a fist down on the table making her jump. "I have had a phone call from the solicitor informing me that you refuse to drop any of the criminal charges against Maria…not only that, Bex and Harry only want to see me for one afternoon a fortnight." The fist crashed down onto her desk again. "I WILL NOT HAVE THAT MAN FEEDING MY CHILDREN CRAP KAREN. I WONT HAVE IT." As he shouted his face became redder.

Karen breathed deeply, she knew that Rob was about to burst through the door and she was right. She wasn't surprised. He wouldn't have been able to listen to Charlie shouting at her without wanting to protect her. "Charlie…none of this is anything to do with Rob."

Charlie spat the words out. "Rubbish. This has everything to do with the man you're screwing."

Karen saw Rob tense up where he stood. She could see the muscles in his arm flex as he restrained himself from punching Charlie where he stood. "Rob is my partner Charlie, like Maria is yours. Any decisions made by our children have been made by them. You can ask the solicitor about it, they were all done separately without us being present." She pushed forward a card from her wallet with the number for her solicitor. "And as for Maria. Yes we are pressing all of the formal charges. I'm protecting my daughter." She leaned back in her chair and looked at him. She knew that he was finding the whole situation difficult, and she felt slightly sorry for him. However he had chosen Maria, his decision was made and he needed to accept that there were consequences.

Charlie snatched the card. "This isn't finished Karen." He turned and barged past Rob before storming from the office and again slamming the door which rattled in its hinges.

Rob didn't open the door again instead he walked around Karen's desk and stood her up before kissing her. "I love you so much." He kissed her again before leaning against the desk and pulling her close.

Karen let him lead her. "Rob…am I doing the right thing? Should I make them see him more? Should we drop the charges?" Karen knew that it was unlike her to doubt decisions she had made, but these were so important that she needed to make sure that she wasn't just being bloody minded.

Rob shook his head. "Are you honestly asking me that Karen?" He stroked the side of her face. "You've talked to all of the kids so many times about what they want…you know that these are the right decisions." He lent forward and rested the tip of his nose against hers. "Follow your own advice Karen…have faith in yourself." This time it was Karen that initiated the kiss.

"I've spent so long listening to Charlie questioning my decisions and making me doubt myself. I guess it's becoming habit." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know, but not anymore hey." He rubbed her shoulders. He looked towards the clock. "The exams finished." He looked down at Karen. "She'll be alright you know. Jess is a tough cookie like her Mum." He kissed her again before stepping away.

Karen smiled at him. "How is it that you make me feel so…"

"Normal? Sexy? Beautiful? Smart?" Rob reeled off the words.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted at him. "I was going to say safe Mr Scotcher…how is it that you make me feel so safe?"

"Because I love you Karen…it's simply because I love you."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jess woke up with a lurch in her stomach. Though she quickly realised that it was Saturday and all of the mock exams had finished. The tightness she had originally felt passed away and she settled back down into her duvet. She looked down at her stomach and couldn't help but smiling. At seventeen weeks her bump was becoming more round. It made Jess feel as though she was starting to look pregnant instead of a bit fat. She ran her hands down and rubbed them in circular motions over her bump in the same way her bump did to calm her down. She lay there thinking about when her baby was born…she knew that her Mum and Rob were going to be there, but it didn't stop her being scared about it. She wanted to be the best Mum she could, and the breakdown of her relationship with her Dad seemed to have made her even more determined to make the most of her baby. She never wanted them to feel the same way about her that she felt about Charlie. Eventually she settled down and feel back to sleep with her hands still resting protectively over her bump.

…

Rob pulled the car up outside the house. He saw Karen pull her car up behind him. The kids were split up between the cars. Slowly they all got out and stood looking at the house behind the for sale sign. The newly built detached house sat separate from the other houses on the site. The brick work was new and the windows still white. Rob turned his head and looked at Karen. "Let's do this then." He reached out and took her hand and they all walked towards the estate agent standing in front of the door.

"Hi I'm Martin." The bored looking man held out his hand and shook Rob's. He then turned and opened the door. "The house layout is quite simple." Rob nodded and led Karen through the door after him.

Harry and Aiden went next. They had been in the car with Rob on the way over and had been discussing the latest film they were planning on seeing at the cinema. Despite Aiden being a couple of years older the boys were getting on better than either would have expected. Harry knew that Aiden cared about Jess and that was important. Along with that Harry had an older brother for the first time and he was able to discuss things with him that he could never have spoken to his parents about. Aiden was happy giving Harry advice, he could remember quite clearly what is had been like plucking up the courage to ask out girls.

Watching Aiden and Harry walk into the house Jess hung back. Looking at the house in front of her had made her realise what a huge thing was being done for her.

"Well all want this you know Jess…even if you weren't having a baby we would have needed a bigger house with Rob and Aiden." Bex walked over to her younger sister and slipped an arm through hers.

Jess nodded. "Maybe…it just feels like I've forced everything. I dunno…" She shrugged and looked at Bex. "It just suddenly feels more real." She smiled at her older sister.

Bex nodded. "Mmm I guess." She looked down towards Jess' bump. "I know I haven't been great Jess…I just needed to get my head round you being pregnant…and then everything with Dad and Maria, and then Chris." It had been quite clear that the relationship between Bex and Jess had been strained for the past months. While before they had been almost inseperable Bex had been keeping her distance.

"I don't blame you…everything involving me seems to be a mess." Jess wiped a tear away. While everything was so much better there was still so much to think about and sort out, the custody hearing had only just started. "I never wanted you not to see Dad Bex…not because of me."

Bex shook her head. "Whatever me and Harry have decided is nothing to do with you…well maybe slightly, but Dad made his decision to stand by Maria, and we're making ours to stand by you." She pulled Jess towards her for a hug. "I love you Jess…and I can't wait to be an auntie." When they pulled apart she put two hands around Jess' stomach. "Trust you to have a perfect bump." She smiled as she ran her hands over it.

Jess laughed. "I don't think you'll be saying that in a couple of months when I'm waddling round Rochdale." She looked at her sister and felt a sense of relief flow over her. She wasn't sure that she would have coped if she had lost Bex that would have been too much.

"Come on then…lets go and have a look." She linked arms with Jess again and the two girls walked into the house.

…

"It almost seems too perfect Rob." Karen stood by the window in the master bedroom looking out at the surrounding area. The development had been placed so the backs of the houses overlooked areas that weren't built on.

Rob walked behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Maybe we deserved something to go right?" He gently kissed her neck before turning her round to face him. "You do want this Karen?" He looked into her eyes trying to read how she was feeling. There was nothing he wanted more than to make her happy, he just needed to make sure that this was her decision as well.

Karen reached up a hand to stroke the side of his face. "You don't need to question me Rob…I love you." She lent towards him and kissed him gently. His arms moved up her back and pulled her closer. "I'm not sure there's anything I've wanted more."

Rob felt himself sniff as a single tear rolled down his face. Karen noticed and pulled back to look at him. "What's wrong?" She wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"I can't believe that I've got you…and whenever I've been this happy, or even close to this happy before…" He broke off.

Karen understood. "I'm not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. I love you Rob Scotcher more that I have ever loved anyone. My kids think you're great and Jess loves you like you were her own father." She kissed him again. "You're my soulmate, my lover and my best friend. I could never ask for anything else."

Rob looked at her before suddenly picking her up and spinning her round. "Let's buy it Karen…it's got the right number of rooms. I heard Jess picking out the best room for the nursery. It feels like this is meant to be our house." He put her down before kissing her again as she nodded at him.

"Yes…" She smiled at him again. "Say it again Rob."

"What?"

"Say that it's going to be our house." She smiled as she said the words. The realisation of the next step of their journey making her grin.

"This is going be our house Karen. You me and the kids, and in a couple of months time Jess' baby…all in our house." He kissed her again and spun her around as it felt that everything was falling into place.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Karen opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. She turned her head and smiled at Rob sleeping soundly next to her. His arms were still wrapped around her as they had been when they'd fallen asleep the night before. The touch of his skin against hers made her feel happy, and there was something magical she felt every morning she woke up in his arms. Everything just felt so right. She gently turned her body and kissed his on the lips. "Morning." She kissed him again before stroking the side of his face.

Rob opened his eyes and smiled. "What a beautiful site to wake up to." He lifted his arms and pulled her head closer so he could return the kiss. Then quick as a flash he turned her over and pinned her arms so he was on top. He kiss her again on the lips before kissing her nose and her neck. "Did I mention how flippin' beautiful you are?" He kissed her again.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." She wriggled her arms free before draping them around his back. She lifted her head to kiss him again. "We really should get up…" She smiled at him before trying to get up.

Rob pouted before playfully pushing her back down. "You're not in charge now Mrs Fisher…and I say we stay in bed." He kissed her again before slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Karen found herself unable to resist and before she could blink they were tangled together again.

…

Karen walked down the stairs with her dressing gown wrapped around her body. She had finally managed to persuade Rob that they really did need to get up. They were expecting a call from the estate agents to let them know whether their bid for the house had been expected. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Jess sat at the table grinning at her.

"Morning." Jess winked at her Mum knowing full well that it was after midday. "Get a bit distracted?" She smiled at her again before picking up the mug of tea that sat in front of her.

Karen walked over to flick the kettle on. "How're you feeling? I haven't heard you run to the bathroom yet." Karen pulled down a mug with her back still to Jess. She knew Jess was digging for information.

"Subject change alert…we were talking about you..." Jess stood up from the table and walked over to her mother she gently nudged her arm.

Karen smiled back at her. "I'm just happy…everything seems so right." She turned towards Jess and stroked some of the stray hairs back from her face.

Jess nodded. "I can't ever remember seeing you this happy before…not with Dad." In some ways Jess hated admitting it. For most of her childhood she had been such a Daddy's girl and the relationship between her and her Mum had been strained. Not now though.

"I would never change my relationship with your Dad Jess…if we hadn't been together then I never would have had the three of you, and you're the most precious things in my life…but yes. Being with Rob is completely different." She paused looking at Jess. She could see the adult her daughter had become and knew that she would understand what she was about to say. "I feel like I'm falling in love for the very first time."

Jess nodded her head, but she couldn't stop a tear rolling down her cheek. "You deserve to be happy Mum…" She broke off as her voice broke. She walked into Karen's outstretched arms and hugged her.

"I am…" Karen kissed Jess' forehead. "And I'll be even happier when this little one makes an entrance…even if I am going to be Grandma." She stroked Jess' bump. "Only two weeks till the next scan…"

Jess nodded. "I still don't know whether to find out…I change my mind every day." She laughed. "Anyone would think I'd picked up my mothers indecisive genes." She giggled.

"Mmm…" Karen couldn't stop herself laughing. "Well, you can decide when we're there…finding out would make the shopping easier, and choosing the colour of the nursery." Karen grinned as she said the last word.

"Have they phoned yet?" Jess too was waiting nervously to find out about the house. She hadn't wanted to get too excited as it all seemed too perfect.

Karen shook her head. "Nope." At that moment the house phone went. Rob had been walking down the stairs towards the kitchen and picked it up on the way through.

Jess didn't pay complete attention to the conversation, but she was listening enough to know that it was the estate agent. She felt her stomach flipping over as the phonecall came to an end. She so wanted them to have got the house, it would mean a fresh start for them all, and she would finally be able to start thinking about her and her baby.

Rob came off the phone and looked at Karen. He tried to keep a straight face but broke out into a grin. "It's ours."

Karen grinned back and kissed him. "You don't know how good that sounds." She kissed him again before looking towards Jess who had started to cry again. She walked over and put her arms around her. "This is your fresh start Jess. For both of you." She put a hand on Jess' bump and held her daughter close.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Jess sat in the empty sixth form common room. It was last lesson on a Wednesday and all of the sixth form students had it off, this meant that most of them had gone home. Jess however wanted some time to think and was using the space. She was flicking through magazines with design ideas for nurseries. Now they had got the go ahead for the house she was finally allowing herself to get used to the idea of having her baby. Looking through the numerous designs and colour selections had made her realise that she liked the idea of having the nursery in a stylish colour. She had being looking at the possibility of having possibly some creams and browns that way she could choose from a wide range of furniture and things that the baby needed. She wanted something that would be neutral and last a while, while she was enjoying looking through the designs she was starting to realise how much kitting out the baby was going to cost. The cots she had been looking at weren't cheap and then there was the pram as well as the other essentials, and that was before she even started to think about the nappies, clothes and food the baby would need once it had arrived. The thought of getting it all ready in time suddenly became too much for Jess and she put her head down into her hands. It was for this reason that she didn't realise there was anyone else in the room with her.

Karen had finished up her paper work for the day. She should have felt relaxed but there was something worrying her. She knew that Jess and Bex had last lesson off, while Bex had gone to meet a friend in town Karen was sure that Jess would still be in the school. It hadn't taken her long to find Jess once she had started looking. She was sat in the area of sofas in the otherwise empty common room. Karen watched her for a while before it became obvious that there was something troubling her youngest daughter. When she saw Jess put her head into her hands she moved quietly into the room. She sat beside Jess and pulled her close, she wasn't surprised when she heard a sob come from Jess and felt her shake. She gently kissed her head. "Hey you…what's wrong?"

Jess pointed towards the pile of magazines she had been looking through. "I didn't realise how much everything was going to cost…how am I going to do this Mum? How can I look after a baby when I can't even afford to get it everything it needs before it's even been born?" She sobbed again.

"Jess we've been through this…I'm here for you and whatever you want for this baby is fine. You're not doing this on your own sweetheart." She kissed the top of her head again.

"How am I going to pay you back? I just…maybe Dad was right, maybe this wasn't the right thing to do…I don't even know any more Mum." Jess looked up at her Mum. I don't get how you're holding it all together.

"Jess what are you talking about…who ever said anything about you owing anything. I told you that I would support you if you chose to have this baby. That was my decision and I'm going to stick by it…and that means supporting you before it arrives, when it's born and for as long as you need." She stroked the side of her daughters face. You know that this place pays me far too much so we might as well make the most of it." She turned Jess' face so she was looking straight at her. "I want you to enjoy every minute of being a Mum…and if this is the way I can help make that possible then that's really great."

Jess sniffed before smiling. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She gently nudged her Mum.

"I'm not sure…must have been pretty amazing though." They both giggled as Karen nudged her daughter back.

Jess nodded. "I was wondering whether we could go to the new house after school…I was thinking about starting to measure up and then talk to Rob about layouts…"

"Sounds like a great idea. Would you mind if Rob came too? You know how rubbish I am with measurements." Karen didn't want to presume anything when it came to Jess' relationship with Rob. She knew that they got on well but it was still early days.

"Now who's being stupid Mum…why would I not want him there." Jess found it funny that Karen was still being so sensitive about bringing Rob into things, they would after all be living together soon.

Karen nodded. "Just checking." She looked down towards all the open pages of the magazines. "Does this mean you've decided whether to find out the gender then?" Jess' 20 week scan was coming up in two weeks and it would be the first chance to find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Jess had been changing her mind every week about whether she was going to find out.

Jess nodded. "I think so…I think I'm going to find out…it would just make it easier for picking things." She looked up at her Mum. "Also we both know how rubbish you and me are when we haven't got everything under control."

Karen had to nod. "So true…well I have to say that I am a little relieved. The thought of running round to buy clothes after you'd had the baby wasn't exactly thrilling me." She hugged Jess again. "Right…so know we've got this sorted does it mean you can relax?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah…thank you." She lent forward and kissed her Mum's cheek. "I love you…I know that I don't say it enough, but I mean it." She smiled towards her Mum.

"I know. I love you too sweetheart." She hugged Jess again before standing up. "Right…lets get this operation nursery under way then."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Come on Jess we're going to be late." Karen stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her watch. It was the day of Jess' twenty week scan, and with the rush hour traffic Karen knew that getting there on time would be tight.

"Nothing fits…" Jess' voice came back from her bedroom. Karen sighed and ran up the stairs into Jess' bedroom where she found Jess stood in front of her wardrobe in her underwear. Jess had her hands on her hips looking at the wardrobe full of clothes.

"There must be something Jess." Karen was trying to be patient but it was hard when her day was so full and it was already running late. "How about leggings and a top, and I promise we'll go out on Saturday and get you some bits and pieces. Ok?"

Jess nodded and grabbed a pair of clean leggings and the loosest top she could find. She quickly sorted herself out. It was a squeeze but they both fitted. One final look in the mirror and she was ready.

…

Karen looked into the mirror. The traffic had been easier than she was expecting which had meant she was able to relax into the drive and spending some time with Jess. "I can't believe how much it's come out in the past two weeks Jess." Karen glanced at her daughters growing bump.

"I know…none of my school shirts fit either." Jess pulled a face, but she couldn't hold it for longer. She had felt more and more movement from her belly in the past two weeks and everytime she felt something new it bought her closer to her baby. "I can't believe this is halfway." She looked across at her Mum and smiled. "It feels like yesterday that I was telling you about it."

Karen nodded. "I know…you still going to find out?" There had been an almost constant discussion between the two of them about whether Jess was going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"I think so…I really want to know now, it'll just make it seem even more real." She looked down at her bump and giggled. "Not that having this growing ever day could let me forget how real it is."

Karen shook her head. "Nope…it's a little bit obvious now darling." Karen looked across at Jess. "I'm sorry that these both came on the same day…"

Jess knew that her Mum was talking about the custody hearing that was happening that afternoon. It had been put off several times, but it had finally gone through far enough. Charlie was still pushing for custody of his children. They had all given their statements, today would decide if there had been a clear decision made. Jess shrugged. "It's alright…" She looked across at her Mum. "Are they going to make any decisions today Mum…just because if they are then I want to be prepared…"

"Nothing will be decided today Jess unless they feel that there is only one clear cut option…they just need to listen to the options." Karen looked at her. "If they've decided that either me or your Dad.

"Charlie." Jess cut across her Mum.

"Sorry. If they've decided that me or Charlie have full custody of any of you then that will be announced today…" Karen looked towards her again. "It's going to be ok Jess…whatever happens."

Jess nodded. "I believe you." She put both of her hands on her bump. "So does this little one. We both know that your going to be amazing."

…

"Jessica Fisher." The nurse came out from the side door and called Jess' name. They both stood up and walked towards her.

"Hi." Jess looked towards the nurse and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She was putting it down to what was happening later, but part of her was still scared of something going wrong with the baby. She had put so much focus and attention into it that she wasn't sure how she would cope if something went wrong now. She got up on to the bed and grabbed her Mum's hand.

Karen looked at her daughter. It always amazed her that when she was worried about something she lost the hard front so many people saw of her. She went back to being Jess. She smiled at her. "Excited?"

Jess took a deep breath before slowly nodding. The nurse gently lifted her top before talking her through the scan. Jess was barely listening, and this time she was expecting the coldness of the gel as it hit her belly. The probe moved around her stomach before the nurse settled on a spot. She turned the screen towards Jess smiling. "There's your baby. Head, back." The nurse traced the figure on the screen to make it clearer.

Jess looked at the black and white image before starting to cry again. She didn't know what it was but seeing her baby so close made it so much more real. She looked towards her Mum and mouthed "Thank you."

Karen nodded, she too was feeling emotional, it had really hit home that her baby girl was going to be a mummy.

"So." The nurse spoke again. "Do you want to find out the gender?" She turned the screen away again.

"Yes." Jess spoke with the definite answer. She watched the nurse move the probe before she found the correct position. Then she turned the screen back again. Jess looked at it trying to make it out.

"Say hello to your little girl." Once again the nurse traced the image. Jess burst into tears again. She was going to be a mummy to her baby girl. This was really happening.

Karen giggled. "Well at least we'll balance up the house again, we couldn't have too many boys around." She squeezed Jess' hand before gently standing up to kiss her forehead. "You're going to be amazing Jess."

Jess smiled at her. "A little girl…" They were all the words she could manage. She was having her own little girl.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Mum it barely fits…" Jess sighed as she pulled the flowing maternity top over her bump. Karen had kept her promise and they were out shopping to find Jess some clothes that fit.

"Well try a bigger one then?" Karen handed her the bigger size. "You're pregnant Jess…that means it's going to get bigger." She reached out and stroked her daughters arm sympathetically.

Jess shrugged and took off the top replacing it with the bigger size. This time it fitted well over her bump leaving some room for some more growth. "I'm so fat…" Jess tried to look grumpy as she looked into the mirror cupping her bump. Her grump didn't last long as her mind flicked back to the scan. She looked over to her Mum. "Does this mean we can starting looking at girlie clothes?"

Karen nodded. "I guess it does…" She smiled at Jess. Neither of them had stopped smiling since they had found out the baby was a girl. Finding out the gender seemed to have given the baby more of an identity and make everything seem more real. Karen looked down at her watch. "Not today though Jess."

Jess nodded. She looked into the mirror again at the top before taking it off and putting it into the pile of clothes she was taking. "I think we're just about done." She looked through the pile and nodded. She had some jeans, some tops and a summer dress. Then there were the school clothes, they had decided to get them bigger so they might last through until Jess finished at school before the baby was born. That didn't bother her though, it meant there was more money to spend on clothes for the baby.

Karen picked up the pile. "I'll go and get these then. Meet me by the lift?" She watched Jess nod and picked up her bag before leaving the changing rooms and walking towards the till.

Jess stood for a minute before she put her top back on. Looking into the mirror she once again traced the curve of her bump. For so long it had seemed so unreal that there was another person growing inside her, but now she knew that person was a little girl. She had so many names running through her mind. She picked up her clothes and put them on before putting on some more lip balm. Glancing down at her phone she saw a message from Bex. The two of them had been in contact all day, they both knew that no matter what Karen said this afternoon was serious. If Jess had got her wish and Karen had full custody of her then they would find out that afternoon. If not then it meant a longer wait.

_"Just want this afternoon to be finished. I hate all of this not knowing…At least I have a niece to smile about. B x"_

Bex had been the first person Jess had text to tell that the baby was a girl. They were sisters and that meant they were close, but she felt like it was more with Bex. They could easily have not got on after everything that had happened in there family, but it seemed to have bought them closer together. There was nothing that Jess wouldn't share with Bex and visa versa.

_"I know I hate all of this waiting…not long now though. We're just heading back. I actually have some clothes that fit. So long leggings. __ Your niece is excited to meet her Auntie Bex. J. x" _

She sent the text before picking up her bag and making her way out of the changing room. She met her Mum at the lift as they had planned and along with the various shopping bags they made their way back to the car.

…

After stopping at the house to pick up Harry and Bex and to give Jess a chance to change into some clothes that fit, the Fishers found themselves on the way to the custody hearing. They spent the first five minutes of the drive in silence. It seemed that no one wanted to think about what could happen. It was Harry that spoke first, he had spent all day thinking about what might be about to happen. "What if they split us up Mum…" He looked at both of his sisters. Of course they argued, but that was normal, and he had got so used to being with them and his Mum. He didn't want that to change now.

"Don't Harry." This time is was Bex that spoke. She too had been thinking and she didn't even want to think about the four of them being split up. It seemed so wrong, they were building a life together. Her Mum and Rob seemed pretty much perfect together and Jess was the happiest she had ever seen her.

"We have to think about it though…and I don't want to stay with Dad and that bitch for even one day a week…surely what I want counts for something. This is my life." Harry was fed up of people trying to tell him what was good for him. He wanted to make the decisions about his life himself.

"I'm sorry…" It was Karen that spoke this time, she didn't know what else to say. Listening to Harry speak made her feel even more that she had let her children down. They shouldn't be in this situation…none of them. She didn't want to make them unhappy, nor did she want to split them up.

"Why are you apologising?" Bex cut across her. "None of this is your fault Mum. Dad made his decision when he decided to stay with Maria after what she did to Jess…" Bex spoke firmly. There was no way she was going to let her Mum blame herself for the situation they were in.

While they were talking Jess sat quietly in the front seat looking out of the window. They were right, none of this was Karen's fault…it was hers. As she thought back through all that had happened she couldn't help the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheek. If she had been stronger then they wouldn't be in this mess…

"Jess?" It was her Mum that noticed the tears first. She hated that they had gone from being so happy about the baby to such a state of despair and unknown in this short space of time.

Jess turned her head away. She didn't know what to say to any of them. She wanted to apologise but she knew that her voice would crack. There was nothing she wanted more than to be curled up on the sofa with the three of them watching films and eating a take away. "This is all my fault." After some deep breaths she managed to get out the words stuck in the back of her throat.

"Are you joking?" This time it was Harry that spoke and the firmness of his voice made everyone else listen. "Jess…none of this is your fault. Maria abused you…as did Chris. You're not even eighteen. Dad made his choice when he decided to stand by his slapper…and we're making our choice to stand by you. We love you Jess…" During the past couple of months Harry had done some silent growing up. He had been watching the relationships around him become more strained, but through that he had seen people come through and show their strengths.

Jess turned her head round to look at her brother. How had she not realised he had grown up so much. "Thankyou…" She smiled at him through her tears before relaxing back into her seat. "Lets do this then."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

As they walked into the custody hearing suite Jess was really thankful that the room was nothing like the places you saw on the telly. It was laid out with desks. They were the first ones there which meant they had a chance to get settled before Charlie and Maria turned up.

Jess sat next to Mum and took her hand under the table, fee and now she ct with her Mum made her feel safe, and now she had that she didn't want to let go. The baby was starting to move more inside her stomach and it had decided that this was one of the moments to start being the most active. Jess wanted so much to be able to share the feeling with her Mum, but she knew that it wasn't the time. At that moment the door opened and Charlie walked into the room. Maria walked behind him but she kept her head down. Jess glanced over to them before looking back to the front of the room. They were ready to start.

"We are here to discuss results in the Fisher custody case. Charlie and Karen Fisher have both put in custodial bids for the three children." The official leading the hearing glanced down. "While normally we would only disclose full custodial agreements today, it has been decided on the most appropriate custodial agreements already. Therefore the officials on the case have decided to disclose custodial agreements in all three cases."

Jess felt her hand tense up. She glanced up to her mother. There was no emotion on her face, but she knew that was because she didn't want to give away how she was feeling. She had got to know her Mum much better in the past months, and public emotion wasn't something that either of them did particularly well. Karen wanted to support her kids. As far as she was concerned her emotions came secondary to those of her children.

"In the case of Rebecca Fisher." Karen looked up. They were doing the case separately for each of the kids…did that mean there was a difference between them. She felt Jess' hand tighten in her own.

"The court rules that main custody is awarded to Karen Fisher. Rebecca will see Charlie Fisher for 6 hours a week. Not to include over night stays." The official took the top piece of paper from the pile and moved it to the side. "This is to be the same in the case of Harry Fisher."

Bex and Harry looked at each other. The both felt a sense of relief. It had finally been recognised what they wanted and that wouldn't be changed now. Neither of them wanted to look towards Charlie. Six hours a week didn't sound a lot, but it was more than either of them wanted. Now though they needed to concentrate on Jess…

"The case of Jessica Fisher has been discussed thoroughly. It has finally been decided that full custody should be awarded to Karen Fisher. There will be no contact with Charlie Fisher. There has been a restraining order implicated for Maria Jones."

Jess didn't hear the end of what the official was saying. As soon as she heard that her Mother had full custody of her she burst into tears. She hadn't wanted to let herself believe that there was a chance of full custody going towards her Mum. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up because she knew it would have been harder if the case hadn't gone through.

Karen turned towards Jess and saw the tears flowing down her face. Knowing that all three of her children were safe was enough to release Karen's emotions and she too found tears rolling down her face. She lent towards Jess and hugged her. "I love you so much…" She gently kissed Jess' face before turning towards the legal aide's on her side and nodding in appreciation.

…

Karen opened the front door. She let the kids go in first before she walked inside. She had phoned Rob from outside the custodial suite. Charlie had stormed off with Maria in tow, not before telling her that they would be appealing all decisions. Karen had simply nodded. She had been reassured that none of the decisions would be changed until there was significant proof to show that any situations had changed. They had also recommended that Charlie be transferred to another school in order to comply with the custody agreements. All in all everything seemed pretty perfect.

"You do have the most beautiful smile." Rob walked out of the kitchen and straight over to her before kissing her full on the lips.

"Mmm." Karen could only smile as the enjoyed the contact between them. "I feel in the mood to celebrate." She pulled away slightly before running a hand through his slightly over grown hair.

Rob nodded. "Is that so? Well we may just be able to find someone to do." He kissed her again before playfully slipping a hand inside the waist band of her skirt and squeezing her bum.

Karen giggled. "Watch it…we'll mentally scar one of the kids…and I'm not sure that's the best idea considering how much they're going to be there." She smiled at him again. Despite having had some time to digest what had happened it still seemed surreal. She had her family back together.

"I can't wait to be in the new house…I suggest separate entrances." He slipped his hands around her waist. "That way I can enjoy kissing my beautiful woman without worrying about anyone else." He pulled her close again and kissed her with more passion than before.

"We'll have to see about that one Mr Scotcher…some furniture might be necessary beforehand." She ran a hand down the side of his face. Of course between the two of them they had two houses full of furniture, but neither of them wanted to use much of it. It seemed wrong to use furniture from their old lives for this new start. Of course there were some pieces they would keep.

"All I need is a bed." He winked at her with a wicked glint in her eye.

Karen nodded. "So no sofa then…she walked backwards towards the kitchen. "No telly…no tables…no chairs." She smiled at him.

"Alright smart arse." He followed her into the kitchen. "How about we go and have a look this weekend. We could go and have a look at some nursery furniture with Jess as well?" He wrapped his arms around Karen's waist. He loved being in contact with her.

"Sounds like a plan…we had better get started somewhere." Karen looked around her. They were planning on moving in three months and she hadn't even started thinking about packing. "Did I mention that I hate packing?" She looked at him.

"Mmm…only several hundred times. We'll get there though…eventually." He kissed her forehead. "You, me, the kids…and a cat?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Rob pulled the car into the parking space. They had decided to make the most of a spare Saturday and come to start looking at things for the baby. All of the kids had wanted to come and look at things with Jess. With six of them it meant that they had to bring both of the cars. "Right don't tell your Mum but I'm going to pop into the pet shop and look at things for kittens." He winked at Harry in the back of the car.

"Rather you than me." Harry laughed. "Saying that…if anyone's going to get their own way with her it would be you or Jess." He winked at him before going to get out of the car. "Rob…" Harry stopped and looked at the man who had become such a major part of their lives.

"Yes mate?" Rob looked towards Harry. The Fisher family had been through so much in the past couple of days. There was always going to be things that needed talking about.

"You're not going anywhere…right?" Harry looked up towards him. "It's just that…well you obviously make Mum happy, and we're all happy…and I don't want that to change."

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I love your Mum more that I've ever loved anyone…and I really care about the three of you." He wanted to say that he loved them…because he thought that he did. "I'm so proud of you three…and I know your Mum is too."

Harry smiled at him. "I just wish Dad was more like you…" Harry stopped, he thought so often about what he wanted from his Dad.

"I'm sorry mate…" He smiled at him. "I wish I could change it for you." He nodded towards him.

"His loss right." Harry smiled at him. "Right…lets get baby shopping then, and maybe you can sneak off to the pet shop." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Just warn me when you're planning on telling her…and I'll make sure that I'm out."

"Are you two coming?" Karen's voice came from just across the car park. She walked over to the car and dipped her head.

Harry jumped out of the car. He winked towards Rob. Before walking over to where the kids were standing.

…

Jess stood in front of the nursery furniture sets. She had looked around all of them and ended up back in front of the cream and brown set. Knowing that she was having a baby girl had helped her make some decisions. Of course she was going to have some pink pieces, but she didn't want to have anything stereotypical.

"Looks like you've decided." Karen walked up behind her and hooked an arm into hers. She peered into the cot that was part of the furniture set. "It's gorgeous."

Jess nodded towards her Mum. "It's pretty lush." She had walked around the furniture sets three times. She had started with the cheaper ones, and while this one wasn't the most expensive it certainly wasn't cheap.

"So this one it is then." Karen looked towards her daughter and smiled. I've already had a look and we can book a delivery date for when we are in the house and ready for it."

Jess looked towards her Mum. "It's too much…there's other stuff to get." She knew what her Mum had said, but now being in the shop and looking at the reality of what they needed to buy, she wasn't sure that she could let her Mum spend that much money.

"Jess we talked about this…besides most of this will last a while, and you never know, with a good quality cot we can store it somewhere until there's another baby that could use it." She turned Jess slightly more towards her and stroked some of the hair from her eyes. "This little one deserves spoiling." She gently stroked Jess' bump. "So does her Mum." She gently kissed Jess on the cheek. "So…we'll be having this set…now time to start having a look at buggies."

…

Standing in the pet shop Rob started talking to one of the shop assistants about everything he would need for a kitten. Soon he was loaded up and paying at the till. He had been in contact with a cat rescue centre that morning and found that they had two sets of kittens they were looking at re-homing. Little did anyone know that the centre was just round the corner and that they had an appointment with them to look at the kittens in just under an hour. Rob knew that he was being cheeky, he also knew that Karen liked the idea of having the cat, she was just worried about looking after it. However he was pretty sure that he had everything sorted. It would mean the kids popping home in some of their free lessons, but it wouldn't be long and then it was the summer holidays.

"So you have a kitten then?" The cashier was looking at all of the bits and pieces. It was quite obvious that it was a full kit out for a kitten.

"Not quite yet. We're going to pick her up this afternoon." Rob wasn't sure why he was assuming that they would pick out a girl. He was still unsure of whether they would be having one at all. However he paid for all the stuff and walked out of the shop and towards the car.

…

Karen and the kids stood by the cars. They had finished with the baby bits they were doing today. The furniture had been ordered and they had got a shortlist of the buggies Jess was looking at, now they were just waiting by the car for Rob. Suddenly she saw him coming out of the pet shop opposite with bags full of stuff. Despite them not having a pet. Karen looked round at the kids. "Did any of you lot know anything about this?" She was of course met with shaking heads and expressions of innocence. It was nothing more than she expected.

"Sorry I got waylaid." Rob opened his car and put the bags into the boot before shutting it again. He smiled at Karen.

"Err. Don't think that I didn't see that Rob…what the heck are you doing?" She stood there with hands on her hips. The kids stood around them all trying to stop themselves from laughing. They all knew that Rob was desperate for a cat, and they were all pretty sure he would get his own way.

"Well…I've booked us an appointment at a rescue centre…and I wanted to make sure that we were fully prepared." He smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Surely it's only right…new house, new baby." With this he nodded towards Jess. "New kitten?" He smiled at her.

Karen looked at him and sighed. "Fine…we will go to this appointment, but no promises Rob." She looked at him trying to keep a stern face before getting into her car.

Rob silently cheered. He looked towards Harry and winked. It seemed that there was going to be a new addition to the Fisher/Scotcher clan sooner than anyone had anticipated.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Rob had to stop himself from skipping out of the car and into the rescue centre. He waited for Karen and the kids, before they walked into the centre. They were greeted straight away by a friendly volunteer.

Karen watched Robs eyes darting around the room. She had known from the moment she had agreed to come to the rescue centre that they would be leaving with a kitten. She knew that in a way Rob was right, it seemed the perfect time for them.

"I'll show you through to the area where we have the kittens and you can decide if there are any you want to have a closer look at." She opened the door into the heart of the centre. The kids went through first Rob hung back waiting for Karen.

"I realise that I've pushed really hard for this, but if you really don't want it then I understand. I have so much respect for you Karen, and I love you quite a bit as well." He winked at her before holding out a hand.

Karen took it before gently leaning in and kissing him. "Sometimes I need a push, and I'll tell you when I don't agree but right now lets go and have a look at these kittens." She kept hold of his hand and led him through the door after the kids.

As they walked into the holding area Karen let out a slight giggle. Jess was stood cradling a white kitten with brown splodges over her body. She held her to her bump gently rocking her backwards and forwards. Not realising that she was being watched she gently raised the kitten to her face before gently kissing her head. Rob and Karen watched her and her interaction with the kitten. As they looked around at the other two they saw them bent down looking at kittens, but neither of them had taken to any of the kittens in the same way as Jess.

Aiden was stood slightly separately watching Jess. Rob gently let go of Karen's hand and walked over to where Aiden was standing. "You alright with this mate?" He looked towards his son, he knew that there had been a lot of changes in the past couple of months.

Aiden looked towards his Dad and nodded. "You're happy with Karen…and that makes me happy." He nodded towards Jess, Bex and Harry separately. "I've always wanted siblings…and they're pretty cool." He playfully nudged Rob.

"Make sure you keep talking." Rob nudged his son back. "I'm pretty sure that Harry is appreciating the advice." He winked towards Aiden before leaving him and walking over to where Jess was standing with the kitten. "Can I hold her?" He reached out his arms for Jess to put the kitten into them. Taking the kitten he gently stroked behind her ear. Immediately she started to nestle into him and push down into his arms. "She's really taken to you sweetheart." He looked towards Jess before gently passing the kitten back to her.

"She's beautiful." Jess' whole being lit up as she took the kitten back into her arms. There was something inside her determined to protect the kitten in her arms.

"Looks like we're going to be taking her home them?" Rob looked at Karen who had moved to be standing next to him, she gently nodded in agreement.

Jess looked at them both and then down at he kitten in her arms before bursting into tears. "Do you mean it?" She looked at Rob and then to her Mum.

Karen walked towards her youngest daughter and gently slipped an arm around her before gently kissing her cheek. "Of course we mean it. I can see how much she means to you already." She glanced down at the kitten who had fallen asleep. "You're going to be such an amazing Mum…" Karen looked at her daughter. She still found it strange to think of her baby girl having a baby herself, but now watching her with the kitten and the nurturing instinct that was obvious in her she knew that everything was going to be ok.

"Hey you three we've picked." Rob walked over to where Bex and Harry were standing. Bex turned round and smiled.

"We had guessed." She looked over towards where Jess and Karen were standing with the kitten. "She's pretty gorgeous."

Rob looked over to Karen. "Yeah she is." He knew that wasn't who Bex was talking about, but there was something about Karen that meant he couldn't take his eyes from her. "Come on then, let's go and finish these forms and get the new arrival home." He walked back over to them with the kids. He look Karen's hand in his again and gently squeezed. "Love you."

Karen looked back at him and smiled. "I love you too, but what bought that on?" For so many years she had been in a relationship where affection and things as simple as 'I love you' didn't exist.

"I just needed you to know." He kissed her again. Then turned towards the kids. "Right lets hit the road…we've got a kitten to name."

…

"Right so have we got anywhere closer to a name?" Rob bought the mugs of tea into the room.

Karen looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?" She took one of the mugs from him before flashing him a smile. "Have you got any more ideas?"

Rob walked over and held out his hands and took the kitten from Jess. He looked at her before smiling. "Socks…" He lifted her so everyone could see the brown socks on three of the kittens feet. He looked towards Karen before looking at the three kids. They all nodded gently.

"Socks Scotcher." It was Bex that spoke first before Harry and Jess nodded.

Rob looked at them. There was something about what they had said that really touched him. He wanted to be part of their lives, but for them to acknowledge it seemed to make it more real. "Can I ask you all something?"

"Go for it." This time it was Jess that spoke.

Rob looked towards Karen and then back at them. "You all know that I love your Mum…and I want to ask your permission to marry her." He felt that the time was right.

Karen looked at him, then at the kids. They were all smiling at her.

"As long as you give me time to get back into shape after the baby…I don't want to look fat in the pictures." She smiled at them.

"About time." This time it was Harry that spoke.

"Let's get planning." Bex stood up and walked over to hug Rob and then her Mum. The rest of them got up and there were hugs and celebrations that finally the family was coming back together.


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for the delay in chapters guys. I started a new job this week and everything has gone a bit mad. Anyway here now and it's all a bit fluffy. I've never really gone for lyrics in fanfics…but this seemed a bit too perfect.**

**A big shoutout to the girls who always review. WeeHelenxX and pussycatwithattitude. Also to all the people writing Karen, Rob and Fisher family fics on here. They are all amazing and I wish I had more time to read them. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. The song is 'You are so beautiful to me' by Joe Cocker.**

**Chapter 52**

"Karen the taxi's here, you nearly ready?" Rob checked in the mirror that his shirt was ok. He had spent half an hour trying to decide whether or not to wear a tie, finally he had given up on the idea. He knew that if he wore one then he would only be playing with it for the whole evening.

"Just coming." Karen's voice came down from the top of the stairs. Rob smiled before picking up his coat. "We've both got phones so if you need us…"

"The we'll call. Stop worrying and have a good night." Jess cut his off half way through before smiling. "We'll be ok." She let out a little laugh, she thought it was lovely that Rob was so protective, but he seemed to have temporarily forgotten that they were teenagers and were quite used to being left for the evening.

Rob nodded. "Ok…I'll stop worrying." He smiled at Jess, he knew that he was being over-protective, but he just wanted to make sure she was ok, and that all of the kids knew how much they meant to him.

"Will I do?" Karen's voice made him turn round to see her coming down the stairs. She had a new dress on with a scoop at the front and the back, it clung to her perfect curves and showed her off. Her hair was simple like her make up. She looked up and smiled at Rob.

"Just a bit." He stepped forward and slipped his arms around her waist before gently kissing her lips. Jess had slipped away and left them. Rob didn't notice, he was focused on Karen, or more importantly her lips. Eventually he broke away, knowing that if he didn't do so then he would be taking straight back upstairs rather than to the fancy restaurant. "God, the things you do to me woman." He reached back and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Karen smiled, her cheeks started to blush a bit. "Shall we go then? I reckon the kids can't wait to get rid of us." She stepped onto the floor and let Rob put her coat on. Then holding his hand the two of them walked out of the front door towards the car.

…

After a three course meal and several glasses of wine Rob looked at the woman across the table from him. "You do know how much I love you?" He couldn't help but ask the question. "It's just that every morning I wake up and wonder how I ever managed to get you…" He reached out a hand and took hers.

Karen gently cocked her head to one side. "I don't understand why…" She knew that he was always telling her that she sold herself short. It was true that she wasn't very good at taking compliments. "I see the way other women look at you when we're out…and then they look at the middle aged mother holding your hand and wonder why you're with me." She sighed and took another deep drink from her glass of wine. "Little do they know what a saint I am for putting up with you." She winked at him before laughing.

"Like that is it Mrs Fisher…well lets see if I can't wipe that smug look off your face." He too took a deep drink of wine before pulling the ring box from his pocket. He looked at the woman in front of him. "Now I know that you're not a big one for romance, but I've decided that just for tonight…we're going to do things my way." He nodded towards the waiter closest to them who disappeared. After a moment the lights dimmed and a new song came on over the radio.

_You are so beautiful to me_

As the first line of the song came over the speakers in the restaurant Rob pushed out his chair and got down to the floor on one knee. "Karen Fisher, I think that I have loved you since the moment I met you…"

___You are so beautiful to me__  
><em>_Can't you see_

He smiled at her before carrying on, he knew that his voice was becoming thicker with the prospect of tears, but he didn't care. "I never believed that you would feel the same way about me…but now I think you might do…"

___Your everything I hoped for__  
><em>_Your everything I need__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me__  
><em>

Rob looked at Karen and could see that there were tears in the corners of her eyes. She smiled through them and nodded. "I do…I love you." This was all that Rob needed to hear. He opened the ring box…

___Such joy and happiness you bring__  
><em>_Such joy and happiness you bring__  
><em>

"Karen Fisher…I can't imagine wanting anyone else to be a part of my life. I smile every morning that I wake up beside you, and I miss you when you're not stood next to me. I love every single part of you…

_Like a dream__  
><em>_A guiding light that shines in the night__  
><em>

Like he had practised so many times in the privacy of the bedroom he took the ring from the box and lifted it up. "Will you do my the honour of becoming my wife." On the final word his voice cracked and one of the tears he had been trying to hold back rolled down one of his cheeks. They had talked about getting married so many times, and the kids had all given their approval, but for the first time it was the two of them, and it felt real.

_Heavens gift to me__  
><em>_You are so beautiful to me_

Karen looked down at Rob and the ring, she took a deep breath and nodded. "I will…" She smiled at him. "I will…" She reached out a hand for Rob to slip the ring onto. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mothers…I've been saving it…" He looked up at her. He didn't know how to explain that he had never given the ring to Naomi, it hadn't seemed like the right thing to do.

"Kiss me?" She looked at the man in front of her. They both knew that it wasn't a question.

Rob stood up and lifted Karen to her feet before kissing her. There was more passion and meaning put into the kiss then either of them could ever describe. The kiss became deeper and deeper. This time it was Karen who broke it. "Take me home…" She looked at him, they were both out of breath but beaming. Rob quickly put down the money for the meal and helped her into the coat before they quickly left the restaurant.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Trying not to slam the door open the two of them nearly fell through it, as soon as they heard the click of the lock the kissing from the restaurant carried on. It was Rob that initiated this time and Karen was happy to follow. Her coat came off along with his and he led her quickly and somewhat quietly up the stairs.

"Bedroom…" Karen's voice was breathy as she confirmed what she was expecting from him.

Rob nodded and pushed open the door to the room they were currently sharing. He kissed her harder while un doing the zip on the back of her dress. As he turned her around she groaned about losing the touch of his lips. In response he starting kissing her neck, gently sucking some places knowing it would make her groan more.

"You're killing me…" Karen tried to sound grumpy but couldn't. As he rolled the dress down her body he was careful to follow every inch with a kiss. As she stepped out of the dress he carried the kisses back up her body. He heard her gasp as he reached the top of her legs and this spurred him on. He came across her chest and met her hungry lips.

"Did I mention that you're beautiful…" He kissed her again. "And I love you…" This time it was Karen who took charge. She pushed him back onto the bed before removing his trousers and shirt with the same method. When they were down she climbed on top of his. Rob propped himself up and with her help started to undo her bra…

"WAAAAAAAAA." Karen let out a scream as she felt something furry brush across her legs. He jumped up onto the bed her bra falling from her body.

Quickly Rob turned the lights on. The door burst open as all four kids piled into the room. "Mum it sounded like you were being murdered." Harry spoke and looked up at his Mum. "Gross." With that he turned round and walked out again. In the panic of losing her bra Karen was having to wrap her arms around her chest. So there she stood in nothing but her pants. From their half dressed states and blushes it was quite obvious to all of the kids what had been going on.

Jess and Bex simply looked and tried not to laugh. Aiden had blushed and tried to disappear quietly.

"Ahah…" Rob stood up from next to the bed holding Socks in his arms. "I think we may have found the culprit." He held the now purring kitten close. Stroking behind her ears. "I think someone found a comfortable bed."

"Oh I meant to tell you." Jess was the one to speak this time. "She likes your bed for sleeping on…I didn't want to move her once she was asleep." She yawned and covered her mouth. "If we're done with all the drama then I'm going back to sleep." She rubbed her bump before linking arms with Bex and walking out of the room.

Rob looked up at his nearly naked fiancé and smiled. "I'm not sure I've ever seen something so beautiful." He put Socks into the chair next to the bed before helping Karen down.

"If you're talking about the cat Rob Scotcher then so help me…" She was broken off as Rob broke her sentence with a kiss to the lips.

"God you're sexy when you're angry." He kissed her again this time running his hands up her back.

"I can't…" Karen spoke and Rob pulled back looking confused and disappointed.

"Why?" There was no way to hide the tones of surprise and disappointment in his voice.

Karen nodded towards where Socks was now looking at them intently. "There is no way I can be with you while the cat is watching." She stood up from the bed and started getting into her pyjama's.

Rob looked from her and back to the cat before collapsing on to the bed. "I'm sure Socks wouldn't mind…" He propped himself up on the bed so he was watching her. He cocked his head to one side as he watched her pull her night clothes on. "I could watch you all night…" He smiled as she turned around.

"Shh…" Karen hushed him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rob watched her go and let out a sigh before he too started getting changed. "One day you will learn to take compliments…and you might even see the same woman I do." He hated that Karen would put herself down, he was trying to teach her quite how beautiful she was to him. He finished getting into his night clothes before sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure you're looking at someone different." Karen finished into the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom.

Rob looked at his fiancé with no make up and simple hair. Then he slowly shook his head. "I meant it Karen…you are beautiful." He smiled at her again. "I'm a lucky man to have you." He stood up and gently kissed her.

"Socks…" Karen looked at the cat gently sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Rob kissed her again, and this time she couldn't resist. "We'll have to be quiet." She spoke into the kiss.

"Always." Rob kissed her again before gently lying her on the bed. "Where were we Mrs Fisher?"

"Well…you had just asked me to become Mrs Scotcher…"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Jess walked down the stairs. At nearly six months pregnant her perfectly round bump was looking more and more like it may pull her over. Yet despite how big her bump became, from the back she was still the same slim Jess.

"Morning sweetheart." Karen pushed a warm cup of coffee and a letter towards her youngest daughter.

"You know me far too well." Jess sat down and took a deep mouthful from the coffee cup before flicking her eyes towards the felt. She felt them froze as she looked at it and automatically recognised the handwriting. She was careful not to let anyone realise that she knew who it was from.

"Anything you've been expecting?" Karen nodded towards the still unopened letter.

"No." Jess shrugged. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait until later." She picked up the coffee and the letter before kissing her Mum on the cheek.

"I'm off in ten minutes if you want a lift?" Karen looked round at all of the kids. Rob had left early to get something sorted for a teaching assessment.

"Actually I think I fancy a walk. I'll see you later though." Jess made sure to smile at her Mum before she went to get her bag.

…

"Hey Jess." Aiden ran out of the front door before jumping over the gate and catching her up. "Do you mind having some company?" He had watched her through breakfast and he was quite sure that she knew exactly who had written her the letter.

Jess looked at him, part of her was screaming at him to go away, but the other half wanted him to stay even more. "I'm sure I could manage." She smiled at him, there was no denying that she felt safe with Aiden. She knew that he was different to some of the guys she knew.

He walked up next to her and protectively slipped an arm around her shoulder. He looked down at the growing bump. "If that gets much bigger we're going to need to find you a permanent back pack to balance you out." He smiled at her. "We can't have either of you getting hurt."

Listening to Aiden made Jess want to burst into tears. She couldn't understand why he cared so much about a child that wasn't his. Or how he made her feel so special. She was pretty sure that she would have given almost anything for her babies father to have been Aiden, but how could she ever tell him that? He sill had his life stretched out in from of him, while in just over three months she was going to become a Mum and everything that she thought she knew about her life was going to completely change. She could never tell Aiden that she was falling in love with him. "Jess." Aiden's voice broke through her thoughts. He turned towards her. He wasn't convinced that it was the right time, of the right question, but he did know that he needed to ask her.

Jess nodded towards him, she had seen Aiden watching her at breakfast and she was pretty sure he was about to ask her about the letter.

"You know who wrote you that letter…" It was more of a statement that a question.

Jess looked at him and gently nodded. "I can't open it yet." She was hoping that he would understand.

"Chris?" Aiden knew that there were three possibilities of people that could send Jess a letter that would frighten her, but he had guessed that she would have talked about one from Charlie or Maria. Yet they all knew how much she hated talking about Chris.

"I couldn't…" She looked towards him. "Everything seems pretty good right now, the last thing I want to do is screw that up again." She turned her face away again hoping that he wouldn't see the tear rolling down her face.

"You can always talk Jess. You should have to worry about things on your own." Without thinking he reached out a hand and gently took hers. "I'm not going anywhere Jess." As she looked at him he couldn't help but mentally kick himself. How could he have been so stupid? The auburn hair, the glint in her eyes and the blush of her cheek. They all added to the ache he felt. The stronger the pain got the harder it was becoming to deny that he was falling in love with her.

Jess smiled at him. "Thank you, but you don't have to…I just wish." She looked at him, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell everyone that her greatest wish was that Aiden had been the father of her baby. "I just wish it was different." She felt him squeeze her hand. It sent shockwaves through her body. Even the simplest of touches was enough to give him goosebumps.

"You never know what's around the corner Jess." Aiden looked at her wishing that she could be him, he gave her hand one final squeeze before finally letting it gently go.

…

Aiden sat outside the head teachers office. For the first time since being at the school he wasn't there for being in trouble.

Karen walked into the office from her lunch break. She saw Aiden waiting in the outer part of her office. "You waiting for me Aiden?"

He looked up at her and nodded. For most of the day he had sat in his classes with his mind flicking backwards and forwards trying to decide what he should do. After leaving Jess he had found himself angry and wanting to help her. "If you're free." He looked up at the woman who would become her step mother and knew his decision was right.

She nodded. "I am indeed, why don't you come through?" She pushed opened the inner door to her office and opened it as she walked through, holding it open so Aiden was able to follow her. When he was sat down she gently shut the door and walked over to sit on a chair close to his.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"What can I do for you Aiden?" Karen felt herself rubbed the shoulder of her soon to be step-son. She looked towards him and was concerned by the expression that met her. She sat down on the sofa at the side of her office before motioning for him to sit beside her.

Aiden was happy to sit down, there was no doubt that he trusted Karen. It wasn't just because his Dad was head over heels with her, there was something about her that always made him feel calm. Aiden looked towards Karen. It had seemed like such a good idea, and now he was thinking it through there seemed to be so many places where it could go wrong. He didn't want Karen to think he was sticking his nose in…and he didn't want to hurt Jess, but as he thought about it more he knew that this was the only real option he had. "It's about the letter Jess got this morning." He could see straight away that Karen was surprised.

"Ok…" Karen could see that there was something worrying Aiden, and she knew how much he cared about Jess. "You can tell me Aiden…whatever it is." She looked at him and nodded.

"I know who it's from…well Jess knows who it's from…and she told me…" He looked at her. "Well…I guessed really, I could see that she was worried, and I knew there was only a few people who would worry her that much." He looked at her again, he could see in her eyes that she understood what he was saying.

"Chris…" Deep down Karen felt like she knew it had been him. Despite him not being around physically she knew that he hadn't completely gone away. Jess' baby had been fathered by him, and whether she liked it or not that meant Jess was always going to be tied to him.

Aiden nodded. "I don't know whether she's read it yet…" He took a deep breath. "I don't want to upset her…but I think she needs her Mum…whether she knows it or not." He smiled.

Karen smiled back. She found it amazing that underneath the tough exterior there was a young boy who really cared. "Jess is lucky to have you…" She nodded. She was being completely serious and she could see that Aiden knew that she meant it.

Aiden nodded. There was so much that he wanted to say. His head felt like it was spinning with mixed emotions. He wanted nothing more than to sit and talk to Karen about how he felt about her daughter. He wanted to protect her…she deserved that. But how would he explain that he was falling in love with his Dad's girlfriends daughter. There was nothing technically wrong with it…but there was more pressure. He had no doubt that Karen and his Dad were in for the long haul, and in his mind so would him and Jess…but what if…

"Aiden…" Karen was concerned about how quiet the boy had become. She had no doubt that there was lots going on with him as well. She wasn't stupid, and she knew that both Aiden and Jess were starting to question their relationship…

"Sorry, I was miles away." He stood up from the sofa. "It doesn't matter if you tell Jess it was me…she'll guess anyway." Aiden had thought about Jess' reaction, and he knew there was a chance she would hate him for it, but he had decided that she was worth it.

"Thank you for coming to me Aiden." Karen stepped towards him, despite having only been around him for a couple of months she felt truly protective of him. There was a part of Rob standing in front of her, and that was special. She wanted more than anything to hug him…but it wasn't the right time.

"I care about her Karen…I care about all of you." Aiden was thinking back to his own Mum, and no matter how much he tried he didn't seem able to shift the longing in his mind. He looked towards her. "Jess is lucky to have a Mum like you." He meant every word of it. He looked at the relationship Karen had with her kids and felt himself boil with jealousy.

"Thank you…look Aiden, I can be here for you as well…I know I'm not your Mum."

"Thank God for that…I couldn't be doing with two of her…" He knew that his words her sharp, but they both knew he was being truthful. There was no love lost between Aiden, Rob and his mother.

"You know what I mean." Karen tried to give him her best head teacher stare. "I want you to know that I'm here for you as well Aiden…if you ever need to talk, I know you've got your Dad…well I'm sure you know what I meant." Karen felt herself cringe at the failure of the conversation. Thankfully Aiden was nodding.

"Cheers Karen…"

"That's alright…and give Jess some time…I know that she cares about you as well." Karen had been watching the relationship between the two youngsters. The fact that Aiden hadn't tried to push Jess into anything stronger had amazed her. She could see how much he cared about her, yet he was being there for her and pushing his feelings to the side.

Aiden nodded. "Maybe." He stood up from the sofa. "Let her know that I'll be around if she wants to talk." He swung his bag back over his shoulder. "I'll see you later." HE nodded towards her before leaving the office. He walked along the corridors trying to figure out why he was more confused now he had left the office than when he had originally gone in.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Jess walked down the empty corridor towards the stairs leading to her Mum's office. She had been half expecting the message to go up and see her Mum. She had been distant all day and all of her teachers had threatened to talk to her Mum about her lack of attention to the subject. Jess wasn't bothered, for the first time in months school seemed un-important.

She had spent the whole day unable to take any of her attention away from her bump. She could feel her baby moving inside nearly all of the time. Her baby was growing inside and becoming more and more a part of her. She came to the bottom of the stairs and started walking up. There was nothing more she wanted then to go shopping with her Mum and start picking clothes and things. She wanted everything to fit in. She wanted to be able to move away from what had happened before, in a couple of months she was going to become a Mum. She was determined to do everything in her power to be the best she could be.

Slowly she started walking up the stairs. Her mind was dancing back to the conversation she had with Aiden that morning. She had no doubt that he had been to her Mum. Part of her felt that she should be angry, he had betrayed her…but she knew that it was because he wanted the best for her.

She had read the letter through time and time again. She wanted the words on the page to change, she wanted to open her eyes and for everything to be sorted. Yet it wasn't. The letter still existed and Chris Mead was still the father of her baby, no amount of talking or wishing was going to make that any different.

…

"Come in." Karen looked up from her desk and saw Jess walking slowly into the office. Despite seeing her every day she couldn't help but smile each time she saw her daughters bump. She found it amazing that her daughter was growing a child inside of her, the changed inside her every day were amazing her.

Jess slowly looked up. "I guess Aiden's been to see you." She gently sat down on the sofa in the edge of her room. Leaning back she started massaging the area of her bump the baby was kicking.

Karen nodded. "He's worried about you." She got up from beside her desk and went to sit down next to her youngest daughter.

"I'm not annoyed…I wanted to tell you, I just wasn't sure how." She looked towards her Mum again. "Are you angry?" Jess was starting to think about the fact that yet again she had kept something from her Mum. She started to think about how she would have reacted…

"Of course not sweetheart, I'm happy that you felt able to talk to Aiden. It would worry me more if you weren't talking to anyone." She gently reached her hand across and placed it on top of Jess'. "I can't believe how quickly you're growing." She looked up at her daughter. "I'm not going to make you talk Jess…but I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere…"

"I want to talk Mum…I'm fed up of secrets." She gently turned and took both of her Mum's hands. "The letter this morning was from Chris Mead…but you already knew that…"

Karen nodded. "Can I ask you what he wanted?" Karen still hated that Chris had such a large part in her daughters life and that she couldn't change that.

"Yeah…" Jess pulled the letter out of her bag. She didn't need to read it, she had read through it far too many times. She just needed her Mum to be able to read the words. "He says that if we keep it quiet about me and him then he will walk away out of our lives…" Jess looked down.

Karen looked at him. "But…" Karen had started reading the letter but she was getting more upset and angry as she read the words. What right did Chris have to make any demands of her daughter.

"If people find out…if he starts to get into trouble then he wont leave…he says that he'll fight to be a part of his childs life…that he wont ever walk out of my life." Jess felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She looked towards her Mum. "I don't want any of this to go further Mum…I don't want him in my life…or my little girls."

Karen nodded. "Of course." She could feel the anger swelling inside of her. What right did Chris have to talk to her daughter like that…he had come in to her life, hurt her and then tried to demand something from her.

Jess looked up at her Mum. "Can I tell you something?" She had been thinking all morning about what was going on in her life as well as what she wanted. Spending time with Aiden had made her start thinking about what she wanted, and what she needed.

"Anything." Karen was pretty sure she knew what Jess was about to talk to her about. She had been watching the relationship between Aiden and Jess grow. She knew that they both felt something for each other, but both were scared about what could happen, or what could go wrong.

"Aiden…it's Aiden…" She looked towards her Mum. "I wish that my babies father was Aiden…" She knew what she was saying and she meant it with all of her. "Why's it so hard?" She lent her head gently against her mother.

Karen wrapped her arms around Jess and held her close. She started to gently stroke her hair before placing a gentle kiss on it. "It'll make sense soon darling." She placed a hand back on top of Jess' bump. "How about this weekend we start looking for baby things? We can start planning out the room…"

Jess nodded. "Sounds fab." She couldn't help but smile. "It feels so real." She looked towards her Mum.

"It is real…" She lent forward and kissed her Mum's cheek. "I'll see you later?" She gently got up from the sofa and left the office. "I love you Mum…" She smiled towards her before leaving.

"Love you too Jess."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Jess sat on one of the sofa's in the sixth form common room, the final bell signalling the end of the day had rung nearly an hour ago, yet she still hadn't moved. Sitting and talking to her Mum she had found herself being completely honest about what she wanted, and that had scared her. She could see how happy her Mum was with Rob, and for the first time they all seemed to be getting on as a family, how could she possibly risk their happiness by playing around with the relationship between herself and Aiden.

Even as she thought about it all she could feel the tears sliding down her cheek, she would never have believed that any of this could hurt so much. She had been with guys before, yet none of them had ever made her heart flutter in the way Aiden did when he walked in the room. HE made her feel safe and content with everything she had in her life, the thought of never lying next to him in a cuddle hurt more than she could have ever imagine.

…

"She'll be home soon. I'm sure she just wanted some time to think about what you talked about." Rob slipped his arms around Karen's waist, she hadn't told him what was bothering her, but it seemed quite obvious to him. Jess still wasn't back from school and none of them had heard from her.

"Why do I feel so much like I've let her down?" Karen knew that she was asking an unfair question, and she wasn't expecting an answer…she just needed him to know how she was feeling.

"Because you're her Mum and it's part of the job description." Rob lent forward and kissed Karen's forehead. "One day you will realise what an amazing job you've done as a Mum…" He looked at her and made sure her eyes were looking back at him. "You can shake your head all you want, it wont change anything."

"Do you ever wish you could change anything?" Karen slipped her arms through his and around his waist so she could tuck her hands into his back jean pockets.

Rob cocked his head and looked at her. "Was that a deep enough question Mrs Fisher?" HE smiled at her. "Of course there are…I've made mistakes with Aiden that I would change…and I would have met you sooner given a chance…why?"

Karen shrugged. "I was just thinking…" She looked up at the man who had managed to give her a second shot at being happy. "I wouldn't change anything about you Rob…or about us…" She felt her voice getting thick with more emotion. Six months ago she would have hated to think that she would have fallen so hard for anyone. She would never have believed that she was capable of such natural love. Rob's whole being made her ache like she had never done before.

"I would…" Rob couldn't not say it, it was true that everything between them was amazing, but there was one thing he wished for more than anything.

This time it was Karen's turn to cock her head in surprise. "Ok…" She hesitated a moment, worried about what he might say before becoming impatient. "Go on then…"

"I would have a baby with you Karen…I wish we had the chance to have a child." For the first time Rob had voiced his biggest wish, and Karen's reaction wasn't the one he had been expecting.

Karen felt the tears suddenly start cascading down her cheeks. Hearing Rob tell her what he wanted had triggered something inside her. She knew how she felt about Rob, and how much she wanted the same as him.

Rob quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shhh…I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to upset you." He gently rocked her back and forth waiting for the tears to subside. Slowly the flowing tears were starting to become gentle sobs. He was still holding her and comforting her until she was nearly still again in his arms.

Karen looked up at the man that she knew she had fallen in love with. The man that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It was time to be honest with him. "I lost twins Rob…" Even saying it made her voice crack. She had never spoken out loud about it before.

Rob gently cupped the side of her face. "You don't have to explain anything to me darling…" He lent forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you for you…"

Karen nodded. "I want to…" She took a deep breath. "I was desperate for another baby…and Charlie finally…well I was pregnant…and it was two beautiful twins…" She broke off and looked at him. "When I lost them I phoned Charlie and he didn't come…he left me to miscarry on my own…I've never felt so alone…" The tears were falling again.

Rob pulled her close to him and started to gently rock her. "I'm never letting go of you Karen…I want you by my side for as long as I live." He tipped her chin up towards him. "Better and worse right…" He kissed her gently. He didn't want to push anything but it seemed the right thing to do.

Karen met his kiss and felt herself melt into him. There was no where she would rather be than in his arms.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Jess took a deep breath before pushing her key into the door. She had a taken advantage of the lighter summer evening and slowly made her way home. She knew that there was lots to talk about with her Mum and Aiden. She hadn't been trying to put any of it off, she had spent some time thinking, and if she was completely honest a lot of time talking to her bump. In every book/magazine she had been reading about pregnancy she had read they said from six months her bump and body were going to change every day, and she was loving every moment of it. All the fears about feeling fat had gone the first time she had felt her baby move.

Pushing open the front door she kicked off her shoes and walked into the front room. She smiled when she saw her Mum sat on the sofa. "Anyone would think you had been waiting up for me." She took off her bag and coat before sitting on the empty seat next to her Mum. Before thinking she wrapped her arms around her Mum and rested her head against her chest.

Karen stroked her daughters soft red hair before gently kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to make sure I was here in case you wanted to talk some more."

Jess looked up at her Mum before taking her hand to place on her bump. She put it where she could feel her baby kicking against her stomach. She looked up at her Mum and saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Sorry." Jess whispered the word.

"Don't apologise darling. I just well I'm happy my beautiful girl. You're going to be so good at this." Karen rubbed the spot on Jess' bump she had felt the baby kick, and she couldn't help but smile again as she felt another kick against her hand.

"It's all starting to come together, it all feels like it's actually happening." She moved her hands so she had them wrapped around her Mum. "It's amazing, I thought this was going to drive us apart…but I've never felt closer to you."

"You know what darling. I think I might just about be ready to be a Grandma." Karen surprised herself as she said it. "I'm here for you Jess and I meant it, we can push the exams back…child minding. I just don't want you to ever think that you're going to be on your own."

Jess had a small giggle. "Mmm. English Lit exam on the 7th June. Due date on the 8th June. I don't see the problem there." She winked at her Mum before pulling back slight and stretching with her hands rubbing over her bump.

"No problem there at all. I'll make sure that Janeece is on the sideline with the hot water and towels." Karen laughed at her youngest daughter. "Why do I get the impression that we're going to be delivering my granddaughter in the exam hall because you're too stubborn to tell anyone?"

Jess giggled. "Well I am my mothers daughter." She looked towards her Mum and tried a smile. "I really don't want to hurt Aiden…I'm falling in love with him…but this baby wont ever be his and I know that." She looked towards her Mum, it still amazed her that they were sitting so comfortably and talking like women.

"I see the way that he looks at you my darling, and the way he looks at your bump. You're both young and you never know what's going to happen." She smiled at her. "Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine." She rubbed her daughters knee. "I am so ridiculously proud of you Jess." She lent forward and kissed her forehead.

Jess felt a tear swell in the corner of her eye. She lent across and hugged her Mum again. "I love you."

Karen couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." She stood up before pulling two catalogues from under the table. "I thought we could have a look at some bits and pieces before we go shopping. We do need to start somewhere with getting the nursery started. I always found it amazing how much more you needed than you could ever imagine."

Jess nodded. "That would be amazing." Jess lent back with one of the catalogues and started flicking through the pages. "I can't get over how expensive everything is though…I look at everything and wonder how we're ever going to get it all sorted." She looked through at the nursery sets and wanted to cry at how much they all were.

"Jess…I told you…I really don't want you to worry about any of this…you just need to decide what you want for her and we will get it." Karen looked over Jess' shoulder and made sure she took note of the cream and pink nursery furniture set that she was looking at.

"It just seems wrong though…I can't even provide for my own little girl…" Jess hated the fact that she couldn't buy everything she wanted. She believed her Mum that she was going to do it…but it didn't make her feel any easier about it.

"I want you to be able to focus on giving her all the love and attention you can. I don't want you to be sitting and worrying about getting her the things she needs. Let me enjoy spoiling my granddaughter…and you." She reached across and cupped Jess' face. "Please?"

Finally Jess nodded. "Ok…" She smiled and lent across to hug her Mum and just sit and enjoy the feeling of her stroking her hand through her hair.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Sitting in the coffee shop Jess smiled. They had been out since earlier that morning looking through the baby shops in Manchester trying to decide on a theme for the nursery. After looking through the furniture sets Jess had finally decided on a neutral cream and light brown theme. After a lot of persuading Jess had finally let her Mum order the cream and pink nursery set she had been looking at constantly. The pushchair and car seat had been ordered.

"Hazelnut latte with a chocolate brownie for you." Karen put the drinks tray onto the table and passed Jess the drink and plate. She winked at Jess before sitting on the chair opposite her daughter.

"You know me far too well." She smiled at her Mum before taking a deep drink. She glanced around the coffee shop. She couldn't help but notice the teenage girls in the corner looking at her and whispering. She was becoming used to being the centre of gossip and while it didn't bother her as much anymore she couldn't help but let it niggle her slightly.

"Don't let it get to you darling…we're sorted and that's all that matters as far as I'm concerned." Karen knew what Jess was worried about. "I know it must be hard for you to have gone from being popular to being the centre of the wrong set of gossip." Karen knew that there was no point in pretending that Jess hadn't always been one of the most popular girls.

"To be honest in so many ways it was what I needed. For the first time it's given me a chance to stand back and focus on someone else rather than me. My little girl means everything to me already." She smiled towards her Mum for the second time, it still amazed her how close they were.

"I'm so proud of you Jess… " Karen reached her hand across and squeezed her daughters hand. "How about after this we go and have a look through the clothes and start putting some pieces together."

Jess nodded. "That would be amazing…at least it doesn't all have to be cream." She giggled.

"Somewhat appropriate that my girlie daughter is having a little girl. For some reason I'm not sure that a little boy would have appreciated being taught how to do his hair and make up." Karen giggled as she saw Jess splutter before smiling. They both knew how right she was.

…

"It always makes me laugh that baby clothes are always pale…surely that just means they get muckier even quicker." Jess laughed as she put back the pale pink dress she had been looking at for the past ten minutes.

Karen picked up the dress and put it into the basket of clothes she was carrying. "Well sometimes it's nice to make sure they look really lovely, even if the outfit only lasts half a day." Karen smiled and rubbed Jess' arm. "I remember after having you and Bex. Your Dad was always trying to put you in sensible clothes, and in the end I got so frustrated that I made sure you both had three really pretty outfits, I loved dressing you up and making sure that everyone told me how pretty you both were."

"I want you to be completely a part of this Mum…for both of us." Jess linked one of her arms into her Mum's. She knew that her Mum felt she had missed part of them growing up and she wanted to change that for her. She meant everything she said about her being a part of both of their lives.

"I know sweetheart, and I'm here…but I also know that sometimes I think that I know what's best…but having a baby is a big thing, and every woman reacts to it differently. You need to tell me how you're feeling and what you want to do. You need to decide when you're ready to go back and what you want." Karen smiled, there was a couple of things she had learnt over the past couple of years, one being that she had to learn when to listen to her kids and exactly what they wanted.

"Mum…you and Rob…" Jess looked towards her Mum took a deep breath. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but half of her knew that it wasn't her place to ask.

"Just ask Jess…I'm not going to shout…I want to know how you're feeling." Karen rubbed her daughters arm. She still couldn't get over how well they had all taken to her being with Rob.

"Do you reckon you'll have any more kids? I mean with Rob?" Jess looked towards her Mum, she knew now more than ever how much it must have hurt when she had lost the twins. She hated that she had never really given her Mum the sympathy and love she now knew that she would have needed.

Slowly Karen shook her head. "I'd never say never…but I don't think that's what we're about any more. It would be such a massive change in all of our lives for us to have another baby…and right now I'm enjoying being a Mum to the kids I've already got." She gently kissed Jess' cheek.

Jess slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you…I can't imagine what it must have been like." There was no need for her to articulate any more, they both knew that Jess was talking about the twins, and Karen knew what she meant. Nothing else was said about it, but there was a quiet acknowledgement between them about what she had meant.

"So…we've done quite a lot of baby stuff, which by my reckoning means that it's time to get you some more bits…you're getting bigger everyday and those school shirts can't be very comfortable any more." Karen picked up some final outfits before letting Jess link an arm through hers as they walked towards the maternity section of the shop.


End file.
